


Hunter's Fall

by John_f_drake



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: This story happens in place of Super Metroid. Samus answers a distress call at a Federation Research Facility, and runs into an ambush by an old enemy...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Capture of the Hunter

Flakes of ash rose into the air with each step Samus's heavy boots made as she surveyed what was left of the base around her. The illuminators had failed, leaving her only the internal scanners and the night vision of her helmet. But even with only that, the destruction was obvious. Whoever had attacked the base had blasted through here like a firestorm, leaving nothing but death in their wake.

The ash that rose each time she stepped down...the mere thought of its origins made the bounty hunter set her jaw, her right hand clenching inside the cannon-glove. Seeing this, knowing that so many decent, hard-working men had been reduced to mere cinders, it made her long for something to blast into oblivion. But so far, her search had been fruitless.

A skull rolled away from her foot as she walked on, forcing her to suppress a shudder. Sure, when she had delivered the baby Metroid here, she had made sure to get away as soon as she'd gotten her payment, the crowds of scientists and soldiers not really to her liking. But seeing this, knowing them all to be dead...the feeling was still awful. Not that it would make her ignore the mission at hand. Samus was made of sterner stuff than that.

While she walked, the inbuilt scanner within her suit constantly picked up DNA traces, energy signatures and blast marks. By the sign of things, the base's attackers had been armed with high-energy blasters of a model that was not commonly used amidst human military.

Which left precious few beings or groups who could wreak this much devastation. If she thought about what was being held and studied here...it left only one group. The Pirates. And that thought filled her with both dread and anger. Not to mention the burning desire to get one of those humanoids into her sights.

Her wish was soon to be granted, although the one specimen she saw was already dead, its plated skull cracked by the butt of a lasrifle, the wielder of which lay dead right next to the creature, speared through the heart by a claw. And that was the only Pirate around. The others had apparently left once they'd gotten what they wanted.

The blonde cursed under her breath, hurrying her steps. Yes, it was foolish – if the Pirates had already left, they probably had the Metroid safely tucked away somewhere in their vessel. But a vague feeling of importance spurred her onwards.

Never one to waste time while she ran, she used that time to check her armor. The blaster cannon came up alright, the armor was still sealed, the scanner was doing its duty – though it needed recalibration once she was done here – and the flat-space generators inside her pauldrons also ran within acceptable parameters. Which was a good thing. These were always a bitch to repair and Samus had little desire to be crushed into pulp next time she morphed into ball form.

In front of her, a red forcefield barred her way to the central research facility, no doubt running on emergency power. With a quick flick of her right wrist, she switched her cannon-arm to missile use and fired five shots in rapid succession. Her timing was perfect, the explosions making the forcefield flicker just as she had reached it, allowing her to pass through into the main lab…

Just as a massive, armored tail slammed into her from the side, knocking her over.

Samus flew across the space, impacting with crushing force against the lab walls. She immediately tried to come to her feet, but found her movements sluggish, as though moving through syrup. The dark sharp was rushing towards her, jaws open wide — there was no time for hobbled motions. Samus kicked the boosters in her suit into activation and fire erupted from beneath her boots as the jets kicked it, launching her upwards just as the enormous armored form of Ridley crashed into the wall below her.

Ridley, the commander of the Space Pirate Armadas. Ridley, the murderer of her parents and countless others, the piece of filth that simply would not die. Behind the visor her blue eyes narrowed to slits even as diagnostic information began to scroll across her vision.

WARNING: Gravity Suit Malfunction — Offline. Jettison? Y/N

“Affirmative!” she called, and with a jolt several dark fragments of metal were blasted away from the core of her suit, having been crunched into shrapnel by the savage impact of the dragon monster’s tail or her later impact with the wall. Without the extra emissions of the gravity projectors, the low gravity of the asteroid was crippling to her movement — she had to make sure to always stay near a wall or the floor to kick off of it, or she would only be able to move in lazy, slow bounds that would make her an easy target for Ridley. The dragon, large enough to grasp onto multiple walls at once, had no such problem… and even as her suit reported its status to her, she knew she had to find a way to offset the mobility problem or he would crush her to scraps of steel and paste.

Gravity Suit Offline. Separation Complete — No Hull Breech.  
Beam Systems Report — Ready  
Missile Systems Report — Ready  
Morph Ball Systems Report — Ready  
Boost Systems Report — Ready  
Energy Shield at 91%  
All Systems Report Nominal.

Plasma began to well up between Ridley’s spread jaws and she kicked herself to the side as a jet of plasma filled the space she had been in a moment earlier. Power surged through the suit and her visor darkened microscopically as her cannon charged for a blast, a growing sphere of freezing cold that built up just inside the cannot before it flashed outward and struck the dragon in the side of the face, causing him to let out a high pitched shriek in the thin atmosphere. Immediately Samus switched herself over to missile systems and get fly, the rotating cylinders within the suit firing of one overcharged Baridium missile after the other into the dragon’s mass.

His tail lashed out at her again and she called on her boosters, propelling her up to what she thought of as the ceiling and sticking there in the minimal gravity of the cripple research station. To her perspective Ridley was now above her rather than below, and upside down with all of his weapons out of position to attack her. She switched to a more powerful missile as he screamed at her in rage, and the explosive packed thing hit him between the spread jaws and blew him backwards, black blood and mechanical lubricants flying from the cybernetic monster. Samus smiled as she switched back to the ice beam, planning to freeze him solid and shatter him to a thousand tiny pieces so that, this time, the pirates would not be able to reconstruct him.

Then an energy blast took her from behind, three burst of glowing green fire smashing her back and sending her adrift for a moment until her legs found a piece of debris and she kicked off of it. Behind her a dozen Space Pirates had entered the room, their carbines blazing with light as they stalked towards her, peppering the area with blasts that desperately sought to avoid. 

WARNING: Morph Ball Munitions Resupply Malfunction. Terminating Process.  
Energy Shield at 74%  
All Other Systems Report Nominal.

“Report on current supply!” she yelled into her helmet as she send spiraling waves of energy towards the ambushing pirates. They were too well covered for her to have any real chance of hitting any of them, but she preferred them ducking and wary of return fire to taking their time and aiming.

Three Bombs Stored and Ready for Deployment. One Power Bomb Stored and Ready for Deployment.

“Initiate self repair cycle,” the young woman ordered, and the suit acknowledged, the Chozo construction beginning the slow but miraculous process of self repair and reconstruction. Samus kicked her boosters into full power even as she turned her wrist in a circle, causing the flat-space generators in her pauldrons to flare up and begin to compress reality around her, the blonde’s flexable body curling into a ball even as the suit did the same. The boosters kept operational as the metal sphere flashed towards the Space Pirates, their aim abysmal as they sought to track the rapid moving small target. In a single burst of speed Samus was now behind them, and lay all three normal bombs at the door even as she rolled away in the weak gravity, trusting the jets of her suit to keep her moving the way she wanted to go. With a muffled thump the door bent under the impact of the explosions, rending it useless… and then Samus dropped the real attack.

Instantly the pirates began to frantically flee as the pulsing, beeping sphere dropped to the ground, even as Samus came out of the Morph Ball and threw all of her discretionary power into speed, the suits boosters. Her movements blurred as the she accelerated, moving faster and faster as the kinetic power built up in the armor, desperate to put as much distance as she could between herself and the bomb before…

The power bomb detonated with a blinding flash of light and for an instant her visor blacked out completely to protect her eyes… and when vision was restored there was a gaping hole blown in the outter walls of the station where she had been, and the vacuum of space was ripping all of the oxygen and loose objects out through the gap. In a flash all of the space pirates, unable to find a shelter, were torn from the room and out into hard vacuum… and Samus was going to be next if she didn’t hurry.

The tug of the suction pulled at her savagely as her suits boosters fought it, the gained momentum of her speed draining off quickly as the breech in hull integrity tore at her, trying to tug her back and out of the station. Just before the last of her momentum bled off she at last reached within grabbing distance of the sturdy rail by the viewport, and grasped it firmly, her body raising off the floor as her feet were tugged with the escaping atmophere…

And then Ridley hit her, the dragon’s bulk and power all but unaffected by the air whipping by him. Grasped firmly in his taloned claw, the Space Pirate General crashed through a nearby wall with Samus outstretched before him, and then another and then a third. Shrapnel and outstretched wrecked pulled painfully at her armor as she was blasted through bulkheads one after the other, banging the blonde woman around savagely inside the suit.

At last he threw her and she smashed hard into what was probably once dormitory wall, a pair of bunks being crushed beneath her as she landed heavily, feeling the tug on her begin to diminish as the wreckage and flotsam began to clog the hole out into space, jury-rigging a seal of the breech. She tried to push herself to her knees, but she felt weak, like the armor’s servos were not longer functioning in unison like they should, and her visor glowed red with status text, rapidly flashing as it scrolled across her view.

WARNING: Hull Integrity Breech Detected!  
WARNING: Beam Systems Malfunction!  
WARNING: Missile Systems Malfunction!

“No shit,” Samus muttered. She could see her bare right hand, no longer encased in the arm cannon, pressed against he floor as she hauled herself to her feet.

Boost Systems Report — Damaged. 12% Strength Available.  
WARNING: Grapple System Malfunction!  
Morph Ball Systems Report — Ready  
Morph Ball Weapons System Report — Ammunition Depleted  
Energy Shield at 7%  
Initiating Self Repairs.

Ridley was not waiting for her to get back to her feet, Samus saw. His mouth was already glowing orange with gathering plasma, and she spun to put her armored side against the coming blast, shielding her bare arm as fire washed over her and blew her prone once more.

WARN$%^G: EN$%GY SH54#D Malf$%^$%$…

And her visor went dark.

Her first feeling upon rising from the darkness of unconsciousness was that she actually woke up again. Why had Ridley not killed her? Unlike her, he was equipped to survive in the void of space...which brought her to her next question: why was she not floating amidst the stars? That last blast should have thrown her outside easily. Unless Ridley had aimed for it not to...in any case, Samus needed more data. Guesswork had never helped her survive.

She groaned loudly, forcing her eyes to open. The first thing she noticed was that she was, indeed, still inside, her eyes staring at the metallic ceiling of one of the labs. The second thing she noticed was that she did not stare at the ceiling through the lenses of her visor. There was no draft of air, proving that this room was sealed off from the leak their fight had torn into the station. There was, however, an awful smell she had almost forgotten.

It was a rancid stench, kind of like heated milk left to curdle. The last time Samus had smelled anything like it was when she had been to Zebes for the first time, when she'd had to sneak aboard the Space Pirates' ship without her armor. It was the body odour of the Pirates themselves, the alien enzymes their bodies produced creating a truly odious scent. Now, without the air filtration systems of her armor, her nose was assaulted by it directly.

Which led her to the next not unimportant little detail: she was out of her armor! Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she looked around. And what she was was...disheartening, to say the least. Her armor was practically shredded. It lay in a heap in the corner of the lab, discarded after it had been removed from her body. Samus's fit body was now only encased within her Zero Suit, which offered some environmental protection and heat insulation, but that was it. And the heat insulation only worked if the suit was intact...which it no longer was, in her case.

A long strip had come lose, apparently during the fight, exposing her left breast, which she covered reflexively the moment she noticed it. The motion was commented by a series of harsh, grating sounds that came from behind. Grunting, every muscle in her body aching from the fight, she forced her body around...and stared up at the massive armored form of Ridley.

The alien cyborg was flanked by four Space Pirates, who, while keeping their distance, had their weapons trained upon her. Ridley continued making the strange sounds she had heard and Samus slowly realized they were what passed for laughter. “ The hunter is awake”, the creature finally spoke, its voice metallic and grating, carrying with it a shrill undertone that set her teeth on edge. It cocked its head, studying her. “ So little without her armor...”

Any human would be small compared to the sauroid alien. Compared to any other creature, Samus was not small by any means, standing close to six feet tall, with a fit, strong body that was partially the result of constant training and exertion and the strands of Chozo DNA she had been gifted with and to which she had owed her life on more than one occasion.

Just like now, she thought, doing a quick mental check of her own body. There was pain, yes, but it was a throbbing, constant ache, without the spikes of agony associated with broken bones or the dull, strength-sapping torment that came with internal injuries. Her tougher inner structure and her suit had protected her. That was good, for it might just give her the edge to escape this less-than-optimal situation.

Gritting her teeth, she rolled to the side, grabbing a length of pipe that had come lose. Before the roll was done with, she flung it at Ridley, hitting the cyborg under its beak-like maw with enough force to make him stagger backwards. Immediately, the Pirates darted forward...but they did not shoot! Samus was already rolling over to the nearest cover when she noticed the lack of impacts around her. Pirates were notoriously bad shots but even now, they should have fired...

She pressed her back against the crate, the thin blue fabric of her bodysuit sticky against the metal box. Her hands flexed as the pip creaked beneath her grip, clutching it like a sword in two hands while her head darted around, taking in the room. There we no doors on her side of it — the only exit she had seen was on the other side of the pirates… so she would have to go through them.

Moving quick, alert for the sounds of the pirate’s heavy boots on the grated floor, Samus quickly tightened the tie on her hair, insuring that the long mane would not get in her way. It did not look like the micro-boosters attached to her boots were damaged, which would be helpful… but she hadn’t had time to fuel them before she had lost consciousness, so they probably only had enough juice for a several second burn. Her plasma whip was, of course, gone… they hadn’t been foolish enough to leave her with such an obvious weapon even if it was non-lethal… but at least she wasn’t entirely unarmed. She hefted the pipe once more, considering its weight, how fast she could swing it. It would do — she’d been in worse situations.

Once.

The footsteps were close now. She closed her eyes, relying on her ears to try to place the Space Pirates as they approached her hiding place. Three of them, which meant one left to guard the door. And Ridley, where ever that murderous bastard had gone. It wasn’t ideal, but it was as close as she would get. Curling and swinging her leg around, she put her entire tall body’s strength into a kick at the crate, activating the boost at the last instant to give it a slightly increased speed. Space Pirates were, as thieves usually are, overly concerned with being stolen from, so their crates were very secure and very armored. The thick steel box crashed directly into one of the pirate’s face, the hard edge of the cube cracking his exosuit as it drove him to the floor, knocked senseless by the heavy impact.

Samus, however, did not wait to see if the box hit — she was already sure she had aimed correctly. Instead she was already sprinting toward the closest of the three pirates, blue eyes narrowed in deadly focus. His multi-faceted eyes followed the crate as it flew, saw it hit his fellow, and only then did he turn back and see the approaching bounty hunter. His weapon came up, but she was already too close now — she brought the pip down with crushing force on the gun and sent a satisfying crunch that told her something had broken inside the assembly. The pirate knew it too, because he threw himself forward at her, already dropping the gun and activating the plasma-scythe built into his exosuit… but he was as predictable as every other member of his militaristic race. She dropped down into a roll that took her beneath the killing swipe and between his legs, coming back to her feet running on the other side.

The pirate she had passed now was right between her and his third companion, so for a few moments no one could fire at her — she put them to good use, activating the burners fully and hearing the low fuel warning scream as she launched herself as quickly as she could at the pirate by the door, his weapon just beginning to rise up. Samus pumped her arm and threw the pipe at him, hoping that the incoming object would cause him to flinch…

And then a colossal claw wrapped around the blonde girls waist and bodily slammed her into the nearby wall. A normal woman would have had her bones crushed to dust by such an impact, but Samus didn’t even have the air knocked out of her. She immediately began to squirm — not the panicked motions of a prey animal in a predators clutches, but the purposeful motions of a slithering snake, with each twist of her body moving her closer to wriggling free of Ridley’s talon. The dragon, however, did not want to hold her. He pulled her back from the wall and immediately slammed her against it again and again until at last the dazed woman stopped struggling, going limp in his grip.

Then he released her, letting her fall gasping to the floor, clutching her sides reflexively in pain with her bare breast free as she trembled, trying to regain control of her body. Enormous dragonic fingers of chitin and cybernetics wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling them together and forcing Samus to stand, her arms stretched high over her head while she tried to make her swimming vision focus.

Ridley held her up before the four Space Pirates, standing in a loose arc around her taut form. The one she had hit with the box had taken off his destroyed faceplate, revealing his three part jaw and insectoid face. Black blood seeped from between his mandibles, and the blonde bounty hunter took pride is seeing his injury… he’d be feeling that tomorrow, even if she died here.

And Samus had to admit it was looking fairly likely. She was unarmed and restrained in a room filled with murderers, who she had given far more cause to hate her than most of the millions their space armada had killed in the past century. Every plan they made, she had thwarted it… destroying their research stations, stopping their assaults, and assassinating their leaders, like Mother Brain and even the dragon behind her now… not all of his augmentations had been by his choice, she knew, but were rather vital to keeping his alive through injuries he had sustained at her hands. She had even driven them from their very homeplanet and lead it to occupation by the Galactic Federation… although she had to admit she might have technically been saving them from Phaaze by doing that, rather than attacking them. 

Regardless, they probably didn’t see it that way.

They were talking about her even now, chattering to themselves in the series of clicks and whistles they called language. She could understand it, although speaking it would be beyond impossible for any human… being able to read her opponents communications had been useful on numerous occasions. [I told you this was a bad idea,] one of them said. [We should just kill the Hunter and have done with it. She is too dangerous to toy with.]

Another of the pirates make a hissing noise, and Samus realized that he was laughing. [Dangerous?] he said, [You are scared of an unarmed human woman, bound and helpless?]

[Take a look at Kyrzzk’s face,] the first one answered again, [and ask it how helpless she is.]

The bleeding alien gave a snarl that required no translation. [The Hunter deserves so much worse than death,] he hissed out, his voice distorted by whatever damage she had done to his mouth. [So much worse…]

The Space Pirate who had just talked raised his armored hand to Samus’s throat and she could not help herself but flinch away, as useless at it was in Ridley’s grasp. [And she will get it…] he said, activating his plasma scythe and cutting slowly down her body, slicing through the skintight thin fabric effortlessly as he dragged his hand downard. Her other breast popped out of the suit immediately and he kept cutting, down and down past her navel until it passed down to her crotch, where her tightly held legs prevented him from going any further.

The four pirates stared as the Hunter’s perfect body, now spilling out from inside the blue suit. The long ponytail of her blond hair draped around the large, tender breasts that hung firmly from her chest, bobbing with every deep breath Samus took. They gave alien expressions of appreciation as their eyes wandered further down, past her tight belly and her narrow waist to the very tip of her golden pubic hair, exposed at the southern reacher of the slash in her inner suit.

The bleeding alien spoke for all four. [Still think this is a bad idea?]

It was all too obvious what their intentions were and what would soon happen to Samus if she did not find a way out of her situation But, in actuality, Samus was more surprised than terrified. She had never considered the Pirates to be similar to humans in that regard. Normally, they did not show any sexual characteristics at all...but then again, she had only met them in battle so far – which was all fine with her, when everything was said and done.

But this situation and their intent changed things immensely. And Samus was certainly not going to become a rape victim. These monsters had taken everything from her – her home, her family, her very future – but they would certainly not take her dignity! Carefully, she began to twist and wriggle her arms, her movements very slight, very subtle. Ridley's claw was partially cybernetic and augmentics had a habit of ignoring very slight stimuli – if she remained careful enough, she might slide out her hand before he noticed. At the same time, she kept her breath controlled, concentrating to slow down her heartbeat. She had survived through a lot of dangerous situations, this one was no different.

The Pirates looked at Ridley in deference. [What are your plans now, General?] The draconid cyborg took his eyes from Samus' struggling, half-naked form for a moment to regard his underlings. When he responded, it was not in their language, clearly meant for Samus to be understood.

"Each of you gets a chance to use the Hunter's holes as he sees fit. Afterwords we proceed with phase 2 of our plan, just as laid out in my directives. Or... have you not read them?" 

Somehow, despite the alienness of their features, the Pirate with the bleeding mouthpiece managed to look flustered. [Of course I have, General...I was nearly killed only a moment ago and your orders must have slipped my mind. Please, forgive me...]

If they had not just gotten the order to "use her holes", Samus would have been amused by that scene. But, seeing that the moment of her rape at their hands and whatever might pass for sexual organs of these aliens came ever closer, she had to concentrate on freeing herself. The pirates were stripping now, taking off their weaponized exosuits… in the process of preparing to abuse her, they were kindly both being distracted and disarming themselves…

She would not get a better opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, she yanked her left hand down, her constant wriggling and the thin layer of sweat on her skin having created a slight opening. Any normal human would probably have damaged their wrists, but she was made from sterner stuff. Immediately after getting her hand free, she grasped Ridley's claw that held her other hand and burrowed her thumb into one of the gaps between his thumb and index finger. Where, if her scans had been right, the failsafe mechanism was.

Her scans had been right. Without his doing, Ridley's claw opened, freeing her hand, allowing her to slump down slightly, performing the same trick on his other claw, freeing her feet. Immediately, just as Ridley shrieked in frustration and fury, she jumped forward. That, however, cost her the remainder of her zero suit, as it got caught in Ridley's grasping claw, leaving her mostly naked and utterly exposed. A small price for not getting raped by these fiends, she decided as she turned the jump into a roll, getting past the shocked Pirates.

The entire escape had taken the space of one heartbeat. And one second later Samus realized she had forgotten one thing.

Ridley's tail. It was a rookie mistake, probably owed to the moment and the desperation that motivated her, but it nevertheless decided Samus's fate. Just as she was about to spring towards her armor, the armored length of his tail-end caught her in the stomach full force.

Gasping, Samus jackknifed, the breath struck from her lungs. Still, she noticed that Ridley had held back. Even with her superhuman physiology, the blow should have turned her insides to mush. But it hadn't. Ridley had meant to stop her, not to injure her. Which meant...

A clawed, chitinous hand grasped her ponytail and forced her head backwards, sharp claws grabbing her chin and digging into her cheeks to force her teeth apart. Her vision clearing, Samus saw that both claws belonged to the Pirate she had wounded. His expression was unreadable but on any being it would probably be triumphant. Not that Samus cared much about his face. From a chitinous sheath in front of his body, his cock sprung free, a long ridged thing, covered in chitinous plates along its entire length.

Beneath it hung three balls – maybe giving an indication as to why there were always Pirates ready to fight her, no matter how many she had already killed – and the tip was already oozing a thick, white substance. [Nice try, Hunter!] the Pirate chittered, [Now try this!]

And Samus, her mouth still held open, could only gargle pathetically as the thick fleshy pole was rammed into her mouth and right down her throat from above, her head still forced back, allowing for easy entry.

" Ghlllrrr...gllrrrph.." was all that escaped Samus' mouth as the cock was rammed down her throat mercilessly. In a desperate attempt to defend herself, she bit down, ignoring the claw still digging into her cheeks. The plates held firm, giving the alien member structure as it slammed into her gagging throat, but beneath the flesh was yielding, like rubber. And with him holding her mouth open like that, her lips stretched tightly around his shaft, the rough plates rasping against her lips and tongue like sandpaper, she could not bite down with enough strength... she was helpless!


	2. Hunter Defiled

Samus gagged helplessly as the armor plated cock slid easily into her throat, her tongue and jaw working furiously to resist the pirate but her efforts completely in vein. If anything, her constant biting just gave the pirate a tighter hole to use, her mouth narrowing and compressing on him like a snake crushing its prey. Her tongue was battered out of the way with no more effort that it took to swat a gnat, the course scales of chitin grinding away at the tough muscle as it fought him.

The choking cock was sliding entirely into her with every thrust of his disjointed hips, the hard shell of his body bashing painfully against her pert nose and cheeks. She couldn’t breath around raping member, had to fight for every single breath of air between thrusts, when he wasn’t fully impaled on her for a brief second, and the effort was quickly making the blonde woman dizzy. She hadn’t had a chance to recover her breath from when Ridley’s tail had robbed her of it, and her lack of oxygen was quickly rendering her unable to effectively fight.

His clawed hand was wrapped in her hair, tugging at her ponytail like a handle while his other claw idly played across her breasts. Her own hands batted helplessly at him, pounding weakly at his chitinous hide in air-deprived weakness until another set of hands grabbed them and held them together behind her back. The pirate was tugging so hard that her arms came together above the elbow, and her had to bend as only a truly flexible woman could to keep her shoulders from dislocating.

The furious pirate Kryzzk then grasped her head with both insectile hand hands and buried himself as deeply in her throat he had could, holding there while her tight tunnel spasmed around his cock in a vain attempt to clear the blockage. He was making some kind of pleased buzzing noise from his throat, grinding himself against her soft lips and squishing her nose until it was almost pressed flat, on the very verge of breaking.

The pirate clearly loved the look of her naked, sweating body writhing before him, her tits unconsciously rubbing again his legs in her struggle for hair. A scream that Samus did not have air to voice built in her agonized lungs, her throat going through spasm after spasm in sheer desperation until her blue eyes began glaze over, the light behind them fading.

Only then did the Space Pirate slid his cock back enough for the blonde Bounty Hunter to gasp a breath of air. He allowed only a single gasps though, before he shoved his fat pole deep into her throat again, relishing the feeling of her soft, hot, moist flesh spasm around his alien rod.

Again and again Kryzzk did this, tearing his vengeance from the blonde whore as blood dripped from his mouth into her hair, staining it with tiny black steaks until the occasional breathe of air was no longer enough to keep Samus awake and he had to pull back, allowing the girl to catch her breath or begin to fuck a corpse… and he did not want to think what the dragonic Ridley would do to him if he killed the hunter already. Coughing, gasping, Samus slowly caught her breath, her eyes lighting up again as he brain began to work, even as the pirate slammed back into her yet again, impatient to abuse the slut further.

But now the hunter’s eyes were narrowed, and glowing with a dangerous light as she met the alien orbs above her. Samus was humiliated… she was hurt, she was embarassed, and she was completely disgusted… but more than that, so much more than any of that, she was furious.

Long ago, when she had survived Ridley destroying the space station where she had been born, when the dragon had murdered her parents right in front of her eyes, Samus had decided that she was done being a victim. 

No, as she stared into the eyes of her rapist, she did not show her fear, disgust, or humiliation… her eyes only promised death… and Samus ingrained his name and face into her memory, carving it into her mind like it was stone as she vowed that this one, Kryzzk, would die last.

The pirate began to tire of his breath games with the Hunter and start to shove his cock in and out with a rough and casual brutality, savagely fucking the throat of the slender young girl beneath his narrow, insectile form. Her throat was bring him pleasure, the slight hint of a blush oh her face pleasing him… but even as he enjoyed her, he could see his eyes and their meaning was beginning to register to him.

The blonde whore, naked and helpless beneath him, was starting to scare him.

And Kryzzk did not like that at all.

Snarling, he burrowed his entire length down her choking, constricting throat again, his hand slapping her cheek hard, leaving a red imprint. His command was easy to understand, but Samus, once again gagging and fighting for breath as her throat and mouth were stuffed with foul alien cock, did nothing to heed it. Instead, the angry glare intensified, if such a thing was even possible.

_He withdrew his cock a bit, then slammed it down again, his triple balls slapping her drool-slick chin with a wet, disgusting sound. Samus's only reaction was to twist her hand in the grip of the Pirate behind her, nearly pulling a muscle...to give him a finger gesture that was as offensive as it was universally understood._

_Much to his chagrin, Kryzzk noticed that, despite the fact that she was forced to take his thick, long cock down her throat time and again, she was not a crying, helpless victim. Even now, she held a certain amount of power...even if it only helped to make HIM look weak. Already, the two others chittered with amusement._

_"Gllrp...gllp...grrlll..." she made, the noises arousing him, his cock pounding her throat wetly, sending another flood of saliva drooling over her chin and drop down onto her heaving, trembling tits. Her cheeks were red and flushed with exhaustion and lack of breath, beads of sweat on her pretty breasts and her belly as she knelt before him. But still he was not fully in control here. And that fact infuriated and embarrassed him in equal parts._

_he said, pulling back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth, teased by her unwilling tongue trying to avoid it._

_"Oh...armh...you afrthhh phhhff mee?" she made around his cock, unable to fully escape from it due to his grip on her head. But her meaning was clear enough and in response she received a series of brutal backhanded slaps that left her cheeks almost purple._

_The slaps made her dizzy, even more so with his cock still in her mouth and now suddenly down her throat again. No matter how unnerved he might be, he never lost his objective, which was to use her mouth to get himself off, it seemed. Just as he went balls-deep into her again, her throat gripping his long tool hard, despite her best efforts to relax it, making her gag so hard she nearly fainted again, his one hand released her head and went to her throat, closing around the bulge that his cock made within her and squeezed._

_Now her airways were completely and utterly blocked. Still keeping a tight grip on her throat, he began to lightly move his cock up and down...jerking off with her throat in the middle! The bizarreness of the situation came second, however, after the very serious threat of being choked by his cock again! < Close your eyes or you will die right here!>_

_Through the haze of choking, Samus attempted to find out if his intention truly was to kill her, but his face was hard to read and she could not say whether he was just threatening her or had become so desperate to save face that he no longer cared about killing their new catch before the others could have a turn with her. If the latter was true, he could easily kill her now...and she would die, with his cock down her throat, naked and helpless, covered in her own drool...this was no way to go out! Samus had always imagined going down fighting, not being used like a toy._

_She would obey, for now. But he would die. Maybe not now, but the promise her eyes had made to him remained. He would die last...and most painful. Shuddering, already swaying with oxygen deprivation, she closed her eyes...and was rewarded by a slight withdrawal of his hard shaft and his claw, which went back to grasp her head fully, allowing him to continue the rape of her face in earnest._

_And now that he had asserted his authority over her, at least in his simple mind, it did not take too long for him to cum, her constricting, rebelling throat milking his shaft against Samus's will as he kept on raping her face as hard and deep as he could. Suddenly, he threw his head back, uttering a pitched chittering sound...and his cock started spewing a huge torrent of sperm right down Samus's throat._

_The bounty hunter had little choice but to try and swallow, even as he slowly pulled back, his cock shooting more and more wads down her throat and into her mouth. The taste made her heave again immediately. Samus was not fond of tasting human cum, but this was a hundred times worthy, salty and bitter and somehow... sour and rotten, and there was way too much of it._

_Apparently, the Pirate's three balls produced at least four times the amount of sperm a human male could coax forth from his cock, filling her mouth several times, cum leaking out over her lips and dangling from her chin in long, gooey strands. Finally, he pulled out, but just as Samus thought he was finished, he shot another huge load all over her face, covering her cheeks, lips and nose as well as a portion of her hair in his sticky white seed._

_Samus coughed, retching up great globs of the slimy liquid as she rested on her knees. She stared at the ground, feeling gravity slowly drag the pirate’s cream from her face to drip to the ground while the chittering sounds of laughter filled the room… but she could barely hear it over the buzzing that filled her ears. Rage completely filled her senses, tinting her vision red and narrowing her focus to a tiny sliver. She looked up at the gloating pirate above her, her eyes tiny slits that glared at him with intense fury._

_Perhaps the pirate though her eyes were narrowed to protect her from the mask of cum, or perhaps he was either too flushed with power or too stupid to realize the danger she promised. [So much better, Hunter slut!] he said, that insectiod laughter in his voice. [Finally learning your place, aren’t you?]_

_She felt the Space Pirates behind her shift, changing positions and no doubt jostling to be the next to rape her… and in the process, for an instant, their grip was less than solid on her arms. It was a fleeting thing, a single instant of weakness. It would have been gone almost before it had begun… but Samus had been expecting it. She had been waiting for it, and was more than ready to take advantage._

_Her legs uncoiled like wound springs, driving her upwards and tearing her arm free of the claws of the aliens behind her, her hair pulling free of the tight ponytail as she did. Samus felt one of the talons rake painfully along her arm as she tore it from the grasp with her momentum, and opened a shallow slash on her forearm against the sharp edge… but she payed it no more mind than a momentary grimace. Her entire body continued upwards as the bounty hunter launched herself to her feet and drove her skull into the bottom of Kryzzk’s jaw with all the strength in her body, feeling chitin crack above her scalp._

_The impact dizzied her slightly, but the strong blonde woman shook it off. The pirate was staggering backward, flesh blood dripping from his wounded jaw, but Samus had not intention of letting that bug off that lightly. She let her launch drive her slightly into the air before gravity pulled her back down, planting a single foot and used it to pivot, rotating her body as she brought her other bare foot down into a hammering kick. Sped by gravity and the entire weight of her tall body, her heel impacted savagely against the narrowest point of the pirate’s double jointed leg, striking into the middle segment with crushing effect._

_The crack echoed through the room like a thunderbolt, muffled only by the high pitched screech from Kyrzzk as he collapsed heavily. His own weight landed on his broken leg as he fell, and a second crack sounded, like a lobster’s claw being crushed. Samus smiled tightly, narrowly, her long free hair sticking to the cum on her face as she thrashed through the air and away from the hands even now trying to grasp her again._

_Ridley’s massive claw batted her aside, his furious roar shaking boxes loose from their precarious perch as the blonde woman was sent flying like a missile from a cannon. Samus tumbled helplessly, unable to control her momentum as she struck a pile of crates with brusing force, causing the heavy mountain to collapse around her and on top of her. The heavy impacts hurt badly, worse than she had been hurt in years and she cried out, the sound of pain all but lost in the roar of the collapsing steal._

_“DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!” the dragon roared, the bellow powerful enough that it caused to rubble to shift even before her wrapped one huge talon around the bounty hunter’s legs and dragged her out from beneath the debris, crying out in pain as her bruised body was torn from under the weight. “SHACKLE HER YOU INCOMPETENT SLUGS!” Ridley slapped her down on top of one of the steel crates, and the dazed blonde felt hands on her, wrapping steel around her ankles and wrists._

_Still, at the edge of her vision she could see Kryzzk curled on the ground, unconscious and unable to stand. She couldn’t help but feel it was worth it._

_The pirates clearly thought so too… they were treating her with much more care now, much more reverence. Their hands raked over her body almost professionally now, testing the strength of her bonds and unwilling to risk her breaking free once more. Her hands were now bound together behind her back, and her she felt her legs being spread and shackled while she was still too dazed to put up much of a struggle. She was exposed completely, more vulnerable than she had felt since a tiny child. When the pirate finally backed away from her, she could hardly move… bent at the knees over the steel frame, legs wide. She could lift her bare breasts off of the cold metal if she strained, but little more._

_[What about him?]_

_A snarling sound. [Let the fool sleep it off.]_

_[Who’s next?]_

_“Wait,” Ridley voice called, no longer a room-shaking roar but still loud, and full of fury. “Teach the hunter a lesson first…” Chittering noises of laugher filled the room as feet moved around behind Samus, and then the bounty hunter heard a horribly familiar snap-hiss as her plasma whip sprang to life, coating the room in a bright amber glow…_

_She tried to turn her head in order to see who was holding the whip, but the bonds would not allow her to move enough. This time, they were not taking any chances with her. Samus closed her eyes, biting her lip in bitter anticipation as her mind insisted on bringing up the technical facts about her emergency weapon... something that might help in situations where she could actually move but was less than useful now._

_The plasma whip, worn as a bracelet on the wrist, was, of course, not an actual plasma weapon. It had gotten its nickname from the hissing, snapping sound it made, similar to the sounds traditional plasma rifles uttered when fired. In actuality, it was a nanite-weapon, made up of millions of tiny hypercharged little machines held together by a forcefield. When the whip-shape struck a living target, the nanites emitted a high-energy shock that caused excruciating pain in living organisms while leaving the target intact. Also, they could be used by anyone, their effect not depending on the strength of their bearer at all._

_They were very useful when gathering bounties on subjects meant to be still alive. They were also used to herd Gorox and other thick-skinned farm animals. Or for slave-keepers..._

_For a few agonizingly long moments, Samus waited, every muscle tight in dread expectation of that first strike...but the Pirates kept her waiting, no doubt thinking that not knowing when she'd receive the first lash would enhance her torment. And it worked, though Samus successfully fought down the first true rushes of panic._

_They meant to cause her pain. They meant to rape her. She knew their intentions and she knew she would find a way through it and get her revenge. She always had. And this time she would take Ridley's entire corpse and throw it into the nearest black hole so he would never..._

_The first strike hit her just as she had relaxed a tiny bit. The sharp crackle of the force field came only a fraction of a second before the whip struck across her exposed buttocks. Pain engulfed her lower body, racing up her spine, her vision turning black for a second as the signal reached her brain. Before she had realized what was happening, Samus had opened her mouth to scream, her back arched as every single muscle in her body tightened and cramped._

_Tittering, chittering noises from behind her responded to her cry of pain. Soon – too soon – the next lash came, this time across her back and her arms, sending new lances of agony coursing through her body._

_Amidst the haze, Samus realized that she had never ever been the target of a plasma-whip before, forcing her to face this new agony unprepared. Knowing that her body would remain in perfect shape did not help much at all, not when the pain was worse than stepping into an acid pit on Zebes. At least this time she managed to close her mouth fast enough to turn the howl into a muffled, albeit still loud, grunt. Right now, she wished for something to bite onto to keep herself from screaming, for she was still determined to make subduing her as hard as she could for the Pirates. But even more, of course, she wished she could wrap the whip around the neck of one of those bastards and just squeeze._

_Unfortunately, her fantasy did not prevent the Pirates from tormenting her further. After she had somewhat recovered from the second blow, there was a longer pause, as the Pirates laughed at Kryzzk, who was just getting up again. one of the others mockingly clacked with his mandibles._

_Kryzzk snarled, rushing over to the others and grabbing the whip._

_Of course, the insult barely touched Samus. The rain of blows with the whip, however did. No matter how hard she tried, by the time the sixth blow struck, she was screaming again, venting the pain by crying out and screaming herself hoarse._

_In a corner of her mind, she almost wished he might have a traditional whip instead... there he would need to pause or kill her eventually...but a plasma whip did not harm the target...he could, in theory, do this all day and he certainly seemed to like that prospect, whipping at her thighs, ass and back with wild abandon, eventually even trying to strike her tits and then between her legs._

_His aim with the whip was no better than his aim with his rifle, which was good...yet he still managed to strike at her cunt once...and Samus thought she'd die from the pain, screaming and screaming until her voice was almost gone and she slumped onto the crate, tears of exhaustion and sheer agony running down her face, mixing with the mask of cum already drying on her beautiful, strong features._

_Kryzzk was pummeling her mercilessly, sending her battled body unable to buck or thrash any further in her bonds, the pain overwhelming her until she simply could not move anymore. To her shame, incoherent pleas and cries poured from her mouth, anything to make them stop._

_[I've waited long enough,] one of the pirates said. [If we’re going to do this, I want a piece of the pitiful hunter now!] Just like that the whipping stopped, and Samus was allowed to catch her breath, eyes still leaking over her slime strewn face. Rough, sharp edged hands, the chitinous claws of a Space Pirate, gripped at her hips, and she couldn’t even make herself twitch as fire lanced through her pussy, the hard cock pressing insistently at her dry opening. She could barely scream, her voice so weak and raw, as he forced his cock head into her cunt._

_It felt to the bounty hunter like a ring of fire burning up her insides as it pressed further into her. She was no virgin, no prude… but none of her own previous lovers could have prepared her for something like this. Her body simply was not ready for sex, as dry as the depths of Brinstar where the Chozo had raised her. Her wail petered out into a grunt as he forced himself all the way into her, his bony pelvis slamming painfully into her whipped ass._

_Raped, she thought dizzily. She was being raped by aliens, the scum that had methodically ruined her life like it was their purpose. Brutally, mercilessly, they had beaten her until she could hardly think anymore, completely losing herself to the pain, and then they raped her. Samus felt like she was being torn apart down there as the Space Pirate began taking short stabs into the her, grinding his cock inside the blonde’s tight hole until she screamed once again. [By the holy mother, this human is amazing…] she heard him say, as other pirates laughed._

_Over and over the monstrous alien slide his unnaturally cruel cock deep into her dry, battered pussy. Samus gasped as the monster’s chitinous body rubbed over her sensitive flesh, inflamed and hot from her beating. [Wake up, whore!] he yelled, grabbing the bounty hunter’s breasts in his bony hands, sliding them between her and the cold crate. He brutally twisted them, holding on tightly as he shoved deep into her hot, raw cunt. Samus began to scream over and over again, arching her back and up as far as she could in agony. It felt to the injured blonde as though the killer insect was going to twist her proud tits completely off her body, and all the time his hard shaft was inflicting new pain on her raw hole._

_With his next drive deep into her cunt, the Space Pirate pinched his sharp nails down hard on her large nipple, hard against the cold metal. Samus shrieked, the loudest sound they had forced from her since the whipping. [That’s right… take it you stupid hunter-whore!] Kryzzk snarled from somewhere behind her. The pirate in her began to really ram Samus now, violently fucking her helpless nude body over and over again._

_Her head was jerked up violently by her hair. [Give me that smart little mouth of yours, bitch] another of the insectoid abusers snarled as he pressed his alien prick against her lips. Her mouth opened with a grunt as her rapist slammed hard into her cunt, and the tiny distraction allowed the new cock to slip into her mouth and distend her lips around the invading weapon. He forced it quickly down her throat, bruising her nose painfully with hard shell of skin and began to vigorously rape her mouth._

_Samus was awash in a nightmare of pain, her whole body shaking with tension. Sweat stood out on her smooth skin as she trembled in agony. Her entire body felt like someone had set her on fire while she choked, and the only thing that helped her was to think about what she would do to these monsters the instant she was free. She would blast them out the nearest airlock, that was it. Kryzzk… he liked choking her? Samus would love to see how much he liked it when she locked him in an airless room, watching as his suit’s life support numbers slowly fell digit by digit until he started to asphyxiate. Then she would blast the remains of their entire corrupt, worthless, evil civilization off the face of every starmap in the galaxy, just to make sure._

_Finally the pain began to recede as the two rapists worked up a rhythm, fucking her face and cunt like a pair of trained workmen. One after the other they drove into her violated body evenly, fighting to prolong their pleasure. Samus’s mind could no longer sort out the overwhelming sensations being forced upon her body as it was slammed again and again into the cold crate, the metal creaking under the force of her abuse. Her pussy was a burning mass of swollen flesh, while her face and throat were sharp jagged edges of sensation. Agony throbbed in time with the thrust into her cunt, each flare so powerful it sent made her vision fade slightly to black._

_A clawed finger found pressed into her tiny, unused asshole, and she groaned with the fresh pain. Her lithe, slender body was shaking uncontrollably now, flinching microscopically away from the thousands of pain signals her nerves were sending her. No human woman, not even one as strong and formidable as Samus, was built to withstand the crushing assault by cock of this size, and as brutally shaped and hardened as these monstrous members were._

_Suddenly she screamed as the plasma whip fell directly into the middle of her back._

_She screamed, her voice vibrating the alien cock raping her tight throat and her jerking causing the crate to slide an inch across the floor with a dull squeal. The impact of the nanite-laden weapon sent stabbing pain shooting through her nerves. [Careful, you idiot,] the pirate from behind her said. [Don’t hit one of us.]_

_[Shut up!] Kryzzk responded, enraged. He was staring directly into her pretty face, meeting her agonized blue eyes. [Not so tough now are you, whipped cunt!] He lashed down again and again. His aim was terrible, but even the terrible angles of attack he had to use to make sure he didn’t hit one of the other pirates didn’t aid the bounty hunter… even the slightest brush of the whip brought horrific anguish to her tight body and caused her to spasm uncontrollable on the pair of cocks raping her. She screamed again as her own stun-weapon landed across her slender shoulders, then her lower back. New, fat tears slid down her throat as the whim crashed almost on the back of her neck, seeming to send scalding nails deep into her flesh._

_[Little whip raped bitch is making me cum!] the alien in her cunt howled, screeching pleased sounds as he rammed deep and shot his unnaturally enormous load of alien seed into her. The convulsions in her throat were dragging the second alien to climax too, the thought and sensation of her suffering driving his pleasure to a peak as she screamed on his cock, driving himself as deeply as he could and spurting the river of hot slime directly down into her gullet._

_The alien behind her all but collapsed on top of Samus's trembling body. Her once flawless, creamy flesh was painted red by inflamed skin, the results of agonizing collision with the devastating whip. Sperm leaked from around his cock, flowing down her legs from her well ravaged cunt even as a tiny trickle of blood dripped from her left nipple. Uncontrolled tears coursed down her cheeks, wiping away the sticky cum on her face and drawing clean lines down her filthy face, her messed mane sticking wetly to the damp surface. She stayed down on the crate once the pirates finally pulled out from her, drawing raggedly breaths as she fought to fill her lungs once more, her body shaking with involuntary paroxysms as she forced more of the massive loud of cum in her pussy to escape._

_A mere human she may be, but her suffering made her one of the most arousing sights the alien raiders had ever seen._

_“For you, my Lieutenant,” Ridley said, “I’ve saved the best for last.”_

_< I am grateful, General> came the chittering response, the voice deeper and more resonant, if such a thing could be said of the insectoid voice box. Now, Samus remembered that there had been a fourth Pirate, one who had stayed behind and studied her while she was first abused and then tried to flee. And just when she'd thought it was over, at least for now..._

_Chitinous claws clicked on the metallic tiles making up the floor as the Lieutenant stepped closer, a grating, metallic sound escaping his throat as he let his eyes roam over her abused, helpless body. the creature mused, one hand running over her shapely back, still covered in red stripes from the plasma whip._

_Samus forced herself not to shudder again at the unwanted touch. Strands of sperm connected her lips as she spat, "How am I supposed to remember... just one mindless grunt among thousands? I killed and crippled hundreds... and it's still not nearly enough!" While the words were calculated to enrage him, maybe drive him and the others to make mistakes, the hatred within them was true and pure, like the flame of a newborn sun._

_But with him, her efforts seemed to have been in vain. Using his one hand to push her down, he stepped fully behind her, the head of his hard cock sliding against her asscheeks, his other hand grabbing her hip._

_Samus swallowed, trying to keep the panic from rising. She'd taken their hard, ridged, plated cocks down her throat and into her cunt. And they had hurt! She could count herself lucky that she was only partially human or they might have actually damaged her. And to think about taking another cock...there...it was something she definitely dreaded._

_It was also something she could not prevent. Samus did not fool herself into believing she could get him to actually change his mind by begging. All it would do was to give him a sense of power and control even more whole than what he would already get by raping her ass. And she was going to deny it to him as much as possible._

_For a moment, he waited, his cock resting between her buttocks, as if waiting. She could already feel a few drops of precum dribble onto her skin and slide between the cheeks...but apparently, he wanted to relish the moment. ___

__"And if you wait any longer", Ridley snarled, a hint of impatience colouring his metallic, screeching voice, " it will never come! Get on with it and fuck her already!"_ _

__And he obeyed. Without further ado, the Lieutenant grabbed her ass, using his thumbs to spread the cheeks, his cockhead pointing at her sphincter...and pressing in! Samus curled her hands into fists, biting her lips as she squeezed as hard as she could, attempting to bar him entry._ _

__But he was merciless. With a loud grunt, he slammed his hips forward, driving part of the head into her, stretching her sphincter around the ridge in the middle of it. Samus gasped, barely managing to keep the cry of pain locked in her throat. As he pushed onward, she forced herself to think of worse things that had happened to her...acid pits, blaster fire, spores, hard vaccum exposure...these had all hurt...sometimes more than having a thick, armored alien cock drill into her hitherto-virgin anus._ _

__But none of them had hurt so intimately. Feeling her insides stretch to accomodate his girth while he fed inch after inch into her clenching hole was worse because this time, it was inner pain. It was a violation not just of her body but her very soul...and she had never been hurt so much...not since that day her parents had died...died at the hands of those who now used her body._ _

__"You are...pathetic!" she spat amidst grunts of pain while he forced half his cock into her asshole in one brutal thrust, pulling back just as rapidly to give her the impression he was tearing at her insides. "Attacking me... hnngh... four to... one.. .and then... raping me... like common... thugs!"_ _

__was his only reply... followed by a shriek of triumph as he finally forced his entire length into her, impaling her anus fully!_ _

__He roared as the last inch of him slid home into the famous bounty hunter’s ass. A thin, despairing wail escaped her as tears grew in the corners of her eyes, unwilling to fall down her face._ _

__Her ass strained with tension as a tiny scream escaped her, her throat unwilling to conceal her pain completely as the huge alien cock assaulted her, pushing her straining buttocks apart as it plundered into her tightly puckered virgin asshole. A tiny trickle of blood ran down her thigh all the way down to the shackles on her ankles as he rutted himself completely into her, his narrow chitin-plated hips flat against her red, abused ass._ _

__Kryzzk said, his tone furious. He snarled, and the sound came out like a cat’s scream from the insect throat._ _

__The pirate lieutenant nodded as he pulled back, letting his cock almost pop free of the tightly squeezing hole, admiring the way it clung around him. His rape tool was at least twice the size of the opening it was inserted into, and the though of how much pain it must be causing the bounty hunter made his insides glow with glee. His three jaws shifting in anticipation, he gripped her hips savagely in his sharp claws and slammed back into her, hilting himself in her unlubricated ass in a single instant of sadistic movement. grimly._ _

__Samus’s head jerked from side to side in desperate denial as the pain of his stroke hit her. Abject humiliation warred with agony as she had her ass fucked for the first time in her life, gasping and crying out in turn as her last virginity was raped away from her by the hated aliens. Her dazzling blonde hair, even matted with cum, shined like rays of sunlight as her struggled flicked it back and forth over her back._ _

__She would never have allowed someone to fuck her ass, not ever. She had no problem with sex — sex she loved — but this was demeaning and dirty and cruel, and it hurt so god damned much. Samus had always imagined that it must be painful, but being fucked up the ass normally hurt even a tenth as much as this anal rape did, she couldn’t imagine why anyone would ever do it willingly._ _

__her rapist said, _He pulled back a couple of inches and shoved himself forward again. The slap of his armor plates against her ass, her thighs against the crate, echoed through the room, surprisingly loud. Samus stopped her own wailing as she bit hard on her own tongue, a tiny stream of red flowing from her mouth.__ _

___Digging his sharp talons into her flesh, he began to pound her in a slow rhythm, but harder and harder. He was determined to enjoy this rape of the hated hunter as much as he possibly could, to make her hate it as much as her pitiful human brain could hope to feel. With every bit of tightness he robbed from her virgin ass, with every tremble of her agonized body, he felt he was avenging the death of another pirate._ _ _

___Samus had her eyes tightly shut in anguish her teeth clenched as her body was shaken by the sadistic thrusts. God she wanted this to be over… to her humiliated, pain addled mind even the whipping seemed preferable to this disgrace. One of the pirates cuffed her across the face, and although she let out a groan she refused to open her blue eyes._ _ _

___Kryzzk said, but Samus had no intention of doing so. She didn’t want to look at the ugly monster any longer, she just wanted this to be over._ _ _

___Her head rocked as his hand slapped her face again. _he roared, and reluctantly the bounty hunter opened her eyes. Tears, no longer restrained by her eyelids, pour down over her reddened cheek.__ _ _

____Her eyes opened, a flood of tears pouring over her cheek, where a bruise was just beginning to form._ _ _ _

____Slapping her ass hard and repeatedly, the Lieutenant started to thrust faster, his cock sliding into her with bruising force once a second now. Kryzzk yelled, his wounded mandibles twitching in excitement._ _ _ _

____he hissed he as slammed into Samus the hardest yet, causing her to scream out as her unwilling ass was wounded by the savage assault. The bestial slapping and grunting filled the sealed room as the space pirate officer tore into the bounty hunter’s ass like a cheap whore in a interstellar brothel_ _ _ _

____“Keep screaming for us bitch!” Ridley laughed from out of sight as Samus was abused before his eyes, the athletic blonde girl shaking in pain as the Lieutenant stole his pleasure from her ass. “Scream for the death of the hunter, and the birth of the greatest slut in the galaxy. Scream for your own failure, and for the future fall of the federation.”_ _ _ _

____Kryzzk kept slapping her, his hard fists punishing the bounty hunter’s beautiful face as Tsallit came. His raping cock pumped jet of jet of hot alien seed into her asshole, flooding her bruised and bleeding colon. Her tiny cries of agony were music to the Space Pirate’s ears as more tears escaped her reddening face._ _ _ _

____The Lieutenant pulled out as abruptly and harshly as he could, smearing a tiny trail of pink cum over the skin of her ass as he stepped back. The quiet pop that her ass made as he withdrew gave a clear sight how how tight the bounty hunter remained, despite the brutal best he had done to ruin her. Samus lay on the sob, her breathing ragged as she worked to get her tears under control. She felt unbelievably miserable, but as she sobbed her last tear, she took solace in that, at least for the moment, her abuse was over._ _ _ _

____...Except that it was not, as Samus discovered very quickly when Ridley's tail lashed across her form, making her cry out in both surprise and pain. Once again, he had taken care not to actually wound her, merely to hurt. Nevertheless, his tail left a huge red bruise across her back and ass that kept on stinging horribly._ _ _ _

____"Did you think I was just going to watch without getting my fair share?" Ridley asked, his voice turned down to a low, metallic growl. Behind her, his footsteps echoed, titanium talons digging furrows into the metal floor of the lab as he came closer, one of his claws rubbing over her bruised back, making her flinch._ _ _ _

____"Oh no, hunter... after all those years, after you killing me again and again... and again... I can finally get even!" Though his voice was not produced by anything even remotely anatomically human, it was easy to hear the unrestrained, sadistic joy in these words._ _ _ _

____Samus looked back at him, peering through cum-plastered strands of hair, her eyes flashing with a hint of the old hatred... though it was pretty obvious she was too exhausted to fight at the moment. Nevertheless, she was not beyond tossing a few verbal barbs his way. "You sound like a child... did they forget to put a brain into your skull when they remade you? Seems I killed you one time too few..." Samus wasn't finished, but her remaining words were washed away in a flood of pain when Ridley's tail lashed her back again, several times._ _ _ _

____Despite biting her lip, Samus could not keep the screams in for long, the pain being just too fierce, administered with great care for maximum effect. After the tenth lash, when he was satisfied with the result, her back criss-crossed by fresh bruises, his tail lashed forward and, with surgical precision, snapped the cuffs and shackles holding her bent over the crate apart._ _ _ _

____Now no longer held in her degrading position, Samus slumped, first onto the crate, then off of it, landing on the floor, exhausted. Her breaths ragged, her chest heaving as she panted, trying to regain strength to defend herself._ _ _ _

____In spite of the pain and the humiliation of what she had just undergone, her instincts worked well enough to allow her a quick check-up of herself. The results were disheartening. While she seemed to have received mostly internal and external bruising as a result of the whipping and the rapes, she felt utterly exhausted, sapped of strength. Without her suit to assist her, she would not really stand a chance._ _ _ _

____Further thoughts were interrupted rather quickly and rudely when Kryzzk, apparently not yet satisfied with his revenge, brutally kicked her in the side, making her cough and groan with renewed pain. The Pirate cocked his taloned foot back again, but Ridley growled, "Stop it! Or do you really wish to deny me MY prize?" Making a conciliatory gesture, the Pirate stepped away, muttering something about finally getting a med-pack for his bruised face._ _ _ _

____Again, Ridley's tail sneaked out, grabbing her arms and pulling her upwards until she hung by her wrists alone, Ridley's sauroid face only inches away from hers. "I will not make the same mistake twice, hunter. The tail is custom-made, without any failsafe or other weaknesses. No wriggling out of this one!"_ _ _ _

____Samus flinched away without conscious will. His breath stank of rancid oil and old meat, his entire body radiating a sickly heat, like the body of a feverish man. "Seems your people did a shoddy job putting you back together," Samus spat in his face, "or did they simply try to get as close to the original as they could?"_ _ _ _

____Ridley did not even acknowledge her sarcastic intent, merely nodding downward while a soft hissing and whirring sound echoed from below. "They made quite a few... improvements," the Pirate general said and even though he had no facial expression, the grin was obvious in his voice. Between his massive legs, a plate had slid away, allowing what was inside to push outward._ _ _ _

____A cybernetic cock. Samus knew that some manhood-obsessed male colleagues of hers had had their dicks augmented and she knew of at least one lesbian in the military who kept a detachable one in her locker...but she had never seen one of this size. Thickness-wise, it looked more like a small industrial piston with a rounded head while its length equaled that of her forearm or at least came close to._ _ _ _

____"Well, I guess, in your case, they had to," she muttered, though seeing this thing had taken some of the fight out of her. If he started to fuck her with that... it would be bad._ _ _ _

____"I do not care what you say, hunter. I am going to fuck you until you beg me for mercy. I am going to take your sweet human cunt as deep and hard as I possibly can. And after that..." he paused, clearly for dramatic effect, "it will get worse."_ _ _ _

____About that, Samus had little doubt. She only hoped she would have regained some strength to fight back by then. Right now, however, as he slowly lowered her down, his clawed hands grabbing her legs and irresistibly forcing them apart, she had little choice but to allow this to happen._ _ _ _

____Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes as she felt the round head of his artificial cock touch her sore cuntlips... and push in, stretching her around its girth, already tearing a little pained whimper from her throat._ _ _ _


	3. Ridley's Revenge

Awash in adrenalin, Samus was hyper-aware of every tiny detail as the cybernetic member pressed into her recently raped folds. Even as she hung from his tail, suspended in the air, she was slowly impaled on the augmented weapon, her legs forced wide apart by the dragon’s wide hips. Her whip-reddened skin shone beautifully in the dim light, shimmering an attractive, tortured sheen from her sweat… but she was simply too exhausted to struggle further. Even if she had her weapon systems, her armor, she wouldn’t have been able to resist… she would even have had the mental strength to keep them active. 

Slowly, letting gravity do his work for him, the murdering creature let his blonde victim slide further down on his pole, her fists clenching in agony as she was stretched wider than a human body was designed to go. It was like Samus imagined birthing a child must feel like, but impossibly this mass was sliding into her, not out. As she was unwillingly mated, her thighs were stretched out at right angles to her torso, bending at the knees as they danglingly limply from her posture. 

"Ohhhhh, no…" Samus gasped, the pain overwhelming for the bounty hunter. "Ugh, oh, OW!" She could feel the dragon breathing on her, her eyes forced to stare at Ridley’s enormous form as she fell further onto his rape tool. He emitted low, quiet grunts until his cock had finished its initial, shallow penetration of the girl. Then, without the Space Pirate general needing to move at all, the cock thrust upward into her, seemingly of its own volition.

The metallic augmentation slammed through any resistance with the force of a mechanical piston, hydraulic pressure propelling it forward in a savage rush that ripped deep into Samus’s sore cunt. To the abused bounty hunter, it seemed like the object, already too large, was actually growing inside of her… getting both longer and thicker as it raped as deeply into her as anything had ever gone. The beautiful blonde gasped, and fought for breath. It hurt, oh god, it hurt! The pain intensified, rising to a crescendo of female agony, and despite her exhaustion the hunter let loose with another loud, soprano shriek of pain. "Aiiieee!" 

The invading monster pushed in further still, stretching her completely until there was slack in the girl’s folds at all. Samus screamed and screamed, but the sounds of her torment was lost in the empty ship, unappreciated by anyone who would want to help her. She was alone… alone and vulnerable among her enemies, with the most hated foe she had ever faced fucking his oversized cock deeper and deeper into her tight little cunt. Any human worth of the name would have felt for the abused girl, wanted to help her… but not these beasts. They were oblivious to her as anything other than an obstacle in their path, and a set of pleasantly tight holes. 

The cybernetic cock didn’t perform any kind of sexual intercourse as humans, or even the other pirates had performed it. Rather, using the mechanical and muscular strength of the massive member it extended deep into her before withdrawing, while Ridley remained still and could simply enjoy the sensation of penetrating the tight confines of the pain-racked girl. Pinned to the raping tool by gravity and her own exhaustion, hanging by her tail-wrapped wrists, Samus could not adjust her position to find any relief, let alone hope to escape… she could barely breathe. 

It seemed like a half-hour of stretching and filling and more stretching, with no relief, as more and more of the dragon’s cock shoved its way into the blonde warrior. The unyielding metal shaft was now completely impaled in her, bottoming out with every pistoning movement. Ridley himself still made no body motions... He just lay still beneath and in front of the girl, all four or five tons of bone, muscle, and metal, holding his helpless captive atop him while his augmented body abused hers. He was breathing right into the bounty hunter’s face… she could feel his hot, fetid breath flowing against her cum-stained hair. 

His cock, however, was no so passive, almost possessing a life of its own. Part of the metal phallus withdrew back into the larger shaft, and then the monstrous cybernatic appendage shot out immediately, right into her small cunt. It pulled back out, and re-entered, with the same precise, mechanical endurance and intensity of a well made machine. It seemed to Samus that the abuse could go on forever — he was required to expend no energy to rape her at all, and she could hang here until she died, literally raped to death on cock of her hated enemy. 

She gasped over and over, the only expression of pain she still had the strength for, as the monster’s penis continued its own mechanic fucking rhythm, withdrawing and re-entering her again and again with hard, piston-like thrusts. Again and again it mercilessly shoved its way into her, stretching and deepening her vaginal cavity. It pounded away at her battered pussy as though it were hoping to enlarge her to accommodate its own beastly size. Adrenalin coursed though Samus’s brain as she endured the violent assault, the only thing keeping her from collapsing into shock. Her damned chozo DNA was keeping her alive and active when another woman would be unconcious and dying… but it didn’t give her strength enough to resist. Instead, all it did for her was make her acutely sensitive to each and every painful motion inflicted on her

Ridley’s cock attacked like it had a mind of its own, driving in and out with crushing jabs as it sought to enclose itself completely inside the diminutive girl’s tight hole. Samus figured she had to be bleeding somewhat from the abrasions inside her incredibly stretched cunt, but if that was the case she couldn’t feel it amid the other pains, and it didn’t help her any. Even with the blood and some natural secretions, even with the semen shot into her by the earlier pirate, the blonde woman had woefully insufficient lubrication for the general’s oversized prick. 

Samus couldn’t even think anymore… her perception of the world around her was slipping. All she could think about was being a tiny, helpless child… watching in horrified fascination as the dragonic monster burned everything she cared about to cinders. Coherent light and columns of fire rained from his sky as the Space Pirate Expansionary Force razed colony K-2L to the ground. Her parent were murdered before her eyes, turned to ashes by the monster she had tried to finally kill so many times, the monster who was raping her. She felt that helpless again now, a vulnerable and weak child who needed to be saved… but this time, there were no Chozo to save rescue her. What little was left of their civilization had vanished into the stars, fleeing from the great poison of Phazon. This time, she was alone.

She Hung there, weeping weakly and wishing that anything would happen to end her ordeal. She began hoping that, if she was to die anyway, that it could just come of er now and free her from the excruciating pain. Yet, even in the midst of her agony, she wanted so fiercely to live. She had duties, responsibilities, friends… and she had a growing, half realized lust for vengeance. Somewhere deep inside her, buried so far beneath her anguish that she was not even conciously aware of it, she knew that she would revenge herself for this indignity. She knew that she had been only human… that she had not gone as far in her efforts against the alien race as it was possible to go.

Next time, however, there would be no hesitation, no regrets. God help her, but she would annihilate their entire species, swallow their entire murderous civilization in a one woman xenocide… and after she was done, she would obliterate this damned dragon once and for one. She would destroy him so completely that there would be nothing else but dust, and she would scatter those remains into the hearts of a thousand different stars. When she was finished with Ridley this next time, there would be no coming back.

Her fury, slowly boiling in the back of her mind, warred with her complete exhaustion that threatened to send her into unconsciousness every single second… although it had regretfully yet to do it. She was too weak now to strike at Ridley and his soldiers, but that would not last. Somewhere in her head at least, she realized that there was nothing she could do now…

But the time would come.

The rape of beautiful bounty hunter went on and on, until suddenly she was lifted from him and tossed across the room, landing heavily on the steel-grated floor. She barely had to strength to lift her head and see Ridley pick up her armor’s helmet, holding it in one hand as her positioned it in front of his crotch and grunted. Samus could hear the splash of liquid as he shot his filthy load into her precious suit, and anger warred with disgust inside her. In a way, this seemed even worse than if he had cum in her… instead, he was polluting her most prized possession, a gift given to her by her adopted parents and saviors.

A large smile cracked the hideous, saurion visage. “The metroid has been secured, yes?”

“Yes, general,” the Lieutenant responded crisply. Unlike the other pirates, Samus could see he was already back into his exosuit. This one took his responsibilities seriously, it seemed. “The last metroid is in containment and ready for the voyage back to Zebes.”

The smile on the dragon’s face grew wider. “Good,” he said, his bulk making ringing noises on the metal floor as he stepped towards the prone Samus. “It’s about time we finish up here then.”

A shadow loomed over Samus and when she looked up, Ridley was leering down at her, massive and threatening. His cock had already withdrawn into his body, which was a small relief, at least. He did not need rest due to his augmentations, but for the moment, he did not plan to rape her again, which was good. Even enhanced as she was, Samus wasn't certain she would endure another go.

"Time for us to leave, my dear Hunter", he snarled, reaching down to grab her wrists with his hands this time, pulling her to her feet. Samus could hear the other Pirates make their disturbing clicking chuckle sound as she whinced, renewed pain flashing between her legs now that she was forced to stand. For a brief moment, she considered fighting again, but now was not the time.

Her brutal rape had drained her of strength and will in equal measure and while she might disable one or two Pirates with strength gained from hatred alone, right now, she was no match for Ridley.

Ridley's beady eyes gazed over her naked, bruised body, well abused by him and his underlings one more time before turning towards the lieutenant. "External environment?" he asked, nodding his massive skull towards the door, keeping Samus held up by the wrists almost as an afterthought.

"Oxygen levels at 16 %, not habitable for organic life. Temperature plummeting, internal emergency reactors attempting to keep up but failing", came the immediate report. Ridley nodded. "Make sure your armor is sealed, then,” he remarked, turning back to Samus. "And speaking of armor..."

Keeping her in his grasp with one hand, he motioned something to the Pirates with the other. From her vantage point, her entire field of view eclipsed by the armored form of Ridley, she could not see what they were doing, but the sounds of clanging and rustling told her enough. "I...thought you...wanted me...dead?" she asked through parched, swollen lips.

Ridley chuckled. " Of course we do, Hunter...but not yet. Not while there is still so much fun to be had..." He leaned in closer, hissing, " Not until I have you begging for death."

Turning again, not waiting for her response, he snarled, " Remove all auxiliary and weapon systems. Just keep life support active long enough for us to get her to her ship." A few muttered confirmations and more clanging followed. Samus winced, practically feeling how these butchers dismantled and tore apart her precious, one-of-a-kind armor, the most important thing she ever owned.

Ridley grinned at the glimpse of fresh tears forming in her eyes, but he did not say anything, his right claw tapping on the floor with impatience. "Hurry", he hissed, " it doesn't have to be absolutely airtight, she'll only need it for a few minutes!"

The clanking resumed and a few moments later, Samus could hear footsteps behind her. A second after that, something cold and heavy was slammed into her back, then a Pirate pushed the front portion of the armor against her chest. Samus shuddered. Without the protective Zero Suit, the armor was cold and umcomfortable, especially now that it rested on her bruises.

Clawed hands grabbed her ankles and fitted the leg plates to her shapely thighs and shins. Next was the crotch protection, which at least meant that she was no longer fully exposed to their greedy eyes.

She could hear the armor sigh as it attempted to fully reconnect and failed due to vital components missing. They had torn the boosters from her soles and removed all but the most basic power sources, which meant that every single step would be hard and clumsy without the servos adding additional strength. Her cannon had, of course, also been removed, turning her right arm into a useless stump once they had forced her hand inside the protective casing.

The same armor that had helped her weather countless dangers and granted her power that surpassed that of her rival bounty hunters now became a hindrance, the very thing that would keep her from a swift flight.

"All done," Kryzzk said, giving Samus a slap on the back of her head for good measure. "Not yet..." Ridley said, reaching down to grab her helmet. Samus grimaced, her nose picking up the stench of his cum already. "Hold her steady," the dragonian cyborg ordered and while the Pirates grabbed her, holding her in place... he slammed the helmet on, putting it over her head in one swift motion, fast enough...so that all the cum splashed over her face!

Even during the darkest moments of her rape, the young bounty hunter had never felt as disgusted as she did now, with rivers of the foul dragon slime cascaded down her face. Ridley’s cum covered her, masking all of her features beneath a thick white curtain of filth beneath her helmet, gluing her eyes shut and clogging her noise. She had to open her mouth to breath, allowing some of the disgusting semen to slip past her lips, and it tasted worse than anything she had ever imagined… worse than the other pirates, worse than the foul, committee designed MRE’s of the galactic federation, and even worse than some of her own attempts at cooking.

With her eyes sealed shut and her body weak, she couldn’t resist as she was dragged along. She felt the tug of cold at her body as her less-than-airtight suit fought against the partial atmosphere outside this storage area, the pirates tugging her behind them as they herded her to whatever destination they had in mind. As exhausted and weakened as she felt right now, she could hardly interface with her suit at all — the psychic connection would not form, and to his dismay she realized that even if her suit was perfectly functional she wouldn’t be able to use it to escape.

Hard muscles pulled at her, forcing her to walk. Without the connection to her mind, the suit did not work properly at all — none of the power was running, so rather than augment her movements by echoing them with more force, she instead had to plod along, dragging her heavy armor like training weights attached to her limbs. She felt every bit as weak and helpless now as she had beneath the pirates, raped and abused.

Samus felt disgraced.

She fought against the feeling, holding onto her anger. This feeling of uselessness would go away with time and distance, she knew. All she had to to was get out of here… and since the pirates had not yet killed her, there was still hope of that. The pirates had to know that not slaying her outright was a mistake — she was too dangerous of a captive to keep — but she supposed they wouldn’t be imperialist, jingoist, murdering monsters if their greed did not frequently overrule their common sense. 

She would use that to kill them, someday. She would kill every last one of the beasts who had seen her like this, used her like this. Someday, even she herself would forget it… sometime after Ridley was atoms drifting through space in a dozen different quadrants, or compressed into a singularity. The bounty hunter passed the miserable time of her transit in fantasies of dismemberment and destruction, shivering in the cold and trundling along with the heavy weight as she killed each and every one of her rapists a dozen different ways in her imagination.

Then her hand was lifted up and pressed against something warm, and she heard a beeping noise… then she was pushed heavily forward. Without any pneumatics to help her arrest the momentum of that incredibly weight, Samus toppled forward to the ground, the helmet falling from her face and clattering across the floor. She felt herself rising up into the air, a familiar fluttering sensation of temporary null gravity, her long-outdated mammilian instincts warning her that she had fallen from her perch in some tree. 

Samus lifted her gauntleted hands to her face and wiped some tiny fraction of the cum from her eyes, allowing her at least to open them. She was inside her own Hunter-class gunship, escorted by two pirates holding her at weapon point. One of them was the Lieutenant Tsallit, and the other was another of the pirates. The second to rape her, she thought… although it was hard to tell one of the bugs from the other. 

Yet another reason, as if she needed one, to wipe all of them out: To insure she had gotten the ones that had abused her.

Tsallit nudged her with the rifle. “Welcome back to your sanctuary, Hunter.”

He was right, too. This ship was the closest thing she had to a home, one of the few things in the universe she truly owned. It was her safe place, her house, and her treasure… and now they were defiling it with their presence as well.

Her fury must have shown on her face because the Lieutenant scowled and slapped her. “I’d hoped the general had fucked the defiance right out of you. I guess not yet…” The force of the blow send her head back down to the ground, rocking hard against the steel plating on the floor.

The bounty hunter tasted blood in her mouth, but that was suddenly much less important to her than it should have been. When she collapsed back down, in brought her face up near her flooded helmet… but now she could see part of the HUD, something she had been unable to see with her eyes glued shut.

SYSTEM SELF REPAIR UNDERWAY: 2% COMPLETED.

Hope surged through the abused woman. She had to stall. The chozo construction was made of billions of nanomachines, and if given enough time, they could bring the armor back to at least functionality. Many of the systems would probably be unrestorable without new parts — her missile and boost system were almost certainly a lost cause — but it could at least restore power and perhaps even some weapon systems.

What she needed was time… and to stop them from noticing for a few days. She was grimly certain they’d be happy to keep raping her at least that long.

Behind her, she heard loud rumbling and, as she turned her head, saw a massive containment unit being rolled into the small cargo compartment in the back of her ship by the remaining Pirates. The glass tube was misty, the air inside frigid, but she could make out the vague shape of a round, jellyfish-like body with mandibles attached to its underside.

The Metroid. Not only had she lost this fight and a great part of her dignity, she also had allowed a powerful, devastating weapon to fall into the hands of her enemies. And that shame was hard to fight down, even with the purity of her hatred.

" Make sure you secure the Metroid properly. We cannot allow it to escape, it'd be our death", the Lieutenant said, waiting patiently, his gun still trained on Samus. Once the others had finished their work, securing the Metroid's containment pod with magnetic clamps, they grabbed Samus and literally tore off her armor, exposing her naked body to their greedy eyes once more. "You're not going to need that in here", Tsallit snarled.

Samus expected them to fall onto her and start a new round of rapes right there and then, but to her surprise, Tsallit grabbed her and pulled her to her feet instead, shoving her into the direction of the cockpit – though even he was not averse to grab and squeeze her ass as he did so.

Inside, he forced her down into the seat and Samus suddenly realized that none of the Pirates probably knew how to fly this ship. Their own crafts ran with bio-interface controls, whereas the Hunter class vessels still used somewhat old-fashioned control surfaces without the pilot having to use mind interface units or similar implants – which was good for Samus, for her Chozo DNA did not allow for much in the way of cybernetic enhancements. Just as she healed faster so did her body reject any larger foreign implantations quickly and efficiently.

Despite her predicament and the fact that cum was still dripping from her face in copious quantities, Samus allowed herself a slight smirk. This could be useful. "You will fly this ship to Zebes," Tsallit commanded a moment later, confirming her suspicions.

"I doubt that," Samus said, trying hard not to gag as new drops of cum slid past her lips the moment she started to speak. She really needed a shower and soon. " I would rather steer this into the nearest sun."

Tsallit snarled, his mandibles clicking in anger as he slammed the butt of his gun against her head. " Either you do it or we will..."

"Will what, you dumb thug? Torture me? Rape me till I do as you say? Who do you think I am?" Samus spat, happy to finally find some way to vent her anger and hatred, if only by active disobedience. " I've waded through acid streams, been drained by Metroids, nearly cooked alive..." she continued, glaring at him, actually seeing him grip his gun more tightly. He might have been the most competent one, but he was still a member of a race that attacked in overwhelming numbers, not exactly known for their bravery. "There is absolutely nothing you could do that would make me take this ship anywhere."

The gun in his hands clicked as it powered up. "Then there is no need for us to keep you alive." 

Samus shook her head, grimacing as she felt her cum-encrusted hair smack onto her cheek. "Shoot me, then. Go ahead. And then you can spend the rest of your pathetic life telling your general that you disobeyed his orders. Not to mention that you still cannot fly this ship!"

"They do not have to," Ridley's voice suddenly echoed over the comm systems. The viewscreen flickered and then showed his monstrous visage. "I have interfaced with the controls from outside since I had an inkling how hard it would be to get your... cooperation. Nevertheless, the attempt could not hurt. While this way, I will not be able to join you, I am certain the others will keep you company. As you probably know, it will be a four-week flight at maximum FTL speed from here to Zebes. And your provisions will most likely be used by my men, so you are without food...unless you are willing to subsist on semen, that is..."


	4. Between the Stars

Four weeks. Four weeks trapped in this spaceship with four monsters, four weeks of them eating her food, sleeping in her bad, defiling her home and likely her body as well. The thought made her want to vomit, but she could see no way to stop them at present. Samus watched, worried, as the idiot Kryzzk picked up her armor and stowed it in a crate, breathing a sigh of relief as he didn’t notice that it was functioning and beginning to repair itself.

The Lieutenant, hearing the sigh and misinterpreting it, chuckled. “Don’t worry, hunter-whore. I’m sure we can find ways to make the time pass quickly.”

Samus would bet a small planet that the statement was the most damnable lie ever uttered. Every second with the pirates would seem like a year. She had little doubt that they were going to rape her again — they seemed to have little imagination for what else to do with a naked, vulnerable woman — and soon. Her only solace came from imagining what they would look like as she atomized them. Four weeks were a long time, after all… and without Ridley here to directly supervise them, who knew what idiocy they could get up to. Perhaps even her suit would be repaired by then… and there were other weapons secreted away on her ship. If their guard laxed for even a moment, she might have an opportunity to kill her captors and regain command of her ship before Ridley knew what had happened, and then…

And then what, exactly? Escape from him in her weaponless ship when he was faster, more agile, and could rip her hull to shards with his claws? No, she would have to make her move when she could get armed and be on solid ground, in an environment where she could confront his raw strength with greater mobility. She would need to wait until she reached Zebes.

But that meant enduring four weeks of abuse at the hands of the pirates, and she doubted she could do that. Just the past hours felt like a nightmare, a hell too hideous to possibly be real. Every day would be like that, or even worse. Her greatest worry, then, was not that they did not give her any opportunity to escape, but that they did and she could not stop herself from taking advantage of it and slaughtering the captors on her ship. It might be satisfying, but she would also be signing her own death warrant. No, she had to take advantage of any opportunity to arm herself she was presented with, but she couldn’t act until she had arrived on Zebes.

No matter how tempting it would be to blast Kryzzk into cinders.

Behind her, the Lieutenant made a sound like the shriek of twisting steel, and it took until it was echoed by the others to realize it was a yawn. She wanted to laugh. Was raping a helpless woman such hard work that they were tired? The pirates were such a useless race, producing nothing but soldiers and weapons to arm them with. Anything of value they had they stole, rather than produced… and if they were this lazy, this weak of fortitude, then the only surprise was how they had ever managed to master spaceflight in the first place and leave their toxic home world for the stars.

Samus felt a flash of pleasure as she thought of their homeworld, now under federation occupation. She had been directly responsible for exiling them from their own planet, and in her current circumstances she was all too eager to hold onto anything she felt proud of. No matter what they did to her, it wouldn’t reverse the damage she had done to them… and the blonde bounty hunter felt glad of it.

Tsallit yawned again before grabbing her blonde hair in his claw. Lifting her from the pilot’s chair, he began to drag the woman towards her cabin. Two of the pirates didn’t voice any objection except to watch her leave with lust in their eyes, but Kryzzk again proved himself an idiot. “Your going to take the bed and the whore?”

The Lieutenant laughed, but before he could respond Ridley’s voice came over the intercom. “Privileges of rank. I don’t know how you managed to survive so long under the command of Captain Jary’x, but I promise you — if you question your superiors again, I’ll have you reassigned to my post out here. We’ll see how comfortable you are bunking in the vacuum.”

Samus smiled a little on the inside as she watched the idiotic insect shudder and gulp. The torment of one of her captors, even at the hands of the being she hated the most in the galaxy, couldn’t be anything but a good thing. She was still being swiftly dragged from the room, her last sight that of Kryzzk glaring at her before the door shut with a hydraulic hiss, cutting of her sight.

The bounty hunter’s cabin was not very large… the ship wasn’t big enough for a sizable cable. Nevertheless, it was the only bunk on the ship, and it was more large enough for the pirate to walk around with, dragging his weakened captive along with him before flinging her onto the bed. Samus tried to resist as he fastened shackles to her arms and legs, but her electrocuted and exhausted muscles simply weren’t up to the challenge of resisting him. He quickly had her bound spread eagle to the tiny bed.

He looked down at her, glaring with open lust. “So, I don’t think I’m ready to go to sleep just yet. What shall we do together?”

" May I suggest a swift walk out of the nearest airlock for you?" Samus spat, not willing to play his game any more than she'd absolutely have to. They were going to rape her and she would have to endure their touches and their invading cocks, but, if at all possible, she would keep them from gloating at her fate as much as possible.

And, of course, even he was predictable. Samus grit her teeth and was prepared even before the slap hit her, throwing her head to the side and marking her cheek a bright red. "Let's see you still giving us lip when the four weeks are over, cunt!" he hissed, slapping her again for good measure.

Samus did not dignify that with a comment, but her glare said enough. If there was any chance at all, she would hold on to her defiance, no matter the cost.

Looming over her, he ran his taloned fingers over her body, taking the time to painfully pinch her tits, then wandering lower, digging the sharp points of his claws into the sensitive flesh of her thighs, then her outer cuntlips, almost making her cry out in pain. "I was thinking of fucking your ass again...but I do not want this to get boring."

"I could fuck your cunt instead...and I think both it and your ass will get my cock quite a few times in the next four weeks...", he continued his musings, lightly slapping her sore cunt, loving how she grunted under her breath, minimally arching her back each time he hurt her like this. Her glare told him that she was definitely not looking forward to getting his cock again. And he got even more aroused knowing that.

" Or that sweet mouth of yours...", he droned on, watching as her face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of being force-fed another cock. Any human rapist who'd try that with her would get bit, but she'd already been shown that this was not an option, not with their plated cocks.

" Or you could bore me to death with your prattling", Samus snarled. The mere sound of his clicking, screeching voice was grating on her already tested nerves. His words were meant to make her nervous, to make her dread what was to come. But Samus was not afraid. She was disgusted and horrified at the prospect of being subjected to four weeks of rape after rape. But she did not fear her abusers. Not one bit. Her hatred kept her as far away from fear as was possible, given her situation.

And they needed to know that. Needed to know that she would not bow, would not bend and would most certainly not break.

"Hmmm..." he continued, seemingly ignoring her hateful, defiant words, but his expression was difficult to read anyway, even though she knew the Pirates well enough. The scar that marred his face, a scar she had, according to him, made parts of his face immobile.

"I like your face... so strong, yet still pretty. For a human slut, you are the most beautiful I've had so far... and I've had quite a few..." He grabbed her chin, turning her head this way and that way, like he was inspecting lifestock, his gaze taking in her features, covered in sperm as they were.

"And I bet none of them were willing...because all you can do is take things by force. No surprise, given how inferior everything you create and do is..." she responded, the knowledge that he had raped others before her stoking the fires of hatred.

He made that grating chuckling sound again. "Our mating is so... dispassionate. Boring. No, fucking a human cunt is much more fun. They scream, they squeal, they cry... it is a much more rewarding experience." He chuckled again, then climbed on top of the bed. "I think i know what to do first. Your face needs another coat of our semen..." he said, straddling her chest and placing his long, plated member right between her tits.

Samus was disgusted as the hard cock slipped slime onto her chest. It was the first real look at one of the cocks fully engorged, since they had previously been buried deep in her throat when near her face. Their semen looked like that of a human, but the pre-cum they dripped looking nothing alike - it was yellow, and smelled terrible. It was probably that which gave their cocks such a foul taste.

Above his cock, all the captive bounty hunter could see was the alien’s leering face as he wrapped his hands around her tits and squeezed them, pushing them like pillows against the cock between them. It felt hot and slimy between her sensitive flesh, and the chitin felt unnatural against her skin. She wanted to vomit, but she’d eaten nothing in… how long had it been now? At least 12 hours since she had left her ship. Perhaps as long as 18? She was no longer sure.

With a growl of pleasure, Tsallit began to slide himself back and forth across her chest, forming her tits into a tight channel for his cock to force its way through. Samus threw her head from side to side in disgusting protest, a tiny scream of raw hatred escaping her throat. The tiny ridges of the plates on his cock, so benign a moment earlier, were now scraping against her tightly pressed breasts, hurting her pale flesh and painting it with red, raw streaks.

“Get off of me!” she shouted, furious beyond her own beliefs. This was, in its own way, even more humiliating than being raped, even when they used her ass. This was just perverse, as if the orifices nature had given her were no longer sufficient for the space pirate, and he felt the need to create a new one for his pleasure. “Get of me you stupid, slimy bug!” She was thrashing in her bonds, her head shaking so hard that some spittle was flying from her mouth while she shouted at the alien lieutenant, but no matter how hard she struggled she could not dislodge her rapist. 

Tsallit loved the sensation of his cock sliding between those wonderful orbs as he fucked her with long, low strokes. This was something he could never do to his own kind, and rarely even with slaves — most slavegirls didn’t have a rack sufficient to make it possible, or at least pleasurable — but the hunter was exceptional in many ways, and this was thankfully one of them. He was deeply enjoying the sensation as her soft skin tugged as the chitin plates of his cock, knowing how much it must hurt the hated bitch and added to the wonderful sensations of his thrusts. 

“I’d bet you never thought this would be your fate, hunter,” he mocked her as his cock slid between her tits, increasing the pace of his thrusts slightly. “So strong, so tough, so dangerous… but not strong enough. Did you think you could defy us so many times and there would be no penalty? Did you honestly think you could try to deny the rightful rulers of the galaxy their birthright, federation slut?” Tsallit laughed, enjoying the sight as his cock creating a shiny slime of yellow precum in the valley between her abused tits. “Now, you’re not a hero anymore, and no longer will you haunt our troopers nightmares. Now, you’re just a whore.”

He was deeply enjoying the hateful glares that were the only defiance she could muster so strictly bound. He knew he would cum soon… abusing and humiliating this blonde bitch brought him even more pleasure than he would have expected, even if he still thought it was foolish to keep someone as dangerous as her alive. Nevertheless, he couldn’t argue with the results, nor the moral boost that would come when the word spread to the pirate battalions that the feared hunter was nothing more than a sex slave now.

He fucked her tits more franticly now, unwilling to wait any longer to spill his load across her face. His assault on both her body and dignity did little to calm her struggles, and Samus wanted desperately to pull her breasts from his clutches. By now they burned, the friction having taken a thin layer of her skin away by brute force. Her fists clenched helplessly, and her wrists bled as he tugged so viciously at the bonds holding her in place while he thrusted unceasingly, that foul yellow slime leaking steadily from his alien cock and pooling in the cavity of her throat, making her body shine… and then he was finally pushed over the edge.

Growling in sadistic excitement he crushed her tits so hard against them that his fingers left red marks in the soft globes, practically smashing her large breasts flat in his joy to be raping the most infamous bitch in the history of his civilization. His three balls churned with pleasurable release as he came, spraying her face white as it erupted from his cock my the cup. It stank horribly, and she was forced to close her eyes so as not to have them filled by the disgusting ooze.

“Well, that was wonderful, hunter-whore,” he said, slapping her tits contemptuously as he lifted himself off of her, as though he had not hurt them enough already. “But I’m afraid that after today’s festivities, I’m ready to go to sleep. We’ll resume your vacation when I awake.” Almost immediately after he spoke the lights were turned off, though she could barely see the difference through her shut eyes, covered with a thick layer of the pirate’s filth. Then his crushing weight was back, laying down on top of her as he seemed to almost instantly fall asleep.

Samus was not so fortunate. Her nose was clogged by cum, and the insect alien was too heavy — every moment of the night was a struggle for breath, and she couldn’t sleep at all but was instead left alone with her ruinous thoughts. Never in a million years could she have concieved of a fate for herself as bad as this. She was lost, adrift in a nightmare without any hope of rescue. No one had ever penetrated into a pirate stronghold like Zebes other than her, and to her knowledge no one even knew what had happened at the research station yet. There was no change that anyone else could free her from this hell… she would need to escape it herself, though she had no idea how she would manage it.

Her nightmare seemed to go on forever, and while she never managed to sleep, the effort requires to breath did become as routine as such a thing can become, and she managed to slip into a kind of dazed oblivion… up until the moment she felt the pirate stir above her… and to her lasting nightmare, she realized that his cock was stiff from the first second he awoke. She had no knowledge of it, but it was not morning yet as the ship’s cock read — Tsallit had merely woken up in the middle of the night, and he had done so horny. Unfortunately for Samus, she was going to be expected to take care of it… something she understood instantly as her captor slid between her legs, still bound spread wide open, his monstrous cock already pressing as her abused cunt.

She could do little bit squirm a bit, turning her head sideways in futile denial, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out as the head of his cock, plated like the rest of his shaft, forced its ways past her sore cuntlips, stretching them, the small ridges on it tugging at her oversensitive flesh.

He grunted on top of her, half his weight still resting on her spread-eagled body while he shoved with his hips, drilling more inches of his considerable length into her. It was still nothing compared to Ridley, but given what she had already been through, it nevertheless absolutely agonized her.

The bounty hunter bit her lip hard to keep from crying out as he shoved. She could feel every inch of his ridged length push deep, tugging and scratching at her sore inner walls. A clawed hand gripped her chin and forced her cum-covered face back upward so that she had to look at her tormentor. "Open your eyes, cunt... and see your new master," he snarled, his breath foetid and dank.

Samus did as she was told, but not to obey him, but to show him her absolute hatred and disgust for him and his entire people. Unfortunately, where it had worked on his underlings, he merely let out what passes for a soft laugh and kepts on thrusting, eager to bury his entire length into her in one go, efforts that were successful in driving unwanted tears to her eyes and a cry from her throat.

"Yes... cry for me, hunter... cry and scream", the Pirate said, his foul breath making her stomach churn. The entire bed rumbled under his thrusts as he, now fully impaling her, started a brutal rhythm that inflicted constant pain upon her cunt without any respite or rest, his heavy balls slapping against her skin each time he drove in, making her grunt, if not cry out, in torment.

He grunted and groaned in obvious pleasure, which pained her even more. If she had just known one way to deny him the joy he gained from abusing her, it would have been a victory. But he simply ravaged her, using her as a way to get himself off just as he had used her as a mattress only moments ago.

He fucked her for what must have been at least half an hour, slowing down whenever he felt himself approach climax, as interested in prolonging her pain as he was in achieving release. "I can do that all night..." he threatened while he pumped her cunt.

Eventually, Samus gave up her squirming. She had not slept. She had not eaten. She had been abused. And she was bound anyway. With a pained gasp, she slumped onto the mattress, allowing him to hump her cunt while hoping that she could conserve some strength.

"Giving up already? What an disappointment..." he laughed, then whispered, "If you want to drink my cum, ask me for it..."

"Why... should I?" Samus hisses. 

"Because it's the only food you are going to get while on the trip..." he responds, not slowing down for one second. 

"I'd rather starve."

"We'll see how you think about that in two weeks without food...” he said... then threw his head back, groaning loudly as his cock began to pump his foul seed into her cunt, making her cringe...

He thrust in a few more times, making sure to spend all of his seed within her before finally freeing her from his shaft, pulling out and dragging the head of his rapetool over her flat belly, wiping it clean of sperm.

"Decent enough...but in time, you will become a better whore, I am certain of it", he said, climbing off the bed. "And you will even beg us for our cum."

Samus very much doubted that, but she didn’t have the mental fortitude at the moment to argue. Almost immediately the monstrous insect fell asleep again, his heavy, hard body resting atop her sore form. Her abused cunt felt like it was on fire, and the way the chitin plates on his leg rested against it did not help matters. At least if the plating was cold it might numb the pain, but instead it was a sickly lukewarm, and rough.

Still, a day of rapes was more than sufficient to tire out even a woman of Samus’s psychic strength. Faster than the blonde bounty hunter would have believed, she was asleep, dropping into an exhausted and thankfully dreamless oblivion for precious hours until she was woken up by the Lieutenant again crawling on top of her, his cock already hard in the morning.

He was wordless, seemingly half awake as he gave Samus her first rape of the day, only moments after it had begun. Barely a minute had passed since she had gained some precious sleep, and already the blonde girl was crying silently as the pirate’s cruel cock plowed through her, abusing her dry hole as painfully as possible before he pulled out, slowly stroking the hard member while he looked down at the anguished golden haired bounty hunter.

“Are you ready to beg for my cum yet, Hunter-whore?” he said, peering down into her face with multifaceted eyes, cold and alien.

“Never,” she whispered, her face set into a furious grimace.

“Suit yourself,” he said before stroking his cock harder until he erupted on her face, the three hard balls coating her visage in pale slime, making Samus wretch in disgust and hatred.

Mocking laughter filled the room as the abused blond coughed, bound on the bed with her nose clogged with cum. “You’ll learn your place eventually, hunter.” While Samus tried to keep breathing, Tsallit freed her from the bed and rebound her with her arms tied tightly behind her back and grabbed her by the hair, coated with his sticky slime. “I’ve enjoyed our time together, hunter-whore,” the Lieutenant said as he dragged the blonde across the room, throwing her into the cabin refresher unit. “But it’s time for someone else to have a shot at your holes.

The door was shut on her just before steaming hot water began to pour over her bruised body. A warm shower would feel good right now, but the water was just one step short of scalding - her skin was being tinted bright pink as the one cascaded down her body. She felt like she knew was a lobster must feel like - it felt like she was being burned, immersed in too-hot water, boiled alive. In truth, she understood that the water was nowhere near that hot - the refresher unit wouldn’t allow it - but it was significantly hotter than a human could find confortable, and was extremely painful. Still, even while her body screaming in agony, her mind relished the though of the filth and cum being scoured from her form, practically sterilized away by the steaming water. She didn’t feel like she’d ever truly be clean again, but this was a good start. She worked to block out and pain and focus on the pleasure of the slime being wiped clear.

When the door opened, steam was rising from her skin… but Tsallit looked onto her form with open lust. The refresher had dried her completely, leaving her groomed and fresh, naked as the day she was born. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into her trademark ponytail once again, and he looked as fresh and attractive as she had the moment she had been pulled from her armor. Only the reddening of her skin and the swelling between her legs betrayed the abuses she had been made to suffer.

He smiled, the insectoid mouth twisting into a shape that seemed more like the precursor to an attack than an expression of happiness. “So, shall we see who gets you next, cunt?”


	5. A new kind of hell

Samus was less than eager to find out and her glare told him, but there was little she could do as he quickly stepped around her, careful not to get within range of a possible kick, grabbed her by her ponytail and her bound wrists and shoved her out of the small room that had become her torture chamber during this night... and no doubt would remain a place of constant degradation as long as she was their captive.

Much to her dismay – but to little surprise – Samus noticed that the Pirates had thoroughly looted and ransacked her ship. Valuable equipment was strewn everywhere together with several sets of her clothes and foodstuffs. They truly were like vermin... wherever they showed up, everything went downhill.

Apparently, the others had awaited her arrival with bated breaths, each uttering a slight clicking of excitement upon seeing her forcibly led out of her room, trying to keep as neutral a face as possible, despite the fact that her cunt hurt terribly with every step. Oh, how she wished that looks could kill...right now, her glares would cut right through them and end their miserable, pathetic, vile lives.

"Lieutenant," one of the others said, nodding, not taking his leering eyes off of Samus's naked, bound form, "I hope you had a pleasant night..."

"Quit sucking up to me Quazzt," her tormentor clicked and snarled back, "whoever gets her next will be determined at random, as decreed by the General." With a swift kick to the back of her legs, Tsallit forced her down to her knees, one hand on her shoulder to make sure she stayed that way as the others gathered around her.

"But I have to say the night was wonderful. She's an even better fuck than I thought possible after our first... session." He patted her head, delighting in the death-glares she cast at them. "And still very much unbroken. Sadly, I could not even get her to ask for my cum... which means no breakfast for you, whore!"

Right now, Samus would rather have licked the slime from a Thulaxian Mold-Toad than willingly drink their cum for sustenance. She just hoped her resolve would hold during the trip. Her body could go without food for quite a while, thanks to hybrid genes and sheer willpower, but eventually she would have to decide between allowing herself to be weakened further by lack of food or preserving her dignity.

Samus hoped the trip would be over way before that moment.

"Hmmm," the one called Quazzt made, turning around to grab something from a table, "would that not call for a bit of... disciplinary punishment? After all, she obviously still thinks she's better than her new masters!" At that last sentence, Samus spat out loud and visibly... and screamed when a split second later, Quazzt raked her tits with her whip.

"Very true," Tsallit agreed and Samus, to her horror, saw that they had found her replacement weapons... among them three more whip-modules. She knew what had to come now and, in expectation of it, grit her teeth, her lips closed so tightly they turned white.

And for the first ten strokes, she even managed to keep the screams boiled up. They did not stop at that, however, blow upon blow raining down upon her, unceasingly, mercilessly. Despite her strength and willpower, the relentless whipping had her weeping and screaming way before they finally tired of it, with Tsallit delivering the final blow across her tits with the hissed words, "That was for the hundreds of my people you slaughtered, cunt!"

Drawing a ragged breath, Samus glared up at him through teary eyes, her face red from screaming. "And I would execute them all over again. Only this time I would laugh doing it!" She had hoped to provoke Tsallit into rash action, but the Lieutenant stayed his wrath.

"In time, Hunter, in time... we will make you regret every single word. But now... time to choose who gets you next. First, however..." he motioned towards Kryzzk, who grabbed something from the floor. It was one of her shirts, dark blue... and dripping wet, it seemed.

"Couldn't have you naked all the time... who knows what you might catch..." Tsallit said and next, Kryzzk threw her shirt at her... and as it stuck to her chest, she noticed it was not wet from water. The shirt had been soaked in the vile excretions of their three balls, cum soaked into the azure fabric until it was almost the color of the midnight sky.

They had to be joking. They didn’t really think she was going to wear this, did they?

Her glare hardened again, but her eyes turned to the plasma whips they all held, deactivated… but just a button press away from inflicting agony once more.

Was she?

Samus gulped, her throat dry as her blue eyes flicked back down to the heavy, soaked shirt. Humiliating, yes… but was it really worth feeling the lash over again? At the very least, it would cover her up, shielding her breasts from the leering eyes of those damned insects. It should even be long enough to partially cover her crotch, at least when she wasn’t moving.

She shook her head slightly in annoyance. Was she actually talking herself into this? Sure, it might be logical — in a twisted way, it might even be preferable to no shirt at all — but the thought of giving them what they wanted made the defiant young woman’s stomach go sour. 

And yet… she turned her eyes to the whips again. ‘I need to stay alive, alive and uninjured,’ she reminded herself firmly. ‘My suit is repairing… I need to stay in one piece and keep them from noticing until it finishes, that’s all. This isn’t so bad…’

At last, disgusted with herself, she nodded in acquiescence, looking at the floor as the pirates laughed. Their plasma whips held at the ready, Tsallit unlocked her shackles before pushing the filthy cloth back into her hands. Slowly, her body resisting ever single movement, her hands turned the shirt until she found the bottom and spread it. The fabric stuck together and didn’t want to move, so she had to really pull to open it up, her hands seeking the short sleeves. It smelled foul, like the pirates themselves, but she lifted it up over and head and before she could think about what she was doing pulled it downward, trying to get her head and hair through it without touching the disgusting fabric more than necessary.

She shuddered as the wet, sticky shirt rested against her breast, the slime holding fast to her curves, her tits, her arms, turning the once comfortable piece of clothing into practically a skintight wetsuit. It really wasn’t that bad in the grand scheme of things, infinitely preferable to being raped, or whipped, or beaten.

But it felt like a piece of her soul had crawled away and died.

She was still debating this, unable to pay more than token attention when the pirate all drew from from a deck that the Lieutenant held, holding up their cards and comparing to one another, but she definitely noticed when Quazzt walked over to her and grabbed for her hands, drawing the cuffs back together where they once more instantly locked into place. “You’re mine now, hunter slut,” he said, his voice a hideous, droning buzz like a fly hovering around the bounty hunter’s ear. “And we’re going to start simple. I want you to clean this fucking mess up.”

Samus’s eyes widened in confusion before narrowing, looking around the central room of her ship. She was no freak for cleanliness, but she had always kept her hunter-class gunship at least appropriately tidy. The pirate’s add hoc job of looting had managed to open every contained in sight, spilling their contents onto the floor haphazardly. Piles of belongings, her own, person belongings, were scattered about and broken in an ugly mess.

It was enough that they had invaded the only home she had left, and ruined it… and now they want her to clean it up as well?

The lieutenant looked askance at the pirate, his face unreadable. “That is your job.”

Without hesitation, Quazzt turned back to him, and his face turned up in their raced hideous version of a smile that made her flesh crawl. “And now the bitch can do it… do I or do I not have her to do whatever I want for the day?”

While the stare off between the two pirates continued, Samus knelt and started picking up piles of her clothing that were beneath her feet. The humiliation of needing to play maid to these worthless wastes of life aside, if she was given this task there was at least the happy hope that there would be no rape or painful punishment for a time, and combined with the ability to imagine she was putting everything back together after the pirates were vaporized it was enough to make her gleefully go about her work.

Picking up much of the mess was awkward with her hands bound, but she had solved far more difficult puzzles in her life than how to carry a box with her hands tied. After a few minutes, it became obvious that the Lieutenant wasn’t going to forbid her from doing this, so she proceeded while Quazzt sat down in one of the chairs and watched the beautiful blonde move around in her skin tight, cum soaked shirt. This soldier, clearly, knew how to balance his vices. He didn’t want to spend all his time on his lust, he wanted to save some of it to be slothful, and avoid work by making her do it for him. 

She worked for at least an hour, possibly more, picking up private belongings and putting them away, finding room in the places the pirates hadn’t destroyed and throwing out what they had. A distressingly large amount of bags began to stack up to be vented into space, and she tried not to think about how many of her belongings were ruined. All the while she was keenly aware of the faceted eyes of the pirate following her, his vile attention focused completely on her vulnerable, half naked body. She knew every time she bent down, ever time she moved, she was exposing her ass and cunt to the monster. She tried to face to the side of him whenever possible, giving him the least view she could.

For an hour Quazzt was content to sit watching, listening to the rustling of clothing and papers, boxes and bags, hearing the padding of Samus’s bare feet across the steel floor. He was glad the work was being done, and happier that he didn’t need to do it, but watching her perform so humiliating a task was quickly getting to him, his cock sliding from his insectoid chitin in anticipation. “Hunter,” he snarled when the room was almost clean. “That’s good enough,” he hissed, hefting the handle of the energy whip. “Get over here.” 

Samus sighed. So much for getting through the day without further abuse. The sight of his erect, chitin-plated cock alone made her nauseous and the idea of having this thing somewhere near her, let alone inside her would be enough to make her vomit, had she eaten anything. So, she forced her stomach to calm down and moved towards her "owner" for the day.

Of course, seeing the revulsion on her face only turned him on more and his cock twitched slightly as his arousal grew. "Kneel, whore," he snarled, his expression once again showing that disgusting grin-equivalent. How much she longed to just bash his skull in...

But, of course, she did not do it, merely glared at him with hateful eyes as she knelt between his legs, his erect cock only inches away from her face, a few drops of precum glistening at the rubber-like head. He chuckled, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it against her cheek, then her lips before she could move her head away, smearing the vile precum across her face.

A drop of it slid between her lips and Samus grimaced at the taste, immediately spitting it out, the droplet of spit and precum landing on the shirt right between her tits. "Stop playing around and get down on it!" Quazzk chittered at her, his clawed hand connecting to her cheek with a loud smack.

"Bastards", Samus hissed through clenched teeth, hating her own impotence just as much as her captors. She could see Quazzk toy with the activation button of his whip, clearly intending to let her see it, making sure she knew what consequences disobedience would have. Glaring up at him, clamping down on the feeling of nausea growing deep within her belly, Samus parted her lips, sliding them over the disgusting prick presented to her.

Even after having been force-fed their cocks before, the taste still made her gag hard the moment his rubbery cockhead slid over her tongue, slathering her tastebuds in his vile precum. She could hear the others laugh at her discomfort, loving to have the Hunter at their mercy, kneeling there in nothing but a cum-soaked shirt, forced to pleasure one of their number with her mouth.

With his throbbing cockhead inside her mouth, the plating of his shaft rubbing against her full lips, Samus felt a hand on her hair, forcing her face backwards so she was forced to look at him, although Quazzk made sure his cock did not slide out of her mouth as he snarled, "Now, Hunter... you will do more work for me. I thought to fuck your face, but then I decided to let you do all the work this time. I want you to go down on my cock until it's all in your mouth and throat." Again, he slapped her face. "Go ahead!"

Samus blinked. He could not be serious! There was no way she was going to take this thing down her throat again. She remembered all too well the last time she had been throatfucked by one of them and it had been one of the most painful and uncomfortable experiences she'd ever had. And now they expected her to take it in her throat all on her own, making herself gag and choke on the prick? Emphatically, she shook her head, only his tight grip on her hair preventing her from moving far enough to let the cock slip out of her mouth.

Quazzk did not say anything. He did not need to. Before Samus had even finished shaking her head, denying his command, she already heard the fizzing sound of a whip powering up, a split second before pain flooded her lower body, radiating from her asscheeks, where the whip had struck.

Samus could not help but scream around the cock in her mouth, the pain from her previous whipping still fresh in her mind. Before the agony could even abate, the whip struck again, pain lancing across her ass...and again... and again. Tears shot into her eyes once more as the other Pirates used her ass for target practice.

"This will go on until my cock is in your throat, Hunter", Quazzk almost casually remarked, making no true effort to hide the gleeful joy in his voice. Leaning back, he let go of Samus' hair, content to watch the others beat the Hunter's bare ass with the whips and feel her screams around his cock.

Samus screamed again. Her ass felt as if someone had poured hot lead onto it. If the whipping continued, she knew she would surely go mad. The whips were designed to cause the greatest possible amount of pain without causing actual bodily harm and they worked all too well. They could do this for hours, making her scream herself hoarse, without having to stop at all. And, given the whippings she had already received, Samus did not doubt for a moment that they wouldn't follow through with the threat. For her, there was only one option at the moment, no matter how much she might hate herself for it.

Slowly, trying her very best to ignore the strokes from the whips, which kept raining down upon her ass, she moved her head further down on the disgusting cock, sliding her lips over the plating of the shaft, feeling the head press her tongue against the bottom of her mouth as it slid further in. The plates scraped against her lips and teeth, reminding her just how awful they'd feel in her throat...but she kept going on, letting the head hit the back of her throat, causing herself to gag.

Her hands had curled into tight fists, the knuckles white with tension, as she fought her own gag reflex, forcing her own throat to accommodate the dick, the head sliding into her constricting throat, the motion accompanied with a sickening gargle from her. Immediately, mercifully, the whipping stopped and all she could hear for a moment was her own gagging and Quazzt's joyful groan. "Very good... glad you're learning so fast," he finally said to her.

"And now, you are going to throatfuck yourself onto my cock. You're going to do it deep, hard and painful for yourself. I want you to choke yourself on my cock." He slapped her again, grinning.

By all the stars in the universe, Samus yearned to bit that cock clean off… but she had already gone down that road. It was too tough, too flexible, too hard… she would only hurt herself again, to no avail. Tears of helplessness in her eyes, she slid her face away from the pirate before hatefully pushing herself forward again, her gags resuming as it was again stuck deep in her throat. 

For long minutes she hatefully, pathetically assisted in her own rape, stroking off his cock like a well trained pet. She despised herself for not having the strength to stop this abuse, but at the same time she reminded herself again and again that she needed to stall, that she needed to stay alive and uninjured until she had an opportunity to escape. As she carefully fucked her own face on the hated insect, she tried to pay no attention to act, focusing instead of imagining painful deaths for her captors.

Quazzt, of course, noted the care she took in taking his cock, her determination to cause herself the least pain possible, and he wasn’t going to stand for it. His clawed hand again slapped the side of her face, cock buried deeper in her mouth as he pushed his hips forward roughly. “I said hard, you stupid human whore. Deep, fast, and fucking hard… or do you want to be whipped again?” he sneered, the sound containing an inhuman buzz. “I sure Kryzzk would love an excuse to beat you some more…”

The reminder of the plasma whips waiting all too eagerly to once again dig into her naked flesh was all the incentive the blonde bounty hunter needed. She might hate herself, she might cry, and she might gag and wretch and suffer, but she did what she was told. Moving quicker now, she moved her head back off his shaft and shoved it forward again, her throat aching as she impaled herself back onto her abuser. Over and over again she fucked herself, attempting to emulate her same careful movements, only faster. Sadly for her, it was not really working — already it hurt far more, bruising her own throat with every passing second.

For Quazzt, this was perfect. The enslaved little blonde bitch, kneeling before him and submissively fucking her own face, gagging and retching as she hurt herself on his cock out of fear. This was the life… and though he would never admit it, at this point he was happy that the hunter had slain every other member of their band and forced them to take her own ship back to their homeworld. Who knew if he would have a piece of this hot, hated slut otherwise?

Her unwilling, painful efforts were quickly driving him to the edge, and the sight of her golden hair bobbing up and down on his cock was a beautiful sight. As his excitement grew, he could no longer sit there and instead grabbed her blonde mane in his hands and tore at it, yanking her face back and forth on his cock like a maniac. He fucked her throat with all the ferocity that he would show in raping her cunt or ass, using her hole like its entire purpose was to give him pleasure.

Samus couldn’t breath. The violence of the rape was pressing her nose against his cold chitin again and again, and it was a miracle he hadn’t broken it yet. Her hand pushed against him, but she was still bound, still weak from abuse… her chozo blood couldn’t give her enough strength to fight back. Her struggles grew more and more desperate as the pirate grew increasingly brutal, using the poor blonde human like the lowest kind of whore until his cock swelled deep within the sheath of her throat and he erupted. He held her face against his crotch, never giving her an option of whether or not to swallow as he dumped his load directly down into her stomach, and she wanted to die to forget the humiliation as the cock swelled over and over, each pulse making her sick with the thought of that foul liquid sinking into her gullet.

When at last he released her, Samus practically threw herself backward and off of him, so desperate was she to be away. She gasped in huge lungful of badly needed air, trying to control the nausea in her stomach and keep herself from vomiting, sure that they would make her suffer if she threw up his seed. Quazzt watched, satisfied and smiling as she tried to recover, already planning what he would do to her next…

Samus would have liked to hope for some respite now, but she was too much of a realist to allow herself that kind of wishful thinking. She had witnessed their sexual prowess and stamina firsthand. All the bounty hunter could hope for was maybe something simply and relatively painless.

"So, what next?" Kryzzk asked and Samus could hear the excitement in his voice. "Are you done with her?" 

Quazzt gave him a hard glare. "You'll wait your turn. I got her for the whole day and I am not nearly done with the whore yet!" To Samus, he said, "And you, Hunter... get up!" To emphasize his words, he delivered a swift kick to her hip that hurt her pride more than her body. But still, trembling with fury, Samus stood up, wiping away a smudge of sperm from her lips in a minor act of defiance.

"Now get over to the wall," he commanded, holding up the whip when he saw her hesitate. "Always remember who has the weapon here, whore. Do as I say or we'll whip you for the next four hours or so. These things are really easy to use... and you won't even faint from shock."

As much as Samus hated to admit it, the threat worked. Stepping towards the spot indicated, she hoped they would not use the whips again. Few things compared to the agony of getting hit repeatedly by a plasma whip. She'd rather dive through the lava pools of Norfair again before undergoing this.

"Face the wall and lean forward, place your hands against the wall." Samus did as she was told, feeling the cum-soaked shirt cling to her body, too short to cover her ass anymore in her position. Suddenly, a sharp pain raced through her ass, the suddenness of it making her cry out just as much as the pain.

"Oh, sorry... muscle spasm..." Quazzt said, laughing, deactivating the whip again. His cock was still hard and, given by its slow throbbing, causing her pain had aroused him further. Maybe he would be the last to die instead, Samus thought... but he would start dying before the others did. She would make sure of that. Unfortunately, that moment was still a long time away.

Samus watched over her shoulder as Quazzt came closer, his mandibles clicking in anticipation. Soon, she felt his clawed hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks. Samus sighed and closed her eyes. Of course... she should have known. Already, she felt her entire body tense up, her ass clenching.

"Oh, this will make it so much more fun..." the Pirate said, placing the tip of his rubbery, plated dick against her puckered opening, the only lubrication her spit from the brutal facerape. Samus knew what he meant, that her resistance would only make it more pain for her and more pleasant for him, but she could not bring herself to relax, not with her knowing what was about to happen. Her body still resisted, even though her mind knew the reasonable solution would be to try and relax and let it all happen.

When he began to push in, the pain was fierce, just as she had expected. Samus grunted, biting her lip hard to keep herself from screaming, at the same time desperately trying to relax her sphincter to make it easier for her, as well as for him. "So wonderfully tight... if I hadn't seen your ass taken before I could have sworn you were saving yourself for me," the vile insectoid snickered as he drilled deeper, his shaft pushing and pushing, stretching her anal cavity until a pained groan escaped her throat.

Then, he started fucking her in earnest, forcing the last few inches of his tool into her with short, brutal thrusts that slammed her forward and against the wall. "Take it... take it all in your filthy asshole, Hunter!" Quazzt hissed, grunting as he pushed and pushed, his hips slamming forward time and again, stabbing her asshole with his plated, rough cock, drawing grunts and finally cries of pain from the blonde hunter.

“Aaaargh!” Samus cried with torment as the terrible pain spread through the lower half of her body, radiating outward from her already raped and badly bruised anus while the space pirate sawed himself further and deeper into her. She wanted to weep from the pain and humiliation as his clawed hands rested on her hips and began to fuck her in earnest, abusing her with the frantic rhythm of the manic and sadistic.

“Ugh, so… tight… ugh… I could fuck you forever… you murdering cunt…” he managed to grunt out between his thrusts, leaning forward to grab Samus’s golden hair and push her face forward into the wall, his body slamming her against it by the blows of his hips against her raised ass, battering around her pretty, perfectly little face while he relentlessly squeezed his armored cock inside her abused, tight fuckhole.

Off to the side, Kryzzt was enjoying the show, his hand resting on his own cock to the bounty hunter’s disgust. His twin mouths still hadn’t healed from when she broke them… idly she wondered how long it would take. He seemed to be almost gaining sustenance from watching the obliteration of another shard of her dignity, and Samus was under no illusions that the worst was yet to come… her turn with the stupid, cruel sadist of a pirate would be the most nightmarish by far, given how badly he already wanted to punish her. “Show the whore what she’s good for,” the injured insect buzzed towards her, one hand cuffing the bounty hunter on the back of her head while he continued to stroke himself, gaze was hungry as he stared at the merciless rape of the woman he hated more that any other in the galaxy. 

Completely uncaring about Kryzzt and his pleasure, the pirate behind her happily kept pounding Samus’s tightest hole, punishing her with his cock for each and every crime she had committed against hit people’s destiny of rulership over the universe. Each time he thrust deep inside her, the blonde’s body tensed with a wave of pain, her fuckhole clenching around his dick to his great thrill. 

Samus was growing dizzy, her head burning from how it kept being slammed against the bulkhead. It was almost a mercy when she was thrown to the floor, but any since of relief she went was only momentary — no longer than the brief pause if her rape Quazzt needed to reposition himself. Then, as soon as he was comfortable on the floor behind her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards against him, his huge cock never leaving her ass, making sure she felt every twitch of his body through the massive shaft buried within her. Then, with a level brutality that new a tiny, high shriek of agony, he through all of his weight into a single thrust.

As he was violently buried into her ass completely, blinding-hot pain enveloping Samus’s world. She could swear she felt the ridges of the shaft’s chitin armor catch on something and tear, and her vision went dark as her tiny rosebud was stretched to the brink of breaking. She barely felt it when his knees pressed her legs wider, lowering her body and giving him a better angle to rape her even harder.

Quazzt laughed, the buzzing noise loud and dissonant in her ears. “Doesn’t the slut just look amazing when she’s in pain?” he asked no one in particular, pulling back on her hair so that Kryzzt, and anyone else watching, could see the raped woman’s face. His alien form was all but swelling with sexual excitement at the pleasure that Samus’s brutal torment brought him. The tormented bounty hunter could hear his strange moans of intense pleasure behind her, her suffering clearly exciting him to her great disgust while his cock rapidly reemerged from her ass before sliding in once more.

Finally, after far too long for the abused blonde’s taste, her body’s pained spasms were enough to push the space pirate over the edge, causing him to let out a loud, buzzing moan as he filled her ass with his flood of jism. She moaned in anguish as the pirate pushed the pretty blonde girl off of his dick and allowing her to fall to the floor, his pale cum leaking from her ravaged hole.


	6. Inferno

Day Seven

On the seventh morning, Kryzzk finally drew the right card, and Samus knew her luck has finally come to an end. 

With each passing day, Samus found herself having a harder time telling which of the pirates holding her captive she hated the most. She had spent the last night with Orzarl, who was making an excellent case for himself… not because his ideas were so much more or more violent than anyone else’s, but because he was so damn cheerful about all of them. He had spent the night delighted in choking her out on his cock over and over again as he tried to make her take it deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and each time she had passed out he had just smiled at her with the buzzing, double-jawed disgusting smile of their, and told her it was alright… that she could always try again. Then he had buried himself in her again. Sucking a rapist hard against after he fucked her was nothing new to her at this point, but Orzarl seemed to prefer the opposite… he’d fuck her face until he came, then before he got too soft he would skewer himself in her asshole and just let her insides slowly milk him back to being hard enough again to take a new turn in her throat.

By the end of the night, she had a half dozen loads of cum in her stomach, all of them pumped directly down her gullet. It was bad how she could feel the hot cum there, like a molten load of lead in her chest… but worse was how she was almost grateful that he pumped his jizz directly into her stomach without giving her the option to swallow or not. After a week as a sex slave, without a bite to eat, she was still refusing to swallow… but her stomach was treacherously grateful for the food. They would have to feed her eventually, she told herself. If they wanted her killed, they would have just done it already… so they wanted to keep her alive, and relatively healthy… or fuckable, as they would put it. If she just kept refusing to drink down their filth, eventually they would have to give her something real. 

When she had woken up the next morning, he had put a leash on the manacles she wore and taken her down the small cargo hold in the bottom of the ship. Taking her down might have been a bit more generous that it deserved, in truth. He had opened the hatch, and then kicked her in her rear to send her tumbling down the stairs into the hold. The bastard had laughed as Samus bounced down the steep staircase into the hold. It was only a single step steps from the bottom that the sexy blonde managed to stop on, and that was only because she had reached the end of the leash he was holding.The manacles bit into her wrist until they bled, and the sudden, painful jerking of her arms and shoulder was almost worse then the battering fall down the stairs. By the time he stepped over her, Samus was barely conscious… she hadn’t slept in days, and the exhaustion and pain and hunger and humiliation was taking a dangerous toll on her. Her svelte young body was so full of pain that even breathing made her want to moan with agony that she was too prideful to let escape. After walking over her bruised body, the pirate had apologized and reminded her to be careful and not to trip.

Immediately, he had made it known what he expected… he had set her to work licking the floor clean, and he had her damned plasma whip with him to enforce her obedience. Samus had long since regretted owning the things, because they had quickly become of of their favorite toys to use on her. He had made her bathe every inch of the small hold with her tongue before the Lieutenant had come down while he was in the process of raping her, barely letting him finish inside womb before dragging her back upstairs to decide on her next host. Samus was pretty sure their insectoid race wasn’t capable of breeding with humans, but every single day she was being given more cause of hope that she was right.

Then they had selected and for the first time, Kryzzk had won.

“Finally!” he growled, stomping forward. He barely wore anything anymore… his exosuit was usually half off these days, like he was only a split second of waiting away from raping her the instant he had permission. He proved it then, too… unwilling to wait even a second, he had tossed the bound blonde onto the floor and kicked as her legs until she was too sore to keep holding them together. Then he raped her, her body pressing against the side of her pilots chair with each thrust as he almost slide her across the ground with the force of his thrusts, feeling his triple ball slapping against her with each time.

Horrible as it was, it was almost a relief. Kryzzk had been filled with all kinds of ideas as to what he was going to do with her when it was his turn… he hadn’t been able to shut up about them for days now. Samus felt like his cock was scraping off skin with each thrust into her abused, horribly sore body, and she felt like her insides were never going to be clean again if she put them through a sanitizer one atom at a time, but she had been raped like this since her first moments in captivity. As much as the thought disgusted her, this was nothing special anymore. It was what he was likely to do after he’d satisfied his initial burst of lust that made her worry… she hated it, but she was slightly grateful for every second longer his use of her body lasted, and when he finally came in her, his the cream of his filthy body felt even more foul than usual.

“I’m going to make you wish you had never been born,” Kryzzk buzzed in his rasping, alien voice. His hand tangled in her blonde hair, messy and matted from days of abuse and lack of maintenance, and he began to drag her across the floor while she scrambled on her knees to try keeping up, to make sure that only a little bit of her hair was ripped out of her head rather than nearly all of it. As she was taken down the hall, Samus let out a surprised scream as a whip crashed across her, one more kiss from the plasma lashes of those she was leaving behind… striped the bounty hunter's perfect, creamy ass with lines of fiery red. Trying to avoid whimpering in pain pathetically, she jerked her ass from side to side in a desperate attempt to escape the pain, but probably just gave them a sexy sight as they continued to abuse her. 

Then she was back in her own room with just her, Kryzzk, and the gag in his hand. “I thought I was going to go mad waiting for you,” he admitted slowly as he tossed the cum-stained blonde onto the bed. Her face was dirty from licking up the hold, her pussy was leaking, and she was covered in welt, but if the reactions of the disgusting pirates were anything to go on she was just as desirable to them as ever. She wasn’t to struggle, to kick him into the wall until his exoskelleton shattered… but she was so tired, so weak, so damned hungry that she was no longer sure she could. Even if it were possible, it would get her no closer to freedom… She had no weapons, and there were three more of them on board the ship with Ridley dragging her around from just outside. No fight could be profitable for her now. She needed to wait… needed to, no matter how it burned. So Samus lay there as Kryzzk slowly stroked his cock, gazing at her gorgeous, abused body as he fantasized about what was coming next. 

Kryzzk picked up a pair of cuffs and began fastening them around Samus’ ankles, stretching the exhausted woman out of the bed. “I thought my turn would never come… but when I look back on, I’m glad,” Kryzzk admitted with a buzzing rasp, his hand brushing the crack in his jaw plate as he worked. “It gave me plenty of time to think… think of a perfect use for your soft, vulnerable slut-skin your humans wear.” Once Samus was properly restrained, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small box, opening it up, and smiling. It was filled completely with pins… slim, pointed skewers of steel 2 cm long, with a bright red round ball on the other end. 

His cock twitching with lust, he put one hand beneath her chin and lifted it, staring into her blue eyes with his amber ones. “I wonder if you’d be sorry if I drove one of these into those pretty eyes of yours,” he mused as he held up one of the needles between their gaze. “Fucktoys don’t need to be able to see, after all.” His other hand pinched her left nipple between his fingers and pulled her breast out, making a momentary grimace flash across the blonde’s face before she masked it. “Beg me to fuck you,” Kryzzk growled. 

Samus’ eyes focused on the needle, her breath coming just a little bit faster. She knew that she was stronger and faster than a normal human with the chozo blood that had been grafted into her, and it had allowed her to recover from some truly horrible injuries in the past… but regrow an eye? Was that something that she could do? In truth, Samus had no idea, and wasn’t even remotely eager to find out - her powers of recovery had never been tested that far. Still… to submit like that…

She met his eyes. “Go. Fuck. Yourself,” she growled, then closed her eyes.

She had no idea if he was bluffing. She was pretty sure that if he damaged her like that, it would spoil Ridley’s fun, but she wasn’t sure about that, and she definitely wasn’t sure that he was smart enough to realize that he’d be putting his own life on the line… but even so, she couldn’t bring herself to bow and scrape like that before one of the monsters that had murdered her parents. She would rather die. 

Instead of driving the needle into her eye, though, Kryzzk laughed. “I am going to enjoy this very much,” he promised as he placed the point of that ready needle near the center of her right breast, angling it down as he began to slowly push it in. Samus’ eyes snapped open at the sudden, sharp pain… the stab causing a persistent level of agony far out of proportion to the damage. Kryzzk stared with hungry, fascinated eyes, fascinated by the way her body began to shiver uncontrollably in sheer reaction as her skin dimpled beneath the needle. Small drops of blood oozed out around the needle as he pushed it deeper into the meaty part of her full breast, all the way until he could go no further and it felt to Samus like the sharp metal tip was scraping against her heart with each thudding beat. Only the crimson ball tip was still visible, dripping a small trail of blood to her stomach.

Then Kryzzk pulled the second needle from the box, leaving the first fully embedded. Samus couldn’t help but follow the sharp point with her eyes despite herself, shuddering as he pushed them into her, one after the other. One, two, three, four, five, six… he was alternating between her breasts with each one of them until it felt like her breasts were fiery balls of pain, each twitch a screaming torment searing through her body. Drawing even a single breath was torture as her chest rose and fell.

“Want to fuck me yet you useless slut?” Kryzzk said with a cruel smile. 

“You…” she hissed from between clenched teeth. “You’re… a coward…” Talking was hard. She found herself panting with almost every word as every syllable made her chest move. “Un… tie… me, and we’ll see who the… useless… one is…” 

Kryzzk’s eyes flashed. “If you’re not going to use your voice productively, you won’t be using it at all.” He reached down into the bag and took out a metal collar with some kind of metal box on the back. Samus wanted to thrash as he began fastening the degrading thing around her neck, but with the way how many movement made her tits hurt like they were on fire, her struggles were far less enthusiastic than they would have been otherwise. 

As the collar closed around her neck, a sudden, sharp pain came into the back of her neck, like something in the collar had stabbed deep into her neck. “What the hell was…” she said… or, to her horror, tried to say. Nothing came out, not a whisper. In fact, not even air. A moment later, she realized that she couldn’t breathe in, either… somewhere in the middle of her neck, between the coils of that collar, nothing was being allowed past… nothing in, and nothing out. She couldn’t breathe! It was like there was some… barrier… erected right in the middle of her throat, and no matter how hard she heaved, how hard she tried to suck in air, she could get nothing… nothing that could soothe her burning lungs. A flash of instinctive panic went through her, beyond rational thought, beyond stubbornness and her inherent indomitable will. This went deeper…. Millions of years of evolution that was telling her that she needed to breathe now now now now now now. He was going to kill her… Ridley would kill him for this, but she would be dead. 

In that moment, Samus’ desperate mind would have begged him to fuck her… but she couldn’t say a word.

Then he picked up more needles and got back to work. Samus was thrashing now, the fire of the needles agonizing but her mind wouldn’t let her remain still, not with the desperate struggle for air and the instinctive panic it inspired. It made every pain sharper, more profound… etched it more violently into her mind. Samus was looking forward to the moment she would pass out. As the pain grew greater, and more and more needles found their way into her skin, the thoughts of never waking back up began to seem almost a mercy. 

But no matter how her lungs screamed, no matter how she suffered, Samus didn’t pass out. Her vision did not begin to go dark, her mind didn’t cloud, and the pain didn’t stop. “Understand yet?” Kryzzk snarled at her. “Stupid worthless whore. Your species entire species in weak and pathetic. So easy to torment. To easy to make suffer.” That doubled jawed expression looked like an especially cruel smile to Samus at the moment. “We built these for punishing human slave fodder,” he told her as he reached down for additional things to torment her with. “The collar is putting oxygen into the blood directly. You’re getting everything you need, pulled right out of the air and put into your veins. You’re getting everything you need…” 

His grin grew wider. “But it also stops any of the CO2 from escaping your lungs, and your human body is as weak and pathetic as ever. It is telling you, over and over and over, that you need to breathe now… or you’re about to die. And it can’t vent that gas, so it’s going to keep screaming… forever and ever.” Kryzzk snorted a buzzing laugh. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

Kryzzk held up a tiny tube that sparked to life, flame emerging from the tip in a blazing diamond torch as he lit it, even while he left another bundle of long, sharp pins in his other hand and smiled at the bound, helpless beauty. Samus's eyes went wide as the flame sparked and fluttered. Samus wanted to scream in horror and frustration and terror but she couldn’t make a sound… she didn’t even have the ability to beg anymore and do as he asked. Her attempt to scream only grew greated as he brought the flame down to her cunt, tracing it lightly over sex, burning away the tiny hairs that had begun to grow during her week in captivity. Her body thrashed in a desperate attempt to make Kryzzk pull the flame away from her tender cunt, but she was too bound to get away… she could only hear the crackle and sizzle as her hairs burned and her body exploded in agony. A second later, one of the pins vanished into the shuddering flat plane of her belly. He caught the lip of her navel and pushed the pin right through it, making Samus writhe madly against her bunk. 

Kryzzk didn’t touch her with the flame, not wanting to damage her yet, but he brush the flame no more then a quarter of an inch from the fluttering lips of Samus's cunt. The bounty hunter bucked and shuddered in terror and pain, so much of her body vanishing in the pain, her lungs, her breasts, her sex, her belly, her mind… all of them burning beneath the space pirate’s cruelty. Part of her had thought that she had seen the limits of suffering and degradation, that she had been taken down as far as a woman could go… but she was now just realizing that she had been impossibly wrong. Suddenly, Samus felt pathetically naive for believing she would be able to make it until they landed on Zebes… that there would be anything left of her to escape when they did. Kryzzk, Ridley, and the others would always have some new cruelty to inflict on her helpless, sexy body.

"Kiss my cock, human slut," Kryzzk said, slapping her wide eye, pain-twisted face. His shaft was almost right before her face, hard as a rock. "Show me what your mouth is form, and maybe I’ll let you breathe. Give it a big wet kiss… wrap those cocksucking lips on your god’s cock and show how much you love it."

Samus stared up blankly at Kryzzk, barely comprehending the words through the ocean of pain… but she was quickly realizing that she really would do anything they asked, suffer any indignity, if only the collar would come of. After only a moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth and pressed it against the underside of Kryzzk's cock just behind the chitinous bulge of his head. Her lips parted, her tongue teased out to play over Kryzzk's heated exoskeleton.

Just because she was doing what he wanted, didn’t mean the pirate was finished. Still the fire brushed her legs, her pussy, seeming to burn her soul itself. Kryzzk played the flame a quarter inch from the tendons that lined her inner thighs watching the muscles jump and twitch with involuntary reactions, trying to flinch away from the pain… a second before he plunged a pin deep into the muscle of Samus's right thigh. Not satisfied with merely sticking it into the burned skin, he then screwed the pin around until a drop of bright red blood oozed out to streak over her silky skin. He plunged another pin into her leg just above her kneecap, a third up into the soft pillow of flesh where her thigh met the curve of her ass. A forth went high on her hip. One inch at a time, Kryzzk methodically tortured her the right side of her body with the sharp skewers of metal. 

The whole while, the blue-eyed girl stared at Kryzzk's huge, stiffened cock with wide, horrified eyes. She didn’t want to see what he was doing to her helpless body as her tongue slowly lapped at the hated bastard’s fat prick. Her leg was dotted with pins by now, and the bright crimson heads looked like drops of blood from wounds. At less thirty of them of them poked into the soft flesh of her thigh, perhaps as many as twenty more sticking into her calf. Kryzzk stabbed one into the super-sensitive flesh just behind her knee, and from the tremble her tongue against his cock, he could tell that she had tried to scream and been unable to make a sound. Before her tongue had stopped trembling, he had plunged in another two. 

She kissed and licked her way up and down Kryzzk's thick cock, desperately hoping to please him, hoping she could convince him to stop torturing her… maybe even to let her breathe. The hope seemed foolishly faint, but it was the only desperate one that Samus had left, so she slithered her tongue all over his wrist-thick prick, lathering the chitinous pole with her spit and then kissing it away. She even willingly pressed the big cock between her lips and pumped on it, slurping up the disgusting, filthy drops of pre-cum that oozed from the sharpened head of his prick. "That's it, whore," Kryzzk said, twisting his hand even tighter in her hair and jerking her from side to side. "You're starting to learn.” He repositioning himself above her head, and plunged his fat cock down between her lips. Samus found that she couldn’t suck it even if she wanted to… just as she couldn’t draw air, she couldn’t produce any suction, but she tried anyway, bob her head frantically forward and back. At the angle she was bound, it hurt terribly to take the full length of Kryzzk's cock down the narrow tunnel of her throat, but he wasn’t giving her any choice. It made her gag constantly and rubbed her tender throat raw, but a genuine tear dripped down her face as she realized that with the collar, he didn’t need to pull out at all… that she could suffocate like this on his prick forever, and she could do nothing about it. The bounty hunter squirmed, her tongue all over the fat rod as it pushed back and forth through the warm wetness of her mouth, hoping against hope that if she could make him want to cum more than he wanted to hurt her for a second, maybe he would leave her alone for just a moment.

Then she felt something being pushed into her cunt. Something thick, rough, unyielding… vaguely phallic-shaped, but rougher, harsher, obviously made of metal. At the same time, his other hand was working another pin into her body, reaching beneath her to drive them into her ass. One after the other, sharp pins disappeared into her rear, and the beautiful bounty-hunter ass tensed hard as a rock with each new pin Kryzzk stuck into the silky cheeks, but not matter how she her muscles tried they couldn't clench tight enough to keep the pins from spearing into her vulnerable flesh. Samus tried to jerk away from the pins that were stabbing her, but the effort only ground her pussy more violently into whatever Kryzzk was still shoving up inside of her. 

Kryzzk fed her his cock, pushing it pass her stretched lips through the warm, unwilling cavity of her mouth, not stopping until he was clogging the tiny, sore tunnel of her throat. Samus did her best to suck him, letting her mouth fill with spit and then swishing it over the thrusting prick. But he was fucking her throat too fast and hard now for her to do much more than that, even if she was able to draw breath to apply suction. The best she could was squirm her lips around the fleshy rod as it speared through them.

“Fucking whore,” Kryzzk swore. Then abruptly, unbelievable agony flashed through her, an electrical shock that started deep in her pussy and spread out, overwhelming her body and mind complete. Agony more complete than anything she had ever felt before took away every other sensation… but only for a second. Then she felt almost nothing anymore… not the pins, not her legs, not her ass. Only the burning in her lungs remained below her neck. What had he done to her? Kryzzk didn’t pull his cock out of her mouth… instead, he simply leaned over and undid the cuffs on her legs. They were limp in her hands, and while her body slowly began coming back to life, she couldn’t feel his hands on her as he brought her legs up to him, recuffed them to the bed by her head. Only then did he finally pull out to walk around her, and she could see what he had stuffed into her pussy… her Paralyzer. That was a charged shot he had just shot into her… an electric suppression weapon that was designed as a capture and personal protection weapon for her when she was out of her suit. It meant that the numbness wouldn’t…

Agony returned all at once. Her body suddenly screamed every injury at her in unison as her nerves all woke up at once, and Samus would have screamed like a banshee if she had the air to do it. Instead, she could do nothing but cry as Kryzzk resumed torturing her, grabbing a new handful of pins and thrusting one of them into the ringring of her asshole. Samus eyes lit up with the overwhelming pain of that, jerked her hips wildly from side to side in a wild effort to dislodge the awful metal pin, but there was no hope of that… the Space Pirate just waited until she had exhausted herself before he pushed another, and another, and another pin into the ring of muscle, one after the other until the red heads made her ass look bloody and swollen, her shithole outlined by the sharp pins. 

Mercy. It was the only thought in Samus’ mind… there was nothing else between her and giving in and begging but her own lack of air to speak with. She wanted to scream as Kryzzk grabbed her paralyzer again and began fucking her savagely, raping Samus' tattered pussy with her own weapon, relentlessly and violently ramming the unyielding metal deep up her snatch. It made Samus thrash and buck like a wild dessgeega, her mouth slammed closed, teeth chattering together. 

Soon, he was bored of that particular torment, and even though he didn’t pull the paralyzer from her raped hole, he moved onto a new torment. With dedication, Kryzzk began working to turn her left leg into the same type of pincushion that her right already was. He drove the pins into her hip, thigh and calf. He even stuck one pin beneath the nail of her toe, making Samus want to howl furiously. Without warning he abandoned her leg and stuck a pin right through the taut, swollen lips of her cunt. "You exist to suffer," Kryzzk promised her furiously as he speared her clit with one of the horrid, long pin. Supernovas of bright light and anguish exploded behind Samus' eyes, and she cursed her Chozo blood… without it she would have surely passed out before suffering this kind of agony. Instead, she was still aware and sensitive, ready to feel more and more. Kryzzk fucked her clit with the needle a few times, sliding it back and forth with delight before grabbing a second needle and sending it to join its brother through her quivering clit. Only after four more did he move back to her swollen pussy, sinking additional pins into her cunt-lips on the other side before moving on to her shaking, jerking inner thighs. He ground pin after pin into the long crevice that stretched from the end of her pussy-slit throughout her ass-crack up to her tailbone.

And all throughout the process of being turned into a living, suffering pincushion, Samus could feel the tiny electrical charge as her paralyzer built up a second charge inside her swollen cunt. The gun was was buried deep up inside her, her delicate pussy stretched and filled in ways that it had never been meant to go. Her legs shuddered in their bondage, held helpless for the pirate to use them to hurt her. 

Kryzzk lined her vulnerable flanks with pins, driving them deep and twisting them to draw little beads of blood with each and every pin now. The pirate drew a line of pins from her hips to under her arms, then up her arms and to her fingers. “So soft,” he growled. “So fragile. So pathetic.” He stuck pins through the soft webbing between each finger, driving it deep into her palm through the gaps between her fingers. As an afterthought, he returns to her feet and did the same between her toes. The pain was overwhelming, and combined with the agony in her lungs and her pussy it was reducing Samus to pathetic tears… she no longer had the awareness to care that he could see, that she was giving him what he wanted. She still cried bitterly.

"Stick your tongue out,” Kryzzk instructed her as he began dotting her stomach with dozens of the sharp pins. “Maybe, if you look like enough of a slut, I won’t have to keep hurting you. Probably not, but you can hope.” 

Samus opened her mouth as wide as she could, and let her tongue dangling out. Kryzzk walked around, and knelt on top of her, dropping first one, then all three of his alien balls past her lips. Together, the three filled her spit-slick cavity utterly, distorting Samus's beautiful face as her pretty cheeks puffed out horribly to make it all fit.

"That's it hunter-slut, tongue them like the soft-skin whore you are.” Kryzzk rubbed his dripping cock across her forehead, leaving trails of pre-cum all over her. With her face held immobile like that, it became the next target for the pings. Samus had never pierced her ears before, but now they were pierced anad pierced and pierced again, each ear driven completely through over and over again. She tongue his balls, trying to please him… but he didn’t stop. Not when he finished with her ears and began skewering her shoulders and the hollows of her collarbone. Not when he he drove them into her armpits. Not even when he grabbed her tits with both of his hands and squeezed, digging dozens of pins deeper and deeper with each agonizing squeeze. 

Then she started weeping openly as she pulled out of her mouth, grabbing another handful, and got back to work on adding more to her tits, one pin at a time turning her perfect breasts into something that looked more like the back of a greemer. Samus could do nothing but whimper silently and suffer at the obscene spectacle of him forcing hundreds of the pins deeper into her tits. 

And he had saved the best for last. When her breasts were almost so covered in the red pinheads that she looked like she was wearing a red bra, he grabbed two final pins and holding them up before her eyes. 

Samus just wept. She knew what he was going to dow ith them. She prayed she was wrong.

She wasn’t.

Kryzzk grabbed her pin-riddled burnt left tit with his left hand, holding it still in spite of Samus's frenzied thrashing. He steadied his right hand next to his body and positioned the needle at proper angle at the base of her nipple. Then he shoved the thick, long, sharp needle directly down into the bud of her nipple. Samus thrashed with more energy than she had had in nearly an hour, her beautiful face twisted with pain and terror. The tip of the needle disappeared down into the very depths of her nipples, thousands of nerve endings screaming in unison at the violation. 

Then his hand gripped her right tight, and she began weeping again even before she felt the next needle. 

Kryzzk moaned with pleasure as he looked at the work of art he had created, covering her completely in painful, agonizing dots of crimson. He reached down and smashed Samus' pin-cushion tits together for a few moments before he grabbed her nipples, squeezing them around their skewer as he twisted them in separate directions as viscously as he could.

"You aren’t a hunter anymore,” Kryzzk snarled, still clearly furious, hating her more and more with each outrageous, painful violation he forced on her body. “Not a warrior. Not a pilot. You aren’t even a disgusting human. From now on, all you are is a mouth, a cunt, and a asshole all wrapped up in one slutty package." He spat on her face. “All you’re good for is getting raped and hurt… it’s the only meaning of your life now.

Part of Samus’ mind felt disconnected, even her super-human mentality stretched to its limit by an overwhelming pain. Her anguish just seemed to intensify over and over until it was absolutely unbearable. She could barely feel any individual one anymore as Kryzzk moved to the front of her, gripping her hair and forcing her face to the right angle to once again shove his cock into, sliding it brutally down her throat. Even the pain in her lungs had become just one more pain in the cloud. She felt like she didn’t have a body anymore… the sensation of her throat clenching around his thick alien cock felt like it was happening to someone else. It throbbed in her throat almost in time to the beat of her heart. 

And then he fired off the paralyzer again. 

If she had breath, Samus’ scream would have split the air every single agony was abruptly overridden again at every nerve fired at once, her body jerking and clenching like a fist on the cock in her throat. A savage grin was locked on Kryzzk’s alien face as he watched her muscles jerk spasmodically in their bonds. The paralyzer sent electrical current coursing into her cunt and all the way up her body, to the point he could see tiny arcs of it between the tightly-packed needles in her tits, and it made her entire body convulse as the weapon firing her nerves beyond the limits of even Samus’ endurance, turning her body into a churning mass of pain. Then, abruptly, she went limp, nearly painless… but it wasn’t a relief. Instead, it just let Samus focus on the feeling of having her throat raped to the exclusion of nearly all the pain, while dread built in her mind. Any second now… 

Every single nerve in her body woke back up at once, and it felt like every single pin had been driven back into her at once like it was the first time. Her cunt realized that it was being so horrendously packed. Her lungs realized they were suffocating. All of it crashed over her at once like it was happening for the first time, and Kyrzzk moaned in pleasure as her throat spasmed with the attempt to scream and scream and scream. The pirate gripped her head between his hands, feeling like he was going to crush it as her throat spasmed around his cock, sending chills up his spine as her saliva dripped from her lips and slid down his testicles. He began to fuck her face with short, sharp jabs, feeling his three balls smack her nose with each fucking motion, reveling in the feeling of using this cunt like a piece of meat, the a spasming, jerking piece of fuck meat.

Then, when Samus finally finished thrashing, he triggered the weapon again. Like a fiery, pulsing star, it exploded in her cunt — the current throbbing into her tits and clit sending screaming flares of agony through her mind. Then nothing, just a fucked face. Then all the tortures inflicted at once again as her nerves returned to life. Then shock. Then numb. Then tortured. Over and over and over again as she felt like she was being raped forever, a cock in her throat as she suffered through more than an hour of torture over and over and over again in a single second of horrible awareness. Pain flowed through her in waves like the crashing surf as she convulsed in her bonds, her throat clenching so hard that Kryzzk wondered if it was going to rip his dick off… Samus howling in silence as the sadistic Space Pirate fucked her face until his cock finally spilled its seed down her gullet.

By the time Kryzzk ripped the paralyzer out of her and got off her face, Samus didn’t feel like a hero. She didn’t even feel like a person. She felt like a warm sheath for cock, and one that had been horribly mistreated. She felt like… nothing at all. 

Kryzzk slowly uncuffed her. Samus had her hands and legs free for the first time in days. This was the moment she was waiting for… but she felt utterly drained. Enervated almost to the point of death. She felt she would lose a fistfight with a baby as he reached into his bag, grabbing some new implement of her torture. Samus couldn’t bring herself to even twitch to try to escape. "Put this on," Kryzzk said, tossing something at her. The tight suit, something like rubber, landed on her face. “Get this on, and I’ll take that collar off you for now. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Samus was horrified to admit that it did. She felt like she would do anything just for a single breath… the thought of being able to breath normally again was more intoxicating that any narcotic. She held up the blue suit… and stared at it in dawning horror.

“I’m going to time you, hunter-whore,” Kryzzk warned her. “Every minute it takes you to squeeze your slutty little body into that is going to mean ten more lashes from the plasma whip. Better get started."

Samus held it in dismay. It was one of her inner bodysuits… a zero-suit, but… something was wrong with it. It felt thinner… and smaller. She looked at him in horror, and just noticed him smiling and stroking his cock. “Fifteen seconds already, human slut. You must not want any of that soft skin of yours to be left when I’m finished with you.” Slowly, Samus began to stretch it out. It took all the energy the blonde had left just to roll to her knees and unfold the blue bodysuit. As gently as she could, she slipped her foot into the right leg into the outfit, she realized how hard it was going to be to put it on.

Samus didn’t have an ounce of fat on her, but she wasn’t a small woman either… she was fit, well muscled, and tall. This suit had been made in her fabricator at what seemed like half the normal size… far, far too small for her. It was going to squeeze every inch of her… and the pins were still embedded in her. She looked up at Kryzzk, silently begging for mercy, and he just snarled at her. “Thirty,” he said coldly. “And if you pull out a single one of those, I’ll replace it with a dozen more each.” 

Closing her eyes for a moment in despair, Samus began to push. The rubber of the zero-suit was so thin that it molded to every bump and contour on her sexy body… especially the bump of the round pin heads. It squeezed each and every one of them, driving them deeper into her skin like they were being hammered in, making her wince with every movement of her body. The suit was so tight that it made Samus think she might smother if she put it on, even without the collar on. It took every ounce of strength she had to pull it up her long, lean legs. By the time she had stretched it painfully around her lush, creamy thighs, Samus collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted and overwhelmed in the agony. It was driving more and more of the pins into her delicate inner thighs with every twitch now, and her pride was all but abandoned as she wept openly.

"Five minutes already," Kryzzk said with a leer. "I don’t even think you’re halfway yet, cunt.”

The crotch of the zero-suit had been slit, revealing the swollen pink lips of Samus's cunt and the tight dark crevice of her ass. That was humiliating, but at least it meant that it wasn’t going to drive the pins in her cunt and ass deeper. It was a small mercy, infinitesimal really, but it was enough to almost make her pray for thanks to gods humanity had long ago abandoned. Samus' strong arms trembled with effort of pulling the skintight suit up over her full, sexy ass. She squirmed over the floor like a sexy snake, like a cheap dancer in a bar putting on a lewd show as she twisted and jerked her sexy little body across the floor of her cabin, hurting herself horribly with every movement. 

"Not yet slut," Kryzzk threatened as she began to slow while she pulled the rubber slowly and painfully up her torso. “Don’t you want to breathe? Or have you so completely internalizes that cock is more important to you than air already?” 

Pulling the zero-suit over her tits was the most painfully part of all. The rubber crushed her tits, driving more than two hundred pins deeper into her, making her scream soundlessly with each movement as the rubber flattened them against her chest and spreading them until they looked like two soft comfortable pillows. There were holes for her nipples, and with her tits crushed so cruelly by the tight rubber and the needles skewering her, the nubs of flesh swelled and throbbed. Her nipples spiked out unbelievably hard and long. Kryzzk leaned over and pinched them until Samus squirmed with agony. He just pinched them harder around the needle down their middle, then checked them time.

"Ten minutes, Samus-bitch," he spat. "One hundred lashes already. Even a plasma whip is going to burn you after that many, isn’t it? You want to be worthy so bad that you want me to tear that soft skin off your body, do you?” Kryzzk growled in appreciation as Samus pulled the rubber over her arms and onto her shoulders. She tried, and failed, five times to zip up the back before she got a hold of the zipper and began pulling it up… the entire suit tightening around a thousand spearing points of agony with each jerk upward on the binding, her mouth open in a single, desperate, soundless scream that seemed to last forever.

And then she was finished. Samus collapsed on the floor, the zero-suit finally on. If she had felt exhausted before, it was nothing compared to what the last thirteen minutes had done to her. The rubber suit had perfectly molded to every single line and curve of Samus's sleek, sexy body. Her long, lean legs her full, curvy ass, hourglass waist, and high, proud tits all look as though they had been coated in a thin layer of shining black paint. A thousand tiny bumps were visible on her skin, proof of where the pins were digging deeper into her skin with each second. The way the exhausted, sexy bounty-hunter moved as her body slowly writhed sinuously with pain and fatigue.

Kryzzk looked on with satisfaction as he grabbed onto her neck, staring into her dead-looking blue eyes. There was no eagerness in that gaze, no hope, no strength. He doubted he had fucked it out of her for good, but he had just proved to himself, and her, that it was possible to abuse her badly enough that she was nothing but a mewling whore begging for mercy. By the time the Space Pirates were done with her, it would be a permanent transformation. A bitch as sexy as Samus needed constant fucking.

He undid the collar, ripping it from her neck and letting her abruptly exhale in a vicious huff before gasping in. In, out, in, out, she breathed, genuinely seeming grateful for the tiny privilege. “Is there something you want to say to me, hunter-whore?” Kyrzzk asked.

Samus met his eyes with the blue ones… then closed them. “Please fuck me,” she said softly. 

“Of course,” he Kryzzk snarled, spitting on her. “After I finish whipping you, of course.” 

Samus began to weep again.


	7. Voyage's End

It was increasingly hard to remember who she was.

Four weeks ago, Samus had a plan. Four weeks ago, she had decided that she was going to hold out until her suit’s self repair functions had completed, until they had made planetfall… to endure until she had a real chance at escape. Four weeks ago, Samus had been an idiot. 

The blonde girl had no one watching her, no one to impress, no one to judge her… she whimpered freely as she forced her tortured, exhausted body to keep working. It ached, and it was all her own fault because she was doing the thing that made it hurt, but she didn’t have a choice. Her cunt was clutching around the pumping shaft of the paralyzer that pierced it, and the lube of her well-fucked hole drenched the seat she was strapped to. The tiny, swollen mouth of her asshole sucked and winked around the fat stick of the faux cock that was spiking through it, working in harmony with Samus's pussy as it punished her again and again and again. 

"Mmmmmmm!" Samus moaned around the thick fat stalk of rubber cock that filled her mouth, a toy of her own that they had found in her belongings. "Mmmmmmm, ohhh-ah! Ah! Ah!" It had been hours since she’d been left here, and every second had felt like a year of suffering. The bounty hunter’s pussy felt like there wasn’t a single inch of her insides that hadn’t been hurt by the paralyzer systematically scraping each inch, and her asshole felt like they would be able to stretch it wide enough to drive her spaceship through. The muscles in her long, sexy legs were knotted and cramped with effort of kicking them out again and again on the pedals, and it was harder every passing second for the exhausted beauty to keep from passing out from pure exhaustion. Fear and determination was the only thing still driving her on, fueling her beaten, ravished body with enough energy to keep her going.

"Agh… agh… agh… Ooooooo!" Samus eyes rolled back in her head, and she lolled on her shoulders in slow, lazy circles on her shoulders. "Agh! Agh! Agh!" The clips that Tsallit had fastened on her nipples and clit might not actually be tearing her body but as they pulled at her she certainly felt like they were, stretching them so far from her body that Samus couldn’t believe they would ever be the same again. Her nipples were pulled out over four inches from her breasts, an agonizing experience, and while she couldn’t see her clit it seemed like it had be even further. She would have sold her soul for a drink of water — Her body was bathed in sweat beneath the taunting, ruined zero suit that was skintight against her aching, hard working body. 

Then a pulse of electricity smashed into her through the clamps, as it had every fifteen minutes or so since she had been put here. "Aaagggghhhh!" Samus screamed as the current hit her, and her sleek body writhed and twisted against the bonds that held it in place on the equipment. She twisted and squirmed and jerked against the frame, her lean, sexy body going rigid as the shock waves of agony overwhelmed her and made her limbs tremble, her flawless body taut in the bonds. She screamed as lighting bolts of agony shot through the clips that cut into her nipples and clit. Her teeth chattered against the dildo she was holding in her mouth, spit from her watering mouth poured from the corners of her lips. Her body trembled more powerfully then ever, shaking with the high voltage shock she was receiving.

Samus screamed like a dying woman around the huge rubber dildo, shaking her head from side to side in a frantic effort to deny the searing pain that was coursing inside her sexy body, the pain that was flowing through her every cell. The anguish of the dying.

It wasn't until the paralyzer fired that Samus realized she had working her feet on the frame. Unbelievable anguish washed through every nerve in a second before her whole body went limp, ever nerve shutting off before coming back to life in an crippling rush of pain. She tried to pump the pedals, but her muscles in her shapely legs had turned to mush. She fell forward over the front, gurgling and drooling in agony as torment flooded through her. The paralyzer and the other shaft stopped the thrusting inside her cunt and asshole, but the spike of agony that her reawakening nerves poured through her body made her shake up and down on the shaft as if she was engaged in the world's most violent coupling.

"Aghhh! Fuck… fuck…" Samus couldn't get her muscles back under control. The pain was blinding her, and her heart was beating so loudly that she could hear it thundering in her own ears. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't control her arms or legs or head, but she was thrashing around regardless, her cunt muscles clenching over and over on the source of her agony as the last vibrating tingles died away. Her asshole contracted around the ribbed metal phallus that pierced it until the pain from her shit-chute was almost equal to that of the electricity still dancing through her strong, beautiful body.

She was shocked again. The electricity burned her nipples and clit like open fires pressed against them. Through a haze of agony and exhaustion, Samus realized that she had to start moving again, had to work the pedals, or her torment would continue. Even her augmented physiology had its limit… too much of a shock could kill her. She had to work… even if it meant that it went back to having the paralyzer and the other makeshift dildo pumping inside her, had to feel pain as they raped and chaffed the insides of her pain-drenched pussy and asshole raw.

Slowly, her lean body trembling with the flow of electricity and the strain of working her exhausted muscles, Samus begin to pump her legs. The first hard thrust of the paralyzer deeper into her cunt almost made her cry out and fall down again, but she forced herself to keep going. And, at last, the electric shocks stopped. 

Samus had long since lost track of how long she had been here. When Lieutenant Tsallit and the others had stuck her here, he was supposed to be back for her in the morning. It seemed like she had been here for weeks. After a while, the pain and the rape and the shocks and the blasts from the paralyzer had begun to blur together into one continuous whole, until it was hard to remember she hadn’t been here for her entire life. Her endurance, however, had its limits. At first there had been a deep, painful burning through her lush thighs and long, lean calves. Then Samus's hadn't been able to straighten her legs. Finally she could visibly see the muscles twitching and bunching under the sleek, tight blue zero suit rubber covering her creamy, silky legs. After that, they threatened to stop working altogether… 

***

It had started halfway through the day, when Samus had retched rather than successfully take the space pirate’s cock deep into her throat. It was something she had learned to do tragically successfully over the last four weeks, but today, she had failed… probably because she had barely been allowed the sleep the entire month of space travel. The lieutenant who had drawn her number today was less than pleased to see the mess she had made. "Please Tsallit!" Samus moaned, too tired to scream at the pain that burned through her scalp as he dragged her through the ship by her hair. She hated it… hated so much that she was actually begging… but after a month of suffering, Samus did all kinds of things now she never would have imagined being willing to do. Even if she escaped in the next seconds, she was beginning to fear some of the changes might be permanent. "Please let me try again! I’ll make it good for you… Let me rest for just a second! Please! Just a second and then I'll do whatever you want!"

"Move your ass, you lazy hunter-whore!" Tsallit growled as he pulled her through the hallway of her gunship, into the small gym. Flying through space and away from normal gravity for weeks at a time meant that Samus needed to spend a lot of time making sure her muscles didn’t atrophy… part of that was exercising daily, so she had some equipment to work with. Naturally, the only kind of exercise she had been getting this week involved stretching her holes, so she hadn’t been in here since her captivity had begun. As she came into sight of the equipment in the room, Samus gasped.

Like everything else she owned, it had either been destroyed or turned into one more way to torture her. The gravity bike was designed to work out every part of her at once, to simulate old earth gravity in how it pulled, but how there two ugly protrusions attached to the seat. The first was dangerously familiar… her paralyzer, the long barrel of the stun weapon jutting upward like a blade. The second was a piece of ribbed machinery, a replacement part for one of the air compressors on the ship. Together, they had the shape of two hard, ugly male cocks, each a foot long. Tsallit tossed her against it, and she all but collapsed onto the frame. Just leaning on the seat made the fake pricks thrust up and down slowly. Samus could see the mechanism that shifted the device and manipulated gravity had been attached to them - pressure on the seat would cause those two shafts to move like pistons, plunging them up and into whoever was sitting on it. 

And she knew who that person would be.

Samus didn't have much time to see anything else before the big space pirate grabbed her and pulled her leg over the side of the bike. Samus struggled desperately, urging her fucked-out, worn-out, malnourished body to frantic motion in a vain attempt to escape the horror the cruel lieutenant had planned for her. It was no use. In moments she felt the two huge fake pricks splitting open her swollen fuck-holes. Tsallit pulled her down to the base of the seat, filling her asshole and cunt with the fat metal shaft and the barrel of her own weapon, making her cry out softly as he began fastening straps over her thighs and hip. 

Cold terror froze Samus as she felt the paralyzer sinker deeper into her than it ever had. The memory of the unbelievable agony that it was capable of delivering was almost more than she could stand. Not for the first time, she wondered if they were going to kill her on accident… she had little doubt Ridley would obliterate the pirate responsible, but she would be just as dead. How much more could she take? The makeshift cocks speared so deep inside her body that Samus couldn't keep from squirming, trying to ease the terrible pressure they exerted on her already battered channels. The foot-long barrel of her weapon that skewered her pussy pressed harshly against her cervix, stretching her swollen, beaten cunt to the very limits of its elasticity. The equally long shaft of unyielding metal that clogged her ass made her cheeks feel as though they were being pulled apart, and made her legs feel as though they were no longer joined to the same body. She could feel the fat, blunt head of it pushing deep inside of her asshole, making her bend forward over the exercise equipment in a desperate effort to relieve the pressure.

"Now for the fun part," Tsallit growled. “This will teach you your place.” He clipped a large, cruel-looking, sharp-edged metal clip with interlocked metal teeth onto each of Samus’ raw, swollen nipples, letting the cruel metal teeth bite deep into her tender flesh. Samus screamed despite herself as she watched the steel jaws indent her sensitive nipple-flesh. Tiny droplets of blood oozed from the minute piercings in the hard nubbins of flesh. The pain was so bad that Samus thought her nipples had been ruined, torn from her firm, soft tits forever until she looked down and saw that somehow they were still there, squashed almost flat by the clips. It hurt so much worse than even the needles had. 

Samus thrashed, half mad with the pain, but even then she was aware enough to see that Tsallit had a third clamp… and his tri-jawed face was twisted into a sadistic smile as he ran it between her swollen cunt-lips. She tried to jerk away… but it was too late. Tsallit let the clip snap on her clit and Samus's world exploded in a haze of agony. She twisted and thrashed on the bicycle, causing the twin shafts to sink brutally deeper into her pussy and asshole. The paralyzer struck against her cervix hard enough to forced her to rise up.

She grabbed for the metal squeezing her clit with her bound hands, ready to tear it off in spite of the terrible punishment she knew would follow, but the Space Pirate stepped in and caught her wrists. Samus fought so savagely that Tsallit had to hit her in the face with his other hand to stun her before he could force Samus’s attached wrists down to the cross bar where the handlebar would be if it hadn’t been modified into another form of bondage for her. The space pirate then snapped the catches securing Samus' wrists to the bar of the bike. The luscious, exhausted bounty-hunter howled in animal frustration and mindless agony. After that, strapping her ankles in place was simple for him, no matter how she wanted to struggle. 

Tsallit stood then, looming over her, checking the exercise gear and the other surrounding equipment Samus was strapped into like a General inspecting his troops. “This is your next lesson, hunter-slut. Keep pedaling. You keep pedaling, you get yourself fucked like a whore. Stop, and you get hurt.” He sneered at her. “I’ve already seen what a little whore you are, so I don’t imagine it will be hard for you to to make a choice which you’d prefer. Personally, I really don’t care.” A chuckle. “The next person will be up in only about twelve hours. Sure you can last until then, little fucktoy.” 

"You can’t…” Samus gasped. “You can’t… leave me like this…” 

"Of course I can,” Tsallit chuckled. “The faster you go, the longer they can go without blasting you.” He stood back, obviously proud of his work. Tsallit flipped a switch and Samus felt a faint, ominous electrical tickle in her cunt as the paralyzer began to charge. “I recommending starting to pedal.” 

Samus squirmed uncomfortably on the two huge prods. Even though the two foreign invaders were hurting her terrible, deeply violating her tenderized fuck-holes, it seemed blasphemous to give them what they wanted, to yield to Tsallit’s demands.

“Now you see, the chains on your tits and clit are going to pull,” Tsallit said. “But I’m sure a slut like you could keep going forever, despite that. So I decided to make it a little bit more fun.” He flicked a switch… 

Samus tried to scream, and she couldn't. She couldn't breathe or scream or move. All she could do was shake like she was having a spasm, drooling like an imbecile as electricity course through her muscles from the metal clips, making her gurgle deep in her throat. The charge made her bounce on the equipment like a frenzied dancer, resulting in the fake cocks pulling back and thrusting back into her several times as the charge course through her sleek, athletic body. It felt as though her nipples and clit were being burned away, although that was only wishful thinking… if they had, the pain would finally stop. Instead, it got worse with every second. The agony from the clips was still there, still grinding and piercing and horrible, but it was nothing compared to the lighting bolts of raw electric current that were shooting through her strong form through the metal clips. 

Then it stopped.

“The harder you pedal,” Tsallit said offhandedly, “The less frequent the shocks will be.” He smirked. “After all, can’t have you getting fat on all the cum we’ve been forcing down your throat, can we? You need to do some work around here.” Samus was too dazed to fully understand what he was saying, what was happening… but she knew the only thing she had to do. With a force of will she would never have thought she had, she forced her numb legs to push down on the pedals.

Samus screamed with sudden agonizing pain as the two huge dildos began to thrust deep inside her cunt and asshole. They were bigger than any of the pirates, and neither was smooth in the way that befitted using it as a cock in her body, so they scraped against the injured flesh of her fuck-tunnels until it felt as if every inch of her insides was raw. Samus pedaled faster and faster, determined to drive away the killing bolts of electricity again, keep them away. The muscles in her shapely, slender legs were already exhausted from weeks of abuse and lack of food. She fought anyway. Every push of the pedals made with her legs a deep aching pain settle more heavily on them, but Samus knew she had to strain against her bondage, to work her exhausted body as hard as she could. 

The way her body moved as she used the equipment made her chains connected to her nipples and cunt grow tighter and looser with each rotation, and Samus winced with pain as they pulled her flesh brutally tight. The sight of her nipples being pulled out to over three inches long made Samus sick. She was glad she couldn't see how far her tiny pink clit was being dragged.

The barrel of her paralyzer in her cunt and the machine shaft in her ass were plunging up and down with ruthless, brutal force. They rocked her body, sent thundering shock waves of pain rumbling through her slender frame. Samus grunted with each powerful impact of the twin probes inside her. The pain made her entire body flinch away from its source with each paired thrust, jerking in her bonds holding her to the seat as Samus undulated in sexual agony. 

The watched with a lusting gaze as Samus' lean, athletic body labored to move fast enough to prevent further agony. The suit-clad blonde looked utterly beautiful as she gyrated over the bike like some sleek, sexy snake. Her sexy legs seemed longer then ever as she pedaled the bike. Her tits stretched with her nipples as the clamps pulled them taunt, seemed bigger and pointer then any other time he had seen them. Samus moaned in misery. Her young body was already bathed in sweat beneath the skintight suit as she worked… the hot misery made it hard to breathe. Sweat poured down her beautiful face in fast moving rivers.

"You love it, cunt!" Tsallit snarled. He picked up a black dildo… one that he had taken from her own belongings in her room… and held it up in front of her. "Just one last thing, Samus. Hold this big rubber prick in your mouth. If it's on the floor when I come to get you, I’ll whip you for an hour before I let you off.” Samus barely heard his words through the horrible misery she was feeling, but his meaning began clear as he began stuffing the big thing into her mouth. It tasted like a mix of disgusting space pirate cum and her own pussy, from the last time he had fucked her with it. 

He slapped her viciously across the face. “See you in the morning, disobedient cunt,” he said. Then he turned and left her to her misery, and Samus was alone, strapped to the modified equipment of her own ship’s gym turned into a torture chamber, fucking herself with two huge, pounding dildos while she held a third in her mouth to avoid being shocked. For hours. And hours. And hours…

***

Samus didn’t know how many hours there were left until morning, but when her legs finally gave out, she found out how much worse it could get. 

She had expected the shocks to become almost continuous and even more intense. She had expected the paralyzer to keep firing off, over and over again. What Tsallit hadn’t told her was that the two shafts inside her would start pumping by themselves again… but after she had endured the steady blast of electricity through her broken, sexy body for a full fifteen minutes, after she’d been stunned into numbness and recovered a full five times, that was exactly what happened.

Samus didn't have the energy to scream as the huge metal intruders into her body started churning through her cunt and asshole again. She whimpered, when the chains pulled taunt her nipples and clit. She didn't even have the energy to raise her head from her chest, or to move her legs an inch, no matter how hard she tried. With each passing moment, the dildos fucked harder and faster into her cunt and asshole, the speed and violence of their rape increasing until Samus' fuck-holes were burning unbearably with the friction, and all the while the electricity coursed through her body, frying each and every nerve. Her sexy body jerked and trembled atop the torture machine that had strapped her into as she was bathed in her own sweat. Samus felt herself beginning to pass out, her enhanced endurance finally taxed beyond its limit. Lost in the world of agony, the dildo finally slipped from between her lax teeth. 

Samus cried bitterly at the loss of the dildo. It was perhaps the most pathetic she had ever felt. She had held onto it fiercely throughout the night, gagging of her own toy, weak and desperate not to give Tsallit and the others any further reason to mistreat her abused body. Now she was crying because all her degradation was for nothing.

The next thing she knew, someone kicked her in the stomach. "Stupid human slut!" Kryzzk howled at her. A second later, she felt the kiss of the plasma whip across the zero-suit covering her ass. 

"Whore dropped her fucktoy,” Lieutenant Tsallit said with a chuckle.” 

“She is the fucktoy,” Quazzt corrected. “Makes it even worse. That’s like leaving behind her brother.”

Samus didn't react to the bite of the whip. She had nothing left… she draped limply in her bonds, unable to move, unable to speak as they finally turned the device off. Her nipples were swollen and an angry red from the constant electrical current pumped through them. She felt her cunt would never be right again. She felt her ass would never close again. She didn’t care. She just wanted to sleep. Instead, she was whipped for most of an hour before they took her off, letting the limb, sexy blond sex slave lay on limp on the floor, whispering pleas for mercy that not even she understood. 

“Get up,” sneered Kryzzk as he stared down at the helpless bounty hunter. “Someone had to do maintenance today. Orzarl drew the short straw… so we decided that the three of us would keep your company and remind you you’re nothing but a cumdump. It’s hard to remind a slut who’s used to being a living, thinking thing that she’s supposed to be an object. You need to remind them every day, like training a particularly stupid mutt. Maybe after you’ve taken a few dozen loads today, you’ll lose that stuck-up attitude of yours, and maybe it will stay away this time.”

A whimper rose in Samus' throat, but it quickly died when Quazzt’s hands grabbed her naked tits and used them to pull her against him, cupping them from underneath. “I think a night with chains attached to these made them bigger, what do you guys this?”

“Her nipples certainly look like they could stab an eye out,” laughed Tsallit with a sharp whistle. As he watched his friend gently squeeze her fat tits, he couldn’t help but test them out for himself. The lieutenant took one of her burned nipples between thumb and forefinger and pulled. The supple flesh of Samus' youthful and plump boob stretched outward but quickly snapped back into its firm shape as soon as he let go. “Perfectly ripe and ready to fuck.”

Samus' cheeks burned, still able to feel shame despite herself. She was too tired to struggle, too weak to escape their grip, but her spirit wasn’t completely broken… not yet. “L-let me go! I-I’m not your… your… plaything!”

The pirates laughed. “See what I mean about thinking she’s still a person?” sneered Kryzzk, reaching out to pinch her other nipple for good measure. “You’re our plaything for the rest of our life, and nothing else.” 

“I swear it looks like they were stretched out,” Kryzzk said, examining her tits. “Always thought it was a shame they weren’t any bigger. I’d have loved to get a titfuck from this little human whore. Now I’m eager to try and see if I can.” 

A moment later, Quazzt’s fingers joined those of the other pirate in toying with her tits. The pale flesh was easily the softest part of her lean, athletic body, dancer’s body, yet both nipples had become quite hard from the burning and torture, and were a dark crimson from the agony they had been put through. Quazzt squeezed the stubby tips in his fingers, tugging on them cruelly to draw another protest from Samus' throat. Tsallit, meanwhile, hooked his intrusive fingers down against her cunt, only causing additional humiliation as the lecherous pirates ran their hands over her body. The Samus could barely remember the bounty hunter she was, the soldier she had been, usually so confident and capable. She felt more like a whore than anything like that now, especially as six hands ranked over her body. Tsallit took his time running his fingers through the lips of her cunt, the angry red and abused gap between her leg and the smoking clit. She wanted to kick him. She wanted to fight… but her quivering bottom lip betrayed her weakness.

The supple, firm cheeks of Samus' ass were groped, pinched, and spread as the pirates touched her everywhere their hearts desired, and Samus could do nothing but shudder, trapped between the strong, vicious pirates as they used her body as their plaything just as they promised. As they toyed with the abused girl, Kryzzk took the opportunity to divest himself of his clothing and armor. Once he was more nude than the zero-suit covered Samus was, he lay back atop the matted on the floor and waited patiently for his friends to have their fill of the bounty hunter’s body before finally dragging her over to him. Forced to kneel between his spread legs, Samus looked down at the waiting sadist with dead, exhausted eyes as she stared at his cock, hard and long and threatening between his legs. “Guess you’re first,” Quazzt said as he pulled Samus' arms behind her back and tightly held both wrists in his iron grasp while Tsallit riped a pair of holes in the zero suit just above and below her tits.

Samus shook her head in denial, but she didn’t have enough hope to fight or protest further than that… she already knew what was coming, and that she could do nothing to stop it. The pirate’s firm hands on her back pushed her upper body closer to Kryzzk’s crotch. They positioned her in such a way that soon his long cock was nestled in the gap in her suit, slipping up within the valley of her breasts, and Samus groaned loudly as she felt the warm precum leaking from the tip smear across her pale skin.

“Let me show you how it’s done, hunter whore.” Tsallit growled as he reached around her from behind and grabbed hold of both her breasts before crushing them together around Kryzzk’s shaft. “You’ll be doing this yourself soon, so pay attention.” Samus didn’t have the kind of cow tits the bastards wanted her to, but they were more than sufficient to envelope the pirate’s cock. With her breasts smashed around him, their fullness surrounding his shaft with her soft titflesh, the began to force Samus' entire torso to shift up and down to fuck his cock with her cleavage. The blonde captive whimpered as they guided her along, the burns and bruises and raw nerves on her breasts hurting more with every passing second. She looked down down with horrified, hypnotic fascination each time the cockhead pushed upward and poked out between the tops of her breasts and just outside of her suit. More precum dribbled out and ran along the cockhead to smear across her tits. Soon, her entire chest inside the blue fabric was wet from both sweat and precum.

“Good little human bitch” shouted Kryzzk. He had been trying his best to lay back comfortably as companion helped turn Samus as a masturbatory tool for him, but soon he was bucking upward from his impending climax, enjoying the ride her tits were giving him.

“Don’t…” Samus whimpered. She twisted her head from side to side as if to avoid his cockhead each time it thrust up toward her face. It throbbed angry and purple and red before her eyes, and she knew what was coming. With a screeching, insect bellow, Kryzzk lifted his hips off the mat and gasped as he blew his load all over the blonde hero of the Federation. Ropes of spunk lanced outward and splashed against her collarbone, the underside of her jaw, and all over her neck. Samus tried her best to dodge each shot, but her movement actually caused one wayward shot to land across her eyelashes. After that, she stopped struggling and stayed still as Kryzzk continued the process of decorating her body with his cum. Some landed inside the suit, some of on top of it. Heavy droplets dribbled off her chin and drizzled across her breasts, leaving her proud and firm tits a cummy mess both inside and out of her zero suit.

Laughter and sounds of congratulations from the other pirates filled the room, but Kryzzk was too preoccupied rubbing his slick dick off on her breasts to scrub himself clean to pay attention. It didn’t work very well… mostly it just spread the mess around and made Samus feel even more filthy. Tsallit grabbed a fistful of Samus' blonde hair and tilted her head back to look up at him so he could inspect the aftermath. While Samus' discomfort was clear, it was more obvious that the cumshot that had glued her eyelid shut was even more vexing from the way her eyebrows furrowed and the subtle twitches in her face. “Is that annoying?” Tsallit said with a grin. “Here, let me help you out…” Tsallit used one of his taloned fingers to swipe the cum off her eye. If Samus felt any sort of gratitude, even for a second, it quickly disappeared when he shoved the same sticky finger into her mouth. 

Samus, to her everlasting shame, began to lick at that finger automatically. The taste was disgusting and she hated it, but her tongue didn’t consult her brain before it began to work. Her body had figured out weeks ago that the only thing she had to eat came out of one of the pirate’s dicks, and her stomach was constantly cramped and in pain. Tsallit’s finger forcefully drove all the way to her tonsils, so it wasn’t like she had any choice but to swallow the whole thing, but the fact that she hadn’t made her take it burned in her sanity… The pungent taste overwhelmed her senses and even wafted back up through her nostrils so she could get the full effect. The taste of the cummy snack made her gag… but she swallowed. 

Tsallit pulled out his finger only once it was as clean the filthy race’s chitin ever got and wiped the girl’s saliva off in her own hair. “Who’s next?”

“I know what I want,” Quazzt said witha cruel smile, his iron grip still holding Samus' arms at the small of her back. 

“Don’t we all,” Tsallit grinned, taking his place where Kryzzk hand been, standing over the still-kneeling Samus.

Samus, for her part, was trying to go far, far away. The real world had nothing for her but pain, humiliation, and suffering. The glassy stare in her eyes said clearly that even after four weeks there was a part of her that still couldn’t believe what was happening, but Tsallit’ big cock slapping against her face was a stark reminder that this was real… that the real world was going to continue to press into her fantasy escape. Samus could barely even see around the fat girth as it lay across the bridge of her nose from chin to forehead, marring her lovely, soft skin with precum. Yet as if having a fresh cock throbbing against her face wasn’t bad enough, Quazzt was also using his free hand to play with Samus' body freely. At first he was at her cum-covered breasts, playing with whatever flesh he could find that wasn’t soiled by Kryzzk’s seed, but soon she felt his fingers taking this place over her cunt mount. 

The merest touch of his fingers of her abraded skin made her whimper, but Samus didn’t have much time to dwell on what was happening below as Tsallit soon had his bulbous cockhead pressing insistently against her mouth. His fingers laced through her golden hair, gripping it like a leash or perhaps like handles to hold her head still and prevent her escape as he angled his hips to rub the leaking cockhead against her mouth. Precum smeared across her plump lips, painting them like crude lipstick in the moment before he shoving into her mouth. The difference in attitude in taking his cock from the first night in her bed was stark… compared to then, she wasn’t cooperative but she barely fought. The first few inches of his cock were soon shiny with spit, and as he guided Samus' head back and forth on his shaft the watermark traveled further and further down to the base. She moaned in obvious, abject misery every step of the way, but her muted protests did nothing more than hum pleasantly around Tsallit' cock. If anything, the pathetic sounds only spurred him on even more to facefuck the worn down girl. “This is what you get, Federation jizzrag,” he snarled at the fat tip of his cock bumped up against the back of her throat. “Did you really think you could get away with fighting the rightful rulers of the galaxy? Did you think think there wouldn’t be consequences in being such a murderous bitch?”

Somewhere deep down inside, Samus wanted to shout at him. It didn’t matter that with a mouth full of cock, it would have only come out only as muffled gibberish. She wanted to throw in his face that she only regretted not killing the rest of his pathetic race… she only regretted that she hadn’t kicked them off more worlds. That part of her wanted to throw her defiance into his face. That part of her was silent and numb as, grinning from ear to ear with his inhuman tripart jaw, Tsallit punished her by drawing back and pushing in sideways so that his cockhead bulged out her cheek lewdly. “That’s a good look for you. Samus, the most feared cockholster in the galaxy.” He laughed at her, and his smile turned cruel as he tightened his grasp on her hair, “And murderous little cockholsters get throatfucked.”

Samus' eyes shot wide open just before his thick cock slammed down her gullet, and she let out a miserable scream around his shaft just before it cut off her airway. Her cries of protest were replaced by obscene gurgling and harsh sounds of the beauty choking on raw cockmeat. There was no way to get accustomed to taking a cock as large and as cruel as those the space pirates used to abuse her… no way to learn to tolerate them. Her 80th throat fuck during her captivity was every bit as hellish as her first had been. The entire outside world faded away and the only thing Samus' frazzled mind could make sense of was the fat monster stretching out her elegant neck. With her pretty lips smashed up against Tsallit' crotch, the girl’s entire body heaved in jerking fits as he held the full length down her orifice for several long seconds. When he finally did pull back, he only did so enough to extract his cock from her throat without leaving her mouth. Forced to pull in desperate gasps of air just through her nose, Samus struggled to catch her breath with her lips still stretched around his girth. But before she could even get in a lungful, he shoved his full length back down her poor throat, and once more the room filled with her noisy gagging. When he pulled back the second time, Samus knew better than to assume he wouldn’t do it again, and true enough she only got a few precious pulls of air before the next plunge.

With the blonde fucktoy tortured and starved and facefucked into submission, Quazzt no longer needed to hold her wrists… he could use his second hand to explore her thrashing body as well. One hand pressed firmly on her stomach, feeling every tense muscle flex erratically as his friend throatfucked the girl, while the other continued to explore between her silky folds. They had been stretched and scraped raw over night and felt unbelievably hot, the blood pumping closer to the surface than any Space Pirate vein every went. He started with two fingers and actually struggled to get even that much into her swollen pussy. Her soft inner walls clenched around him like a vice and pulsed in a gentle massage as if to invite him deeper, so naturally he pressed on until he was knuckle-deep.

Samus' clear blue eyes, once so full of bravado and rage and determination, were now rolled back in her head so far that they were more white than anything else as the brutal use of her throat continued. Spit and other slimy juices dredged up from her esophagus were now dripping in copious amount down her chin to join the cum spackled across her chest and flow down into the ripped hole in her suit. Just to make her suffer more, Tsallit began swinging the power of his hips into each thrust, slamming his crotch against Samus' face with savage force so that his triple balls slapped her chin. “You might never get to step onto a battlefield again, but at least you can be useful as a cock warmer.”

From the sidelines, Kryzzk watched as the other two abused the arrogant bounty hunter, idly stroking his cock hard again as they treated her like whore. Tears were rolling freely down Samus' face from the harsh punishment, but the once-proud warrior was so dazed that she lacked the proper presence of mind to feel any real sadness or anger about the situation. He mind struggled to ground itself, but the lack of oxygen made her dizzy and incapable of focusing. Tsallit didn’t even bother to give her a warning. One second he was thrusting away savagely. The very next, he had fully hilting himself down her neck as thick ropes of spunk fired down her throat. With her face pressed up against his stomach, Samus made the only sound she could in protest – a lurid and wet gurgle around his cock – and shuddered as he fed her his creamy load. It was a halfhearted protest as best, and the way her empty stomach growled undermined it, but the twitching corpse of her pride wouldn’t let her make no sound at all. Soon her belly was full of fresh cum, so warm she could feel it sloshing around in her belly, and she hated that a part of her was grateful. 

When Tsallit finally pulled out, Samus' head fell forward and she took deep gasping breaths with an open mouth as her own saliva and leftover bits of cum dribbled from her lips. Without so much as a chance to recuperate, Samus watched the two pirates swap places. “I’ll be honest, human,” said Quazzt as he slapped the underside of his cock against her face. “Fucking your face just feels like too much work right now… but my balls feel like their about to burst. I’m willing to give you a break and let you do it yourself. How does that sound?” He grinned down at her, a lazy smile stretching his face. “Of course, if you continue to be a stubborn cunt, then I’ll just have to get over my laziness, and see if I can punish your throat even harder than my Lieutenant did. What do you say?”

Despite the brutal throatfucking she had just endured, despite her weeks of captivity, despite the growing parts of her brain that just wanted to give up and give in, Samus glared up at him with fire in her eyes blue eyes. Hatred burned there… all the more so because she knew that that ferocity was purely for show. She had no real strength left in her body. Samus knew it wasn’t a bluff… he really would do it. Wasn’t it so much better to do this as her own pace? It wasn’t like she had never sucked one of them off before… 

With a heavy sigh, Samus slowed parted her lips and presented her open mouth to him.

Quazzt didn’t waste any time in accepting her invitation and plunged his cock into her gaping maw. “Good girl,” he whispered with a gentle pat on her head. Samus blushed like never before at his dirision as more inches slid past her lips. For all the anger and rage in those eyes, she looked nothing more than a harmless kitten with a mouthful of cock, and Quazzt only chuckled at the irony as he pushed her head further down. “Use your tongue and suck and this will be over before you know it… I’ve been ready to bust a nut in you for hours.”

With great reluctance, she curled the tip of her tongue upward and gently stroked it along the underside of his shaft. The pirate’s soft groan from above told her she had done something correctly, and so Samus pressed the full length of her tongue against his dick and wiggled it back and forth. It seemed so incredibly unfair that their cocks could be too armored for her teeth to hurt, and yet so sensitive to the brush her skin against theirs. It was enough to make Quazzt speed up a little bit, giving her soft gags as he bumped the back of her throat, a constant warning to perform or suffer. The treatment got another pathetic whine from the kneeling Samus, but she knew better than to speak up. Not that Quazzt would have cared… the lazy pirate never once took his eyes off the blonde beauty as he sawed gently in and out of her mouth. 

Kryzzk as he observed the blowjob with his own cock already rockhard and ready to go again. “Let’s stuff the bitch,” he growled.

Samus felt pathetic on her knees, obediently sucking at a pirate’s cock and awaiting her mouthful of cum that she was encouraging with her tongue… and part of her was eager for it. She was just so hungry, she’d eat anything at the moment. Any conflicting thoughts she had about Quazzt’s climax were rendered moot abruptly as the first spurt of cum hit the roof of her mouth. His hand on her head prevented Samus from pulling back in reflexive disgust at the taste as her mouth was filled with a heaping load of disgusting alien cum. Compared to the last load that went straight down her stomach, Samus got to taste the full flavor of Quazzt’s spunk as it coated her tongue. She lurched and heaved as the pungent aroma blasted back through her nostrils and overwhelmed her faculties. Faced with a bitter choice, Samus once again choose her hunger over her pride and reluctantly began gulping down every salty drop just to make her stomach shut up for an instant… swallowing to the rhythm of the pirate’s laugher. To them, she appeared to devour his load ravenously as if she were thirsty for more… which, in in reflection, Samus had to admit was closer to true than she wanted to admit.

She hadn’t even finished swallowing when rough, taloned hands grabbed at her and pushed her down, rolling Samus onto her back where she was forced to look up at Tsallit with both of her raised legs framing his head. She felt tip of his turgid cock rub against her tender folds, and she whimpering in agony of even the slight touch. A second later and he was inside her.

She screamed. 

The raw fucking of the paralyzer inside of her had really done a number on her, and after having it pulled out, her hole was swollen tighter in its agony than any of them had expected. She was tighter than a virgin at the moment. Every last inch of Samus' lean body seized up on the first thrust. Her cunt was even still slick from the repeated fuckings over the night, and it didn’t help in the slightest as Tsallit poured all his concentration and strength into fucking her good and hard. He brought her raised legs together and rested both ankles on his right shoulder, which pressed her luscious thighs together and made her already tight pussy even more impossibly snug around his invading dick. Tsallit drove into the moaning girl relentlessly, working to pry open her swollen cunt and make her feel every single each of cockmeat he had to give her. Samus writhed on mat, screaming, her soft lips parted as pathetic sounds of anguish escaped them over and over again. She felt like she was being stabbed, like his cock was in her chest and brushing her lungs, and yet as she glanced down between her cum-stained breasts to look at the mighty shaft plunging between her soft folds, she couldn’t believe how many more inches he had yet to fit inside.

A set of fingers threading through her sweat-soaked hair reminded Samus that the other Pirates would not be so easily forgotten, followed by a second cock flopping down onto her gasping mouth. With the new cock blocking her view of the one thrusting up her snatch - not like she needed to see the thing to know it was there, it felt more like a collection of razorblades pushing apart her inner walls than a dick - Samus turned her eyes to look up at Kryzzk as he cockslapped her over and over while she was unable to keep herself from crying out over and over again. 

Any other time, Tsallit might have slowed down, not to give her time to adjust to his huge prick but merely to last longer, to get to pound her more. Not today, however. Samus' lush tunnel just felt so hot and soft around his cock that he could help but slam into her possessively. It didn’t help that her tortured cunt was massaging and fluttering around his shaft in such a pleasing way that slowing down unthinkable. “Shit, your pussy is almost as tight as a vise,” hissed Tsallit as he pounded away at the girl’s sex. He was thrusting now with such reckless abandon that the sound of his hips slapping against the back of her thighs was nearly as loud as her screams. 

Samus' head swarm pain. She just wanted to die, swimming in what was perhaps the most painful rape she had been given yet. She barely even noticed when Kryzzk’s cock popped inside her mouth, the tip invading her warm depths and spilling foul tasting precum poured across her taste buds. The pirates weren’t even thinking of her as a person… it was hard for Samus to even think of herself as one. They were just treating her like a couple of holes to fuck and fill with their loads. The pirate’s thick, torturous cock slammed her juicy quim, and all she could do was scream about Kryzzk’s dick.

Abruptly, Tsallit pulled out of her clenching snatch. A second later, the first rope of cum lanced across her flat, covered belly. The zero-suit was thin and not thermally insulated, so she could actually feel the creamy spunk as it cooled rapidly on her. Samus shivered in disgust as a second shot landed just under her breasts. Droplets of cum rained down upon her prone body, sprinkling her tattered blue bodysuit with his murky white load. Most of it sloped inward and gathered in the pool of her navel, and the sticky goop jiggled each time her abs flexed on every breath.

Practically before the cum had even settled, Quazzt had his hands on her body. “On all fours,” he said. “Like an animal. I want her to know her place while I take that ass.” 

“But I want to…” Kryzzk hissed.

“Shut it!” Lieutenant Tsallit growled. “I can get into that.” He roughly grabbed Samus' arm and flipped her over. most of the cum sloughed off her stomach and ran down her body, leaving a slimy trail across her hips and thighs, dripping down her legs.

Samus fell back to the floor on her hands and knees, and just seconds later Quazzt was upon her. The big pirate squatted behind the blonde on all fours, his cock angled downward to point at her firm ass. She winced as Quazzt slapped his rockhard dick against her tailbone for no other reason than to humiliate the girl. He didn’t taunt her any further than that, however… it didn’t seem necessary now that he had the high-and-mighty Samus now bent over before him with her ass presented like a beast of burden. The sight of her puckered hole was too irresistible, and he wedged his wet cockhead, still shiny with her spit, into the tight ring of muscle. Samus gasped and pressed her forehead against the mat, tears leaking from her blue eyes as she felt her ass spread around his dick. Her ass hadn’t suffered as badly as her abused cunt had over the night, but that was like saying that a star was bigger than a planet. It was very true, but from the perspective of a mere human on the surface of a planet, it didn’t matter… it still was still agonizing, and every twitch of her body just made it worst. Samus wept and tried not to scream to mixed results, trying her best to stay still and not make it any worse as his tip slipped inside of her. 

Samus couldn’t help but shriek as he pushed further in, however. Kryzzk smiled at her suffering, but Quazzt didn’t seem to care in the least… he only cared that her ass was tight and squeezed him pleasantly, and that with her knees together she gave him a glorious view of her vulnerable body beneath him as he fucked her. The way she trembled and sobbed was arousing, but the real sight he cared about was that of the tight hole clenching and twitching around his girth as he forced himself further in, inch by inch. He pushed onward with determination, feeding more of his cock up the bounty hunter’s tight ass and thrilling in every inch of progress up her tight rear. 

Quazzt sighed with pleasure as his hips smacked against her ass cheeks, his cock hilted all the way up her ass, bringing a strangled cry from the blonde girl. With a smile, he reached forward and grabbed a generous amount of her full golden hair, even wrapping the damp tresses around his arm… and then pulled back hard. Samus cried out in pain, her back curving in an exaggerated arch. At the same time, he delivered the first proper thrust up her backside, pulling a strange, breathless wail halfway between a scream and a whine from her mouth.

With the tight grip on her hair and the thick cock railing her anus, Samus wasn’t given a second of reprieve. Quazzt rode her like a mount, tugging back on her gorgeous hair each time he slammed against her ass. With her head and neck bent back at an uncomfortable angle, Samus panted and screamed as tears ran down her face as she struggled to cope with the assault. He was unrelenting, not allowing her a single inch of freedom with the reins while the room filled with the sound of her thick ass clapping against his hips. Samus screamed out over and over again as she watched both Tsallit and Kryzzk masturbating their cocks at the sight of Samus' beautiful, fit body twisting and contorting as Quazzt pounded her into a slobbering wreck. Drool flew from the girl’s open mouth each time he slammed home and knocked her forward, and her tits flopped back and forth with a mind of their own. 

“That’s enough,” said Kryzzk as he stepped up to the rutting pair. Samus rolled her eyes upward to look at the sadist in mindless, irrational hope for a rescue, but he pushed her aside so he could lay down properly. “Lift her up. I’m taking her cunt now.”

“As you wish,” replied Quazzt with a twisted, chitinous smirk. He smashed his hips up against her ass, fully sheathing himself inside the squirming girl, and only then did he lift her up and easily dropped her exhausted, nearly limp body over his ally’s. Still kneeling on all fours, Samus now had her hands and legs on either side of Kryzzk, and the reason became clear when he lifted his hips and brushed his cock against her folds. To her dismay, the second fucking of that swollen cunt was just as agonizing as the first had been. She cried out. No one cared.

The two pirates began to thrust in tandem, one cock pulling out of its respective hole just as another entered. Almost immediately the beautiful bounty hunter was reduced to a gibbering mess as they fucked her holes without mercy. Screams and curses dribbled from her gasping mouth as freely as the spittle running down her chin. Her light blue eyes were frozen wide in shock as she was stuffed full of cock… and then a second later it grew worse for her as the third pirate had had enough of being a bystander and approached her from the front. Tsallit immediately grabbed her by the ears and tilted her head back to look up at his massive pillar of cock waving in front of her face. “Time to close the airlock,” he mocked her. Then he simply rammed his dick once again down her spasming throat.

This was her ship. A month ago, Samus had called this place her home. She had walked her gunship with her head held high. She had been a person. Now, as she received the reckless and brutal pounding of their cocks, Samus realized she was nothing more to them than a hole to fuck… and that her home had been fully converted into a prison for her. They stretched out her pussy, ass, and throat to their utter limits, wearing down the what resolve was left to Samus as three cocks worked to reshaped her insides to better suit their perverted needs. 

“Little human cocksleeve,” snarled Tsallit as he reamed her throat with his cock. “That’s what you are. Every hole, every position, every day for the rest of your life!”

Samus was too tired to scream… she could only groan around his dick. 

Kryzzk was the first to blow, and he slammed the full length of his cock up her quivering snatch just before firing away. Samus shivered as she received his creampie, surely only the first of many more to come today, and moaned weakly around Tsallit' cock as it settled in her womb. Quazzt came soon after, and just like his friend elected to keep his twitching prick buried in Samus' tight hole as his thick load redecorated her bowels, repainting her red-scraped insides in shades of white. The lieutenant was the last cum, but he instead opted to pull out of her mouth and squirt his hot seed all over the girl’s face. Heavy ropes of spunk tangled in her eyebrows, splattered wetly against her cheek, and even landed across her outstretched tongue.

She collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor once they had pulled out of her body. Eyes glassy and blank, Samus stared ahead vacantly with her cum-stained cheek pressed against the floor as the pirates looked down at her. Every part of her body ached like they had lit it on fire. Sticky cum slowly dribbled from both gaping holes as well as from her lips, a firm declaration of her new role as their personal cumdump. And the only resistance she had left to offer was a weak moan. She just laid there, dazed and defeated, in a puddle of filth as they looked down at her.

Then Kryzzk said, “So! Who’s next?” 

***

The flickering monitors on the wall of the ship, flashing data by almost faster than the eye could follow. Faster than the human eye, anyway… but Sylux wasn’t a human. 

Outside the viewport, there was a dazzling display as Federation Station MXC-12 rotated around the multi-ringed planet, but he barely paid attention to it… he wasn’t here for the view, he was here for the data. While the Galactic Federation kept careful track of ship headings over the area of the space it controlled, it didn’t share that data with just anyway… especially not someone like him. He hated them, and these days it seemed the feeling was mutual… but they still were one of the best sources for data in the galaxy, if you could hack into their network.

You just needed a system you could hardwire into while avoiding detection.

His Manta-class gunship was clamped onto the side of the station, cables snaking across it to attach him into the relays as his screens flickered through one set of telemetry after the next. A human’s eyes would have gone blurry with boredom long ago, but not his… Focus was just one of many things that he was better at than any human. He couldn’t search through the data… he could only see the relay updates as they came in… but he was patient. He would wait. His bounty would show itself before too long, and then…

Sylux leaned forward.

Now that was interesting.

There had been a distress call from Ceres colony. That wasn’t too interesting in and of itself, there were plenty of distress signals… but the corresponder had shown the name of the ship that was responding. Hunter-class gunship T23823-7… a number that was burned into his memory.

Samus.

He didn’t realize he was squeezing the console until it snapped with an electric hiss, and he tossed it away like the trash it was a second later in annoyance, focusing on the screen. That gunship, however, had left the system a few hours later… but not moving nearly so fast. And it wasn’t heading back into Federation space…

Abandoning all thought of his bounty, Sylux picked up another console and began calculating course, smiling at what the evidence showed him. Moving that slowly, the ship couldn’t be moving under its own power… it had to be crippled. Towed, perhaps… and she wasn’t heading towards help, but away from it.

It meant that he had an opportunity for revenge… and that was worth more than any bounty.

***

Orzarl came into the room they had dumped Samus into when they were finished, holding warm water and a washcloth.

It was hours later… the three pirates had fucked her a dozen times each before they had been satisfied. Her fair skin was a mass of pink and purple blotches, near-solid from the line of her rib cage to the top of her pelvis, intermittent on her thighs, ribs, breasts, arms, and shoulders. Semi-solids clung to her shoulder, cheek, and hair. The zero-suit had long since been torn to shreds, and a new one hadn’t been put back on her yet. Her breathing hitched with every inhale as she stared at the ceiling, her arms bound behind her back as she just lay there, motionless and exhausted.

Slowly and gently, Orzarl cleaned the spit and cum from her body. Then he untied her, brought her arms down to rest against her body, set her head in his lap, and began stroking her hair.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Samus started to tremble. No one had touched her with anything that even resembled kindness in weeks… and this wasn’t it. She knew that. She KNEW it… but her body still yearned for it. Even though it was a cruel lie. A high, keening moan passed through her lips. "...Just... do whatever you're going to do to me and have done with it." She whispered. She tried to sound strong, but her voice cracked at the end.

Orzarl laughed, continuing to stroke her hair. "No, Samus. I'm not going to do anything to you just yet."

She stayed quiet, waiting for the hammer to fall. Orzarl breathed in slowly through his nose, hard enough that Samus could hear it. "Can you smell that?” he asked her. “I was the one on duty today, so I needed to make food for everyone… and I made some for you. Hot coffee. Meat. Bread. Pastries, or at least as close to one as your replicator could make. It’s even still warm.” 

She stayed quiet… but she kept trembling

"Tomorrow, we are going to reach Zebes,” he said softly. “And I don’t know when anyone will ever offer you anything this kind again, Hunter.” The pirate chuckled. “See, the thing is… You're a murdering bitch, Hunter,” Orzarl whispered, stroking her head gentle. “A genocidal, ball-busting, planet-stealing, too-good-for-everyone snotty little Federation cunt… But no matter what my fellow pirates might say while they're inside of you, you're not a whore."

Samus said nothing. 

"You’re not. A whore is someone who exchanges sex for something of value."

Her breathing shook her battered torso.

Orzarl smiled, although she couldn’t see it. "I think you see where this is going. You're going to fuck me. You're going to try to make it good. I think a little tongue is called for. And when I'm satisfied, I'm going to bring you breakfast."

His hand brushed down her scalp, slowly, tenderly.

"Or, I could leave. Go away. Tomorrow we land on Zebes and who knows, you might never see me again. Maybe they’ll torture you to death the moment we land. Maybe they’ll do something worse. I have no idea… but we both know they won’t make you this offer. I can bring you food… or I can walk out and door and say goodbye. The choice is entirely yours."

Samus’ blue eyes closed. The corners of her mouth turned down, her chin trembling softly. Her stomach growled. She hadn’t had anything to eat for a month that she hadn’t sucked out of alien balls.

"I've been in your asshole and your pussy and your mouth. I've taken you by violence and under duress. I’ve tortured you for hours just to enjoy the way you scream, and everyone else has done all that too. Hell, I’m told you’re even taking cocks between your tits now. I want to have you in a way none of the others will."

She fought to steady her breathing.

"But I'm not doing anything until you make that choice."

Samus’ breath caught for a moment as exhausted tears rolled down her eyes on his lap. She thought about just staying silent and still, seeing how long he would keep his word not to act until she did. Like a small child sulking in silence, pushing her limits, awaiting punishment. Instead, she sat up, slowly and painfully. Leaned over.

Kissed him. Kissed his disgusting, alien face. His mouth tasted worse than their cocks did. She kissed him anyway. 

***

He didn't slap her, spank her, or punch her. He didn't try to hurt her, or even push particularly hard in trying to cum. He touched her body, and sometimes she winced, but he never moved repeatedly over the same area seeking such a reaction.

He was slow, and patient, and almost considerate.

If this was one of the steamy, stupid vids of romance and drama they showed over the Federation broadcast to all the lonely planet-bound woman, she would have cum from the attention. Hell, he probably would have tried to rescue her. 

It wasn't one of those videos.

He didn't bring violence to bear against her body, but she felt something inside her tear when he came anyway.

***

Orzarl left the room after he was finished.

Five minutes later, he returned with a heavily laden plate of food and a mug of coffee.

She felt a surge of gratitude. She repressed it viciously, but she couldn’t help the way her stomach growled. Nothing but cum. "I thought... I thought maybe it was a trick. Maybe you would just leave me."

He leaned down and smiled at her, looking right into her teary blue eyes. "Of course not, Samus. If you didn't get paid, you wouldn't be a whore." He turned and departed, and the door clicked shut and locked behind him.

She lifted the plate with trembling hands, for a moment intending to hurl it against the wall.

Then she set it down on her lap and started eating, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. Zebes

There were no windows in the tiny, lightless cell that they had turned her former quarters into, but Samus didn’t need them to know where she was. The way the gravity on the ship changed, growing heavier than Terran standard, told her everything she needed to know. She would have recognized this feeling anywhere… it felt like home.

The ship had entered the atmosphere of Zebes.

Sure enough, it wasn’t more than an hour before Quazzt and Lieutenant Tsallit came for her. Samus felt like she should have been laying in wait for them… hidden by a door, clutching the heaviest thing she could find… but she was just too tired. Too beaten down. Too weak and pathetic. Instead, she lay limply on the bed, waiting. Once she had had a plan… once, she was going to wait for her armor to be repaired before she was going to escape. 

Samus was pretty sure she’d waited too long.

Samus was widely considered the most capable woman in the galaxy. She’d gone toe-to-toe with more galactic threats than just the ones everyone knew about. She’s clashed with the imperialist space pirates hundreds of times, and in fact had been the spearhead of the effort to conquer their homeplanet. She tracked the Metroids to their home planet and hunted them to (almost) extinction, and she’d even saved all known life in the galaxy from the threat of Phazon. In the process of that, she had fought a superior-equipped psychic copy of herself… twice. Every other bounty hunter she had ever met talked about her in whispers, venerating her with overblown tales of her heroics, and even the Galactic Federation, usually loathe to work with anyone who had left their ranks, still hired her specifically for critical tasks. knew to summon her for their most dire situations. 

And now she was just a whore.

She didn’t even try to resist as the two insect-bird-lizard aliens roughly grabbed onto her and dragged her from the room, and out of her ship. She felt numb to the Space Pirates. Even seeing Ridley, the monster that had killed her mother, failed to provoke more than a brief moment of rage before despair swallowed it. 

And as she was tossed down before the pirate general, the dragon-thing laughed at her. “I knew you would give her a rough time,” he said with a crocadilian smile, “but the bitch looks half dead. Hard to believe this fucked out piece of meat was the thing that caused us so much trouble for years.” He sneered down at her. “And to think this little bitch managed to kill me…” Ridley leaned down at her, put one clawed hand on her head, and began to squeeze. “There won’t be another time, hunter-whore.”

Samus felt like her head was about to split… crushed like a grape and destroyed. She would have welcomed it. Instead, he used his grip to shove her down to the floor on her face, forcibly raising her ass in the air. Then, in one brutal motion, Ridley shoved his dick against her ass with such force that it tore right into her in a single second. 

Samus' eyes widened in shock. She had taken plenty of horrible things in her ass, something she never would have even considered in her most horrifying dreams before a month ago, but nothing like Ridley’s enhanced alien cock. She threw her head back, her plump lips parting and releasing an anguished scream that transformed into a choking gurgle as Ridley’s cock sunk deeper inside her asshole, seeming to fuck the very air out of her. He gave her still-tight hole no time to adjust to his massive size, but began ravishing her immediately… the pistons built into his assembling hammering it deeper even as his hips joined the effort. 

Maybe a month ago, she wouldn’t have been so pathetic. Maybe a month ago, she wouldn’t have given her mother’s murderer the satisfaction of know how much it hurt. A month ago, she hadn’t been raped and starved and beaten and broken. Samus still tried so hard to choke back the noises sliding from her lips, gritting her teeth so hard that they ached in her efforts to not show any signs of weakness… but she screamed anyway. Her asshole was way too tight to fit Ridley’s raping thick, disgusting behemoth of a cock, and even the tiniest, most gentle movement would have been a source of infinite agony to the bounty hunter… and gentle didn’t seem to be the pirate general’s vocabulary. Instead, her asshole stretched to the limit around that crushing shaft and clenched rhythmically in an attempt to force it out of her ass in a desperate bid for survival.

Every time that bulldozer of a cockhead bottomed out inside her and began to pull back, she could feel it leaving gooey precum inside her, thick and slimy wads of it the size of a normal pirate’s cumshot, and the sensation could help but make Samus shudder in disgust each time. Her fingers clawing at the carved stone, chozo stone, beneath where her ship had been landed, seeking any purchase that might help her force that huge monster cock out of her tight asshole as he made her asshole as tight a fit for him as any condom would be. With each thrust, Samus could feel the dragon-monster massive balls slapping against her cunt, and it felt almost like they were punching her so heavy and ready were they. Despite herself, her brain couldn’t help but conjure the image of Ridley spending a month flying her ship through space to get here, knowing she was being raped just inside and unable to reach her… his cock perpetually hard and waiting, his balls filling with legions of sperm squirming and writhing as they wanted to be injected into her. As repulsive and painful as the sensation of being raped by a cock his size was, stretching her insides to the point that Samus struggling to even breath… knowing just how much the monster was enjoying it, how much he had been looking forward to it, stung almost as much. 

Bent over her, Ridley licked up the side of her face, slamming into her as he did to pull another wretched, choking cry from her lips and let his serpentine tongue dance inside her mouth for a moment. Then he drew back before his cybernetically augmented hips slammed forward again and again, skewering her on his girthy cock as he raped her with increasing viciousness while her screams were gagged by his cock-thick tongue. Over and over, Ridley’s brutal, rapid-fire thrusts filled her and emptied her and filled her and emptied her while the watching pirates laughed and cheers, the sounds competing against the sloppy smacking sounds of that depraved assrape. Ridley’s cock jackhammered inside Samus' bowels with such force that her asscheeks rippled and some of the precum he was forcing into her was dripping out on the backthrusts, coating her thighs and drooling down to pool between her gorgeous legs. Each vicious slam seem to molded and reshape her asshole to match his cock as she clawed at the ground to try and pull herself away, so overwhelmed by the pain of having the tight depths of her asshole explored by a monstrous cock that she couldn’t even think clearly enough to realize how pointless and pathetic her attempts her. Her eyes nearly rolled up in her skull with each thrust, while agonized moaning was the only sound that escaped her stuffed mouth until Ridley at last ended the obscene, claiming kiss. 

Ridley grabbed Samus' ponytail in one massive claw and used it to yank her head back, forcing her to arch her back so that he stared down at her beautiful, agonized face. “Give me one of her whips,” he ordered the pirates. Samus only caught a glimpse of Tsallit pulling her plasma-whip off her belt and handing it to Ridley, but she couldn’t help but notice as it burned to life. And then he… grabbed onto the plasma lash itself, wrapping his armored talon around it as he quickly wrapped the whip around her neck.

Absolute agony, pain more intense than any of the legendary torments of hell or Tartarus, raced through Samus. Normally, the whip touched her skin for mere moments, the neuralizing effect of the plasma-lash more than enough to convey a paralyzing burst of suffering in even that short time. Now, he wrapped it tightly around her neck until she began to choke on it, and the contact was maintained for first a few seconds, then a few more, then a few more. Samus couldn’t breath, but even the pain of that was insignificant compared to the agony racing through her nerves… agony that she knew couldn’t last… any second now, he would turn the thing off. Her whip wasn’t meant to be used like this, for this kind of extended pain. He had to turn the thing off!

He didn’t. 

Ridley began fucking her even more savagely in turn while watching her gorgeous features devolve into nothing but an animal mess of pain. He used her plasma whip like a pair of reins to rape her insides even more brutally. Ridley’s cock swelled obscenely inside Samus' constricting hole, letting her know just how much the monster was enjoying her suffering as he watched her thrash and gurgle and choke and scream as she was simultaneously choked, raped, and had every nerve set on fire. Samus felt that she had finally gone mad. She nearly passed out from the pain, her entire heartbeat matching to the sickening “slap-slap-slap” of Ridley’s thrusts into her… and she cursed her chozo-blood for not just letting her pass out and die. She cursed herself for ever having attacked Ridley and making an enemy of himself. She cursed the Chozo for saving her from K-2L so that she hadn’t died with her family. Most of all, however, she cursed, and hated, herself. 

Her limbs jerked wildly for a long moment before Ridley stopped yanking for just a second, allowed his prey a tiny measure of mercy while his cock slide out of her stretched out anus, taking a moment to listen to the sweet sound of her breathless groan of pain. Then he yanked back as he rammed into her again, staring into her face the whole time while she resumed her strangling. “This is what you are, hunter,” Ridley growled. “Nothing… at all… but three holes… and a pair of tits… a weak, chattel race… good for nothing… but exploitation…” She could feel his cock swelling inside her, and preyed that it meant the was about to cum and her torment would be over… but while her fucked out depths wrapped around his cock and squeezed him like a python, he seemed almost immune to his need to cum, fucking her until he decided she had had enough. Samus’ entire world had vanished into agony, the overwhelming torrents of pain and disgust that permeated her scrambled mind overwhelming her as pain shot down her spine from the plasma whip and up it from her raped ass, him pistoning in and out of her even as she choked and her punishment began to reach a savage, sloppy crescendo. 

“I’m actually disastisfied you broke so easily,” Ridley growled. “I thought you a warrior.” His face sneered down at her as he continued slamming into her. “I should have known better. Just another worthless human.” His tongue slide across her face possessively. Samus tried her best to scream, but her spasms merely stuffed Ridley’s cock even deeper inside her until she felt it twitching menacingly inside her guts. Samus was driven so insensate that she couldn’t even think. It was like a bomb exploding deep within her, tearing her apart from the inside as she clawed futility at the ground in a hopeless attempt to escape. 

He loosened the whip again, just enough to let her gasp in once. Then he resumed again.

Samus was far too overwhelmed with exhaustion and hunger and pain and abject humiliation to summon up any resistance to fight back any longer. Her pain-wracked body suffering through nearly an hour anal rape before Ridley at last stuffed her bowels full with his throbbing cock and flooded her with a sicking geyser of hot cum deep into her fucked out depths. By then, it felt like her asshole had been warped into the shape of his dick, clinging lewdly to that ejaculating behemoth… a perfectly broken in hole for the space pirate general to rape at will. 

When he pulled out, she lay there, not moving. “I’m done with the hunter,” Ridley snarled. 

“Is she dead?” Kryzzk questioned obsequiously. Dimly, Samus felt sure he was disappointed by the thought he might not be able to rape her again.

“Not yet,” Ridley said with a laugh. “And I don’t want her to become so just yet. “Take her to the medical bay. Ensure that her wounds are healed. After the trouble she’s caused us, she deserves a much more humiliating demise than just this.”

Vaguely, Samus felt herself be picked up, felt the river of cum leaking out of her asshole. Thankfully, that disgusting sensation of cum spilling down her legs was the last thing she felt. Samus blacked out, and wholeheartedly welcomed oblivion, hoping she never woke back up.

***

Devastated, wounded, and too damn exhausted and pained to manage any resistance, her Chozo-enhanced body still clung to life. Samus woke strapped down to a gurney, the squeak of an annoying wheel sounding as she was pushed down the halls of a Space Pirate Research Facility. Light shone brightly in her eyes, nearly blinding her, but she could still see more of her surrounding than she wanted to… she would have recognized these halls anywhere. Chozo architecture… and not matter how much they changed it, she could place exactly where she was. She had walked these corridors a thousand times growing up. Tourian. She was home. 

Samus felt herself being moved, rolled along down a hallway. Her body still felt like it was being held together by tape and hope, but it wouldn’t have mattered… the strap holding her down were on too tight to squirm free from, even if she were perfectly healthy and she could tug on them in earnest. None of the pirates she recognized were there… three new ones stood over her, rolling her along, all-too-familiar leering expressions on unfamiliar faces staring down at her. Banging through a door set at the end of the hall, Samus was wheeled into what she had little doubt would be the site of her next tortures.

Samus was put in a grisly-looking bay, and looking left and right, her heart sank as she saw pieces of armor and husk and shell she recognized. Ridley. She was in the facility where… they had rebuilt him. Where they had replaced flesh with robotics, cloned organs, and new weapons. Tears of self loathing ran down her cheek as she cursed herself for a fool yet again.

She’d killed Ridley… more times than she could easily remember, but that miserable bastard just kept coming back… and each time, he was more dangerous. Still she had fought him, each time. She should have known better… there had been warnings. Despite all of the times Samus had stood victorious over Ridley’s mangled, ripped apart corpse, the space pirate general had never once looked at her with real fear - simply contempt, amusement, and hatred. He had known, even back then, that he was no threat to her. And he had been right, hadn’t he? Each time she had faced him, she had won… but been unable to finish him. And each time she faced him, Ridley had grown stronger. It didn’t seem to matter what sort of augmentations or upgrades she had made last time… each fight had always been closer, each had always pushed her to her limits and beyond… and this time, this time he had grown too strong to handle. Deep down, Samus had always known that would happen. That thought terrified and infuriated her… but she hadn’t heeded it. And now she was paying the price, like an idiot. 

Two pirate out of armor stood over her. Without even the military uniforms bands that her rapists about the ship had worn, the space pirate Science Team members looked even more like strangely chitinous birds, and the two of them began working on the bound blonde. A few especially painful points on her skin were marked. They drew blood from her in a dozens places, and disregarding the shriek of pain one of them cut a flesh sample free from Samus with a scalpel before putting all the medal samples carefully into new bags. What was left of her ponytail had come undone when Ridley had yanked on it, and rogue strands to cling to her forehead and the sides of her face… the pirates puled it away from her as they forced her to open her mouth and shoved something into it, stopping her from closing it. Then they stepped back and the real work began. Automated medical drones whisked a monitoring cloak over her nude form and thousands of tiny nanomachines got to work repairing the burns, the cuts, the scrapes, and the other injuries that more than a month of violent rape had inflicted on her. The Pirate at the medical bed’s control panel tapped in some more specific directions for the machine… and then Samus caught just a glimpse of what was coming. 

Silver, metallic, and seemingly almost slimy in how they glistened, some robotic tentacles called mechadendrites rose up around her before driving upon Samus' vulnerable body. Any sound she might have made was immediately muffled as the first of them dove into her mouth and down her throat. Samus groaned, eyes bugging out as the cold metal thing slid into her easily, making her gag. It tasted… alien, like salt and something acidic, whatever lubricant it was covered in immediately coating her lips and throat. It pulsated between her teeth, and she need to widen her mouth further… the unyielding steel could rip her teeth right out of her head if she tried to bite it. Her throat bulged as the thing invading it pulsed, over and over. Samus groaned, feeling it pushing something… into her, coating her with something. The mechadendrite swelled and contracted over and over again as it worked, and she only dimly realized that she could breathe even with the thing impaling her. 

She couldn’t see them, but Samus certainly felt it as two other mechadendrite’s wound their way up her legs. She didn’t need to guess what they were doing. Her blue eyes flew wide as she felt the slimy end of one poking at her spread lips, instinctively trying to tug her thighs together, tugging against the straps… and finding it hopeless. Having found its mark, the tentacle felt the slippery wetness of Samus' pussy at the end of it's length. With a slurp and a shove, the dripping organ slithered inside of Samus' pussy, shoving right to the end, swelling as it invaded her. 

The third tentacle soon followed suit, probing at Samus' cum-soaked asshole. Slowly but surely, it pressed inward… taking its time despite the fact that this hole was looser than her cunt was now after what Ridley had put her throat. As it went, it swelled inside her, however, stretching the fuckhole the pirate’s had turned her anus into tight around itself. Samus whimpered around the enormous object shoved down her throat, whimpering and crying from pain as the tentacles all swelled up to the limits of her holes. She could feel herself stretching tight around the enormous invaders, the slippery lengths pulsing and contracting like the one down her throat.

Shivering and gasping, Samus could feel the ripples running down the mechadendrite. Her entire body began to feel… itchy, inside and out, until she would have almost been grateful if the tentacles in her began to fuck her. If her skin was free, she would have ripped at her own skin in a desire to sate the itch. The horror of being raped in such an impersonal way combined with the new maddening torment of the itching to make Samus' guts churn with disgust. Even as she whimpered and protested wordlessly, she could feel it getting worse, the torment building until she would have begged Ridley to rape her again just to sooth the itch, even if just for a second, the fullness in her cunt and ass a sickening mix of unwanted pain and sickening need to be touched. Her body rocked back and forth, as if she could scratch the sensation away like that. Samus could feel all three of the mechadendrites leaving something in her, seemingly more and more, and it made her feel just so damn full… and here was nothing she could do but take it, whimpering and groaning. 

She lost track of time completely… it could have gone on for hours or days or eons. All at once, the tentacles filling her rapidly slithered back out of her holes. Samus yelped as the one down her throat was yanked out, and then the cover was lifted off her, and the pirate scientists stood over Samus with a pleased expression… and their cocks out. 

Samus looked with resignation was the pirate stood over her but she tried to relax. After all, it was just one more rape, right? Her pussy was even lubricated for once, from whatever those tendrils had been coated with. The thought of being fucked again seemed almost trivial after what Ridley had done to her.

It took the pirate less than a second to change her mind.

Her eyes widened in shock the moment she felt it against her. It hadn’t looked that big, but the cock was massive… Her insides were forced to stretch around it even more than they had for her paralyzer, even more than they had for Ridley. Samus howled in agony. It felt like the thing was ripping her apart! Still, he slid into her almost effortlessly and began fucking her immediately, leaving Samus of no idea how he was able to, how he could force himself into her so hard and so fast.

She was devastated by another rape that seemed like it was killing her, each thrust like a laser blast against her cunt. The only mercy was that it didn’t last that long before he came, basting her no doubt ruined insides with his seed. Then he was pulling himself out of her.

Filled with profane horror, Samus couldn’t stop herself from looking. The monstrosity that had been in her had to look like a spaceship attached to the pirates crotch, covered in her blood and… and…

It was a perfect normal cock. For a Space Pirate, anyway. Actually, smaller than those of the pirates that had been breaking her on the ship. She barely had time to process that before the second scientist began to fuck her, and she screamed when she realized it felt exactly as huge, hurt just as badly.

At last, horrified, Samus understood. The pirates weren’t any bigger. She’d gotten tighter. The nanobots that the pirates had poured into her had not merely repair and rejuvenated her body… it had made her tighter than any virgin and more sensitive to boot. And she could still feel them inside her… the flood that the mechadendrites had deposited was dispersing, but it wasn’t going away. The medical nanites were inside her now, repairing damage as it was done… keeping her that tight. Restoring her from within. Ensuring she would always be that tight for them. Her body had emerged from beneath the abuses of her captors pristine and untouched… and it would remain that way forever.

If she had had these when she fought, she might have been nearly invincible. Now, Samus knew she would never get an opportunity to use them to do anything but bring her rapist’s pleasure.

Once again raped by a cock that felt like the cannon of her power suit, Samus wept.

***

Samus crawled… she didn’t have a choice. Her wrists were chained together, only about a foot apart. Her ankles were likewise restrained, and a third cord ran between the two of them, restricting the maximum distance they could be apart. If she wanted to move her legs, she needed to do it on all fours. That put her on hands and knees, but it didn’t make her crawl… the choke collar and leash did that. As one of the pirates tugged her forward, it was crawl along the metal ground or suffocate.

They were deep in Tourian now… even Samus didn’t know quite where. Things had changed along here. There were banks upon banks of controls and regulators, systems for the massive geothermal power arrays down into the core of the planet that the Chozo had used to power their homeworld, which meant that they had to be getting close to the council chamber, and-

Samus stopped dead in her tracks, staring in horror. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be. The choke collar tightened and she barely noticed… staring in horror at the red, brain-like mess of circuits and tissue that hung suspended in a tank, connected by a thousand wires to the outside as static flickered between exposed synapses. She was dead. Samus had killed her and she was dead and it couldn’t be…

A horrible, gleaming yellow eye opened in the center of that brain, staring at her… seeming to see right through her. That eyes was mechanical… it had no expression, yet Samus could easily tell the malevolence shining within it. Like a ghost out of the past, words appeared directly into Samus’ mind, shaking her brain with the force of them. S̙̭̘̖̜̯̻a̮̼̠̝m͔u̻̥s̶,̰͇͎̟̥̘ ̪͙̠͉̟S̲͎̹̣a͞m͎̝̰u̥̖s͓̮ͅ,̹͉͇̩̱͡ͅ ̛̻̘S͏͔͖a̪̣̕m̗͈̼u̫̟͙̻̥̻͔s̜̩̠͈͚.̱̼̗̟̝ ̖͚̤͖͝S͎̫o̻̱ ̶̤̪̪̥ͅg̻̟̬̜o͉̥̳̭o̦̤̘̦͡d̵͇̝̲͓̯ ̢̣͚͈̪̪͚of͚̰͈̬ ͏̘͙͓t͏̝̹h̢̰͍̤e̫̼͙̩̪̩ ̖͎͇̲H̻̙̭̲̥͍̝a̜͇̖t̥̳͈̲̥̯c̮̺̙̜͍h͏͖̖̗͈l̼̯͇̼͍͢ḭ̛̩n̝͖͉g͖̜̖͢ ͎͢t̰̬̯̪̞̳̺͞o̻̱̝͖͔ ̜̠̟̩fi̻͈̻̗̞n̥̤̖ͅḁ̤̯͍̕l͉͙͍̤͔̥ḷ͍̯̯̮͕̳y̛͓̹̝ ̙̻͉̻̺r̰̤e͟t̫̪͝ụ̙̦rṋ̳͚̬̥̺͎͞ ̙̦͓͕h̴̳͕͉͎̤̹o͘ṃ̨̞̺̳̖̹̪e̬̪.̙̲̣̦͈̼.̯̘.

Samus couldn’t breath, and it was only partially because of the collar tight around her throat. She scrambled forward, loosening it enough to speak. “You’re… I killed you!”

Y͎̦o͏͙̬u̱ ̟̲͕͈t͖̗̻͓̙̠͍r̵͉̘͔͉̼̙i̺̖̱̟̣̜͡e̗̲̺͚̰̰̹d͕͉̩ Mother Brain spoke into her mind, tone mocking.

The sentient AI was… was something out of Samus’ very worst nightmares… something that on her best days, she had managed to pretend had never been real and was only a fever imagination. She had been built by the Chozo, long ago… a sentience to help them manage and run their empire, but even then she hadn’t been very stable. Samus had grown up in the presence of the AI, hearing her speak into her mind… an overbearing mother whom Samus was never good enough for. Then, after Samus had gone to reconnect with humanity, Mother had turned on her creators, summoning the Space Pirates and showing them where the Chozo’s final refuge was.

If Ridley had murdered her first family, then Mother had murdered her second.

She had returned here, years ago. She had found the AI… and she had destroyed it. It was beyond the Pirate’s ability to make something as magnifient and powerful as this… only the mix of brilliant science and nearly outright magic that the Chozo had wielded so brilliantly in their heyday could have created something like this. The COULDN’T have rebuilt her. It wasn’t possible. And yet, here she was.

A͔h̰̕ͅ,̧ ̼̹̝̟̠͘a͉̯n̰̖̗̬͖̘͞d̦̫̫ ̠̺̮͖͙̩̬w̕o̢̼̮̜̻̲͕̠ṳ̰͖͚̺͝l̗̰͕̺͍̺̠d͕̞ ̤͘y͙͉͕͉̯̟ͅo̡̻͔̞̳̺ų̟̮̤̭͉ͅ ̧l̦͇̖̜͡o̻̲̪̫̣͖̘o̹͔k͎͈͜ ̱a̱̠̩ț̞͜ ̮͍̠͈̹̹͉͢t͍̤̤͟h̲̮̬̝̯a̫͈͕̠̕t̞̪!̩̟͉̫̝͇ Mother mocked, directing Samus’ attention at the container she recognized. The one containing the last Metroid. Y̢̠̮͎o̴u̗͔̞̗ ̮w͚͖̠̙̣e̮͍r̖̣̰ȩ̫̩̳̯̖͈ ̵͙͎t̛h̗͕͡o̱͔͍̥͚u̼̥̦̥̪̭g̜͓̗̼̪h͘ṯf̦̪̜̞u̟l̰̲͡ e̵̯̘̤̳̣n͏̦̳͓o̜͍̹̰͡u҉̦̳̩̮g͚̟͍̱̖͇̩h ̵̜ţ̱̫̙̮̬o̪̤̭͉͟ ̯̰̼b̲̜̯̮r̜̼̘̯̰̭ͅi̼n͕̙̪͜ͅg̸̤̫̤̲͚̭̹ ̶͚̦̼ͅm̩e ͉̹̰ba̟̖̳̤̪̹c̡͙͕͙͖̟͙k̫͚̣͇ ҉̪̼̼̪̲̹̯m̸̰̣͍̖͈ͅy̥̞̖͓̝͎̲ ̢͔a͍r͚̩͓̺m̭̙̱͡y̶.̙̟̘ ͇̦M̡̹̫̫y ̷̗̖̭d̤̜̬̫ͅa̹̩͇̬ṳ̞̠̰g̱̫͡h̤̲̗̥͢t̸̖͚e̼̗̼̜r͉̗ ̷i͎̺̺̭̮͞s̵̙̤̙̞̗̖͍ ͙̲a̦͇͖͙̱̬̼s͍͉̯͚̙ ͔̻̱̖̲͟c̭̬͕o̭̘͢n̖̖̗̟̗̥s̰̗̯̰͎̺̮i̪͎͇̭̘͙d͎̺͔̲̦e̝̜̣r̩̯̭͚̬a̸͖b̻̲̰͍̥̹̰l͉̪̼̙̼̼̭e̢ a͕̦̘͎͎͖s ̮͎͈̭͙̺̣sh͖͓͚̼e̬̭̖̣ ̪̞͈͚̖i̝̣̼̣s͖̥͜ ̲̖̟͙̺̭̳͢u̝̤̥̭͟s̶ȩ̠̭̖l͏̠̪e̩̦̖̜ss̬̰̙.̤̦̟̙͕͡

The contain emptied… and the metroid emerged. The pirate who was holding her fled, sensibly. Samus could only stare in vague horror at the metroid, her heart filled with… what, precisely? She hated these things… hated them nearly as much as she did the Space Pirates. They were among the very, very, very much dangerous threats in the galaxy, and at the behest of the Federation she had tracked them down to their home planet and wiped them out… except for this one. The young hatchling metroid that had imprinted on her the moment it was born, following her like she was its mother. She felt… horror to see it, but not because of what it was. Because Mother had it. Because she couldn’t… protect it.

The Metroid seemed to glow with some kind of inner light, and Mother’s laugher sounded in Samus’ mind. M̸y͉̫̺̻̥ ͈̳̱̞c͎̼̣o̝͇̮͙͜n͍̹͠t̜̗̝̳͙̟͟r͍̠̦ọ̮͇̟̭͢l̜̮̼͜ ͠ha̰s̬͍͕͈̤ g̺̞̝̺͠r̞͍ơ̞͓̠͚̰̻̜w̫̯͓̰͚͔̕n̼̳̪͎͕̩ ̵̟͕͉̙̗̞̖f̛̠͎̠ͅi͚͙̣n̠̯͍ẹ̼̟̣̻̠r̹̟̳̠̙ ̥̗̤͘i̺͕n̨ ̸͈͈t̢͔̟h̠̖̞̞͉̥e̠̞̯̰̺͍ ̶͈͔͚̼͕̪y͕̞͎̱̱͚͡ͅe̵̲̹̟̘̠̯a̭̻͎̞̞̭̦r̩͉̳̝̫̭s̭̥̤̻̩ͅ ̵̙y̧͕̹̹͖̩͔ͅo͚̼̲̺͎͈͠u̞͔̙̜͍̗̳ h̰͉̬̙̙a̶̱̖̰͇̻̯͈v͏̟e͠ ̠͖b̵͈͈̻e̞̯͇e̤̘n҉̯̝̠̙ ̰̗̼̳g̞ơ̖̯n̦̬͙͍e,̥̙͙͞ ̛d͍̥̞͚̻a̭̯̠͓u͇̝̯̫̣ͅgh͇̖͚̣ͅt͘e̳͇̟̯r̹̻͡. ̢̗͉̺̩̖͈͇L̨e͉͝ṭ̮̮͜ m͟e͓̣͟ s̫̟̥̬̕h͍̗̫̞̪o̠̠̟͘w̡͓͚̟̝̤ ̳̣̱y҉o̱͕͓͇̗u̵̟̮̘.̯̹̣̞͝.̭̞̗̕.

The metroid, trapped in the grip of the psychic control bow wave sweeping away from Mother Brain, rushed at her. Samus couldn’t flee, even if she were strong enough… she was helpless as the metroid settled on top of her, three fangs sinking into her sides as a great, echoing coldness opened up inside of her. Metroid fed on… life. Life energy, itself. Anything destroyed by one would be left barely a hollow husk, and Samus felt like a hand made of ice had reached into her chest and suddenly started squeezing her heart at the baby metroid began to feed…

But it wasn’t as bad as she expected.

In her battles against metroids, this was, unfortunately, not the first time she had been fed on. She knew the sensation well… it was like having your soul exposed to the vacuum of space. This was… not that. It was more like having her soul exposed to the suction of a straw. The metroid, she realized, was resisting. It was trying to disobey Mother Brain, to protect its mother.

It was like watching an ant try to hold back the ocean tide… but it tried. And watching that made Samus realize that there were still more parts in her mind, body, and soul that the pirates could torture, even after everything they had put her through. 

The metroid’s body, surprisingly warm, covered the naked Samus like a blanket, her hair swarming down and out of its gelatinous body like a blonde river. The cytoplasm that made up its body undulated, folding her body into a fetal position, and Samus wasn’t even surprised when something within pressed against her pussy. With her mouth contained somewhere inside the metroid, Samus couldn’t even moan when it wriggled its way inside of her. A moment later, her anus suffered the same fate. It hurt, but… perhaps not as much as it could have. Maybe it was the soul-deadening feeding that made her numb. Maybe the metroid was being gentle enough that even her hypersensitive and tight body was given time to adjust, but the two massed pushed into her, growing, spreading, pressing against one another inside of her. Pressure grew and they began exploring her insides, her nerves seemingly on fire as her life was ripped out of her skin. When she gasped and the metroid used the opportunity to slip down her throat, she could only lay there limp and hope that Mother would let her die quickly. 

Samus found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the pain as her life was leeched out by one of the surpreme predators in the galaxy, but she still felt… pleasure… as the metroid penetrated all three of her holes. Instinctively, Samus knew that Mother Brain must not understand how her commands were being abused by her ‘slave,’ or she would have stopped it, but even as the feedingly slowly began to end she could still feel tingling beneath her skin and deep in her holes. 

She had no idea if it had cum. She had no idea if it could. Seconds later, it didn’t matter… it was gone.

W͖͈͍i̗̝̙͙t҉̣̮̣̥̝̭h̲ ͍̺̪̼̪ͅa̗̩͚n̙͍ ̱̹̫͢a̹͇͙r͎̳͙̞͢m͙͚͈͙̼ͅy͉͙̳̫ ҉̙o̭̯͓̫̫͜f ̵͈̦̹t͏͓̥̰͉̳͇̪h̗̬e̹̼͕s̴͈e̵̖ ͓̠͓͉̞͍̲a̯̝͙̺t̵̼̺̬̼̦ ͎͘m̥y̵̪̮͓̗̮̗ ̵̭̝̜̥c̺̹o̗m̼̟m̩̹̱a̬͈̯͕n̝d͕͕̲,̨͈̺̮̖͓ ̶̬̻̼th̝̖̣͎͟e͈͚̤̼̲ g̥a̩̣͕̯̜̩̠l̥a͖̰̺̻͈̤͢x͖̬y̮̳̰̪͚ w͖͍̪͕̣i̫͕̹̟̲͎͍͜l̢̬̱͇̲̞ͅl̜̲̳͇͇͍̩ b̫̯͈͈͡e͉ ̣̩̠̠̦̖ͅm̝̦̟͍i̶ne̵̤̲̟!̫̠̦ Mother said. I̫̳̕ ̨̘͈͓̤̤w̼̰͉͍̼͖i̹̳̙l̯l ̢̮͕̱̺̹̬b͍̭̩͓e͚ ͎̣̤̬̬̕a̪̫̠n ̧͇̖i̭̰͈͉̳ͅm͓͙̳̤̳m͚̩̙̩̝̗ͅo͉̜̮̕rṭa͉̯̪̣l̨͖̞͚̝̯̥ͅ ̭̗͉g͎͖̳̳o̭d͏͙̯͉̳̱̫̥,̰͈͎ ̭͍̮̳̜͚t̜̟he̳̼̦̮ t̻͇͠r̹̖̘̮̰͠ue̲͎͡ ̙̺̮̮͓̺̭g̤̝o͙͈̺̠͟d͚͍̩̞͈͠ ̡o̭̜̠̰͇̯f͈̲̝͖̰̥͘ͅ ͍t̙̰͍͇͈̱͉͠h̺̺i̳͚̭̹͙̥̬s̠̪̤ ̷g̢̤͉ąl̨̤a̝͢xy̳͇̥̞͔͉͎!̱

“You will…” Samus gasped. “Never. Never. Win… I’ll kill you… I’ll rip you apart, circuit by circuit… until there is… nothing left…”

Mother laughed. F̸͔̬o̺̼̜͕ǫ̦̺̙̲̪l̟̫i̼͖s̢h ̮͞d̼͍̣̯̼a̼͇̭͙̮͓u͚͉̰̲̬͔̞g̢̬̖͓̻̙h̫t̖̪̰̬̥̭̬ẹ͉̲͟r̶͇̘͖͕ͅ.̟̟̥̗̭ ͉̮͔̜͚̘I̹̯̥͙͙͚̤ ̜͘c̜̟͕͢a̫̤̟͇n̺̱̠̘̗͠n̶͚̭͈̘̘̩͖o̧̘̤t͔ ͍͔b̲̖͚̰̠e̡̬͕ ̨͇̠͎͚k̡̠ͅi̤̳̹̣̣̠ͅl̫̺l̪̲̗̕ͅe̹͔̺ͅd̠̬̟.͍͎͙͍͉̲͉ ̣̺̟̬̲͍̗N̜̼͕̠ǫ̪̣͓t͓ͅ ͠b͍̱y҉̜̥̦̜ ̲̣̦̣y͈̜̜̲͞ͅo̘u̪͔̣̘…̮̹̖ ̘̻͍̰a͏n͎d ͞n̝̮̯̙̳o̻͖̺͖̣̣͢t̡ ͝b̶͕̳͙y̝̝ ̷͚͎ͅͅa̘̖̮n҉̱̟̗̝y̢̭̺̹̹͚o̥n̤̺͙͚̖̝͚͟e̺̩̯̺̗̟̭.̵̞̤ ̫A͕s̱͍͔͈͔̪̘ ̡̣̪͍͔l͓͙̜̥o͙̲̹̲͡n͙̼̟̟̠͉g̨̘̟̙̲͇̙ ̶̜ą̜s͖͙ ̜͈̻̱ͅa͢ ̩͚̼͍͉̱̙s̥͈̰̖̯̗̙̕i̗̣ṇ͚̣ͅg̷̣̹̤͕̩l̙̮̼e͍̟͎ ̸̜̯̘t̠̤̫͔̻̯h̵̜̻̦̺͇̰i͎͙̻n̼̻̖̟͈g̡̥̘̳̪̭̲̰ ͚̜̥o̧̹n̯̘̼̫̬̖ ̕t̴̙̥͚̟h̥͙͠i͏͓͚̮͇͚̙̠s̷̝ ̠̠̠͢p̷̜̖l̬̟̭̲̲ͅan̻̕et̴̩͚͇̙̦̼̹ ̢̯͈͕̰̠̯͔l̷̥̦̖͖̬ͅi̫͚͍̼̜͕͞v̻̟̻͙̥ḙ̬͉̪̙s̰͔,͕̤̥̺ ̲̙̜͕̬̝͈I̗ ̺͡l͇̹̤͎̟i̯̼̮̜͜ͅv͏e͚̻̕.̬͉̬ ̗̝̬L̘̱̬͍͎͇͈e͓͙͟t͖̲̗̞̬̲̩ ̰m̺e̙̬͔ ̞̻͈͍̣͈̳s̪̤̝͈ͅh̗̬̗͖̞ow̖͇͎̼̳ ̻͕͓͍y̶̠o̯̟̳̟̺u͇̝͕̺̙̝.̘̗.̭͜.͏̺

A second later, a small animal entered the room through an small passageway that closed behind it. It looked like nothing so much as a mix between a beetle and a turtle, a many-legged insect with an armored shell on top of it, about the size of a dog. Samus recognized it immediately… a zoomer. One of the most common animals on the planet, they were abudently harmless, barely even aware of other creatures to consider hunting them or hurting them. As a ten year old, Samus had played tag with the things, getting close enough to touch their shell and getting out fo the way of the spikes coming off of it. Now, however, the 9 eyes in the center of its face gleamed with the same red, malevolent light that the metroid had.

The beast, normally harmless, leaped on top of her, his drool raining from his mandibles onto Samus’ back and surprisingly hot breath on her exposed skin as he wrapped dozens of legs around her, chitinous limbs squeezing into her breasts, her sides, her arms… and at the same time, the zoomer’s hind legs scrambled, desperately shoving as it tried to find her opening. Samus did her best to make it hard, but drained by the metroid, she just felt so incredibly weak… and then she felt the spear tip of the monster between her lips. 

The zoomer, a helpless, harmless animal, one that was no threat to her when she was a little girl living here, was raping her. He skewered her cunt, destroying any decency and self worth she had left with that chitin-encrusted raping cock, stretching the walls of her supernaturally tight cunt agonizingly wide as he drove deeper and deeper, his head crashing into her cervix as she felt the exoskeleton of the turtle-bug crashing against her ass. 

And Samus understood. 

Even when she had attacked the pirates here years ago, the wildlife had always been unnaturally hostile to her. The gleam of evil in their eyes had confused her then… it didn’t now. Mother Brain was built to be a controlling AI, to manage billions of moving pieces… she had decentralized herself. Infested herself psychically into every life form on the planet. When Samus had destroyed the Pirate Research Facility in Tourian years ago, she had no more destroyed Mother than crushing a single ant destroyed the colony. 

As long as a single creature lived on this world that wasn’t strong enough to resist its possession, Mother could rebuild. Samus screamed non-stop as the zoomed humped her in a frenzy, each thrust incredible violent and filled with a new disgrace of exactly how low she had gone… humiliation and revulsion pouring through her entire body.

Without warning, the zoomer erupted, stream after hot stream of his animal jizz volleying against her cunt walls. He must have had a sea of fuck-juice stored somewhere inside that shell, because it felt like it was never ending… cum poured out of her hole, falling down the backs of her legs, and looking beneath her Samus could see it dripping down like disgusting white rain from her body. A perverse river of bestial juice now oozing from her raped cunt lips.

Y̯̗͈o̺̮͍̼͙͘u̝͎̖̬̞͍ͅ ̺̩̠̮͈̳a̵͓̮̲͇̭̻͙r̼̦̞̰̳̯̯e̦̝̫͈͍͚͞ ҉̩̗͔n̡͔͎͕̮͎̬ot̪̳̞̭h̛i̖̲̮̹n̤̘̞͜g͇.̯̝͙̬

Two tentacles reached out a grabbed her, lifting her up into the air. Samus' fingers dug into the metal tendril that had her as she was lifted up into the air, the chains that bound her snapped effortlessly by their strength as it forced her spread to hang from Mother’s grip, her hair falling over her face as her arms were lifted out of the way. 

T̼̰͚͍̲h͜e̟͚͕͝ͅ C̣͈̬̪̖ͅh̲ọ͙̘̪z̬̜̲͚̘̙͘o͍̮̥ ̧͕̗̙͈̺ͅw̧͙̻̠e̼̝̯͍̝͉͜r̴̙̭̳̤̼e̠͕̫̝̞̝ n͇o̢̞t҉̥̭̲ ͉̱̖͎̱̳̱a̠͕̺̘͠ͅl̼̟w̧̦̥͎̮̣̼̬a͟y͚͡s̭̫ ͏̹͕̝̣̝͔͓ṭ͇͔̹͍͔ͅh̡e̸͕̪̙͚̥ͅ p̛̟͍̗̝̱̹e̸̥̭̲͕͍̬͇ac͉̰̯͉e̯͖̹͟f̪͙͈̫̜u̜l̬͎̫͎̜͍ ̡̠͓b͎̕e̳̘̫̲͘ͅi͉̙͕̜͟n̮̻̜̬̰̣ͅg̡s̶̬̘͍͙ ̦͎̫̻y̬̲͈̺͕̞̙͠o̕u̯̠̻̕ ̬̪̯̖d̖̭͈̼̜̣͟r͢e̜̫͖̦̻͈̻a̤̗͞m̱̞̤̟̝ ̩̟t̝̪̱̦̞͢h͙̯e̥̫͞ỵ̸̮̳̤̯̳ ̻̜͚̭̪w̦̤̣ḙ͓͎̼̩̼r͞e̖̞̳̫̫̺.͈̹͡.͈̩͚̻.̧͇̲̮͙

Another tentacle wrapped around her waist to support her weight, even as one with a glowing tip rose up before her.

O̞n͉̩͚ͅc̡̺̹̬͙e̕,̷ ̭̮̫̩̺̣t̖͔̱̺̳̣h̗͖̣͕ͅe͙̪̬y̪̲̪͈͕̲̺ ͓͙̼w̫̣̳͕͕͖e͖͉̩r̦̖͈̮̮̺̟e̙̦̮̙̻̣̦ ͕͖̜̭̫̞̠s̲̳̳͇̣t̸r̛̦̩̥̦o̰͇̥͠n̪̮̹̼͢g͖̳̤.̼̺͉ͅͅ O̭n̠̜̩̗̝̩͠c̛͔e͎̮͓̜ͅ,̶͇͙̼̪ ̷̬͈̪̻̙̳t̶̼͖̲͎̲h͕͚̰e͕͖̪̫̕y̙̞͈ ̛̖w͝e̺r̤̭̥̮͓̮̗e̩̭͇̪ ̹̜̭̠̦͓͝w̴̦̰̞̖͓ͅḁ̷̤͓͇̥͇r̺̺͖r͔i͓o͘r͕̦̬̗͈͎͕s.̘̭̣͍͉̠̹͞.̛͇̹͎.̷̰̪̺̩ ̬͇͇͔l̲̱̦͠i̜͓̩̕k̭͔̞̪͉e̼̭̠̕ ̺͈̮̗t̻̠̟̖̺̕h̡͉̘̫ͅe͓̮͎̣̼̳̰y̘͈̜ͅ ̩͍̜t͓houg̴̻̹̘͈̥ht̺̜͕̥͇ͅ ą̱̞ ͉̹͈̖̖H͇a͎̳͓̫̙̩t̗̭c̴̰̙͔h̖͞l̵̤̣i̧̮̤n͝g̷͍̠ ̴̝̪̬̫͕l͇i̛̝̩̙͕̤̯k̰̙̼e͙ ͙̭̥͉͍̰͟y̝̤̣͖̩̳o̼͙u ̟͎͟ç̟o̫̮u͕̠͇͉̖͉̥͢l̬͈̺d͔̹͖̣̥͍̬ ͚̮̥̤̝b͚̹͍e̥͙̭̯.͍͎ ̴̯̠̦͇F̟̭̰̫͕̹͔o̲̘͕̜͇̗̣o̗͓͓l̜s̤̺͝.̛̭̥̺ͅ

Her legs and arms were held stiffly apart. Samus found she could kick or flail her limbs, and the tentacles would move a little along with her - but never far. Samus' heart was in her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at the glowing tip in front of her… and then a laser poured out from it, burning her forehead.

Y̷̹o҉͚̠̪͕͉ͅu͓̯͕̜̤̰̰ ̧̩͖̣s̞͎h̨̜̙̤͎̬̰o͙̞̣͔̻̪̱͟u̮̳ld̟̝̭̪͍̝̲ b̨̲̪̼̫e͎̩̤ ̰h͖͈̲on̶̼̮̻̫͙̜̥o̶͎͔̝̠̗͚re̵̗̞d̬͍̙̠..̶̭͇͔̤͓.͇ ̡̲͓̖̲͖y҉̝͍͓̜͉̰̭o̺̫͙͙͚̩u̥̫ ͙ͅa͡r̖͓e͙̗͘ ̪͇̥̖b̮r̞̭͔̤i͚̮͓̻͝n̝̕g̛i̠̹͎̙͞n̨̠̰͎̦g̱͉̱̦̳̖ ̝̹s̱̲̭͔̟om̘͎e͏͍͙̺t͍̠̹̬̫̝̗hi͔͉̳͖͚ͅn̳̝̱̝̹͈g̬̦͖͉̞ ͏̠o̷̝̖͖̯̙̰l̸͍͖͚̲̫d̖̞͖̕ ̸͉̖b̙̦̙͍̟a͓̬̜͙̥̰̯ck̲̼̘̠͡ ̦͈̳̫̼͚̖to̶̪̱̺̩ͅ ͎̹̩͚l̝̗̺̯i̶̺̰fe̷̳̥̰ͅ.͏ ͍͚̟̖M͏̟͖̱y ̦̘̣͉̺g̸̭̤͙̖̩̠̥i̞͍f̻ͅt̨ ̧̦t̳̦̥̫̺̤͙o ̥y̖͎͇͚͠o͟u͇͕̳̝̳̪͡,͙̟̞ ̝̤̰͟d҉̤̠a̸͙͈̤̟ͅu̳̝̳͈͙͕̩g͕̤h̡̝̩͚̭ͅt̪ẹ̦͓r̼̦͍̜̫̼ͅ ̙͚m̞i̱̫͜n̖̘͕̟̣͝e͍͙̬̖̫̕.̠͚͓͖͙̰͝

Samus screamed. The reek of burning hair filled her nose as burning blonde locks fell all around her and pain simply erupted from her forehead, radiating outward like a nova’s glow. Then Mother dropped her and she fell heavily back to the metal floor, banging her knees painfully as she landed among the stinking, burning ruins of most of her hair.

She could see her reflection in the metal. The word was written in the Chozo script… but using characters she didn’t recognize. Dazed from the pain and the horror and long misuse, it took her a moment to muddle out the phenomes and work it out. The burn on her forehead said “HATCHLING,” the Chozo name for her… but spelled differently than she had ever seen. It was written with the characters for Pet. And Possession. And Disposable.

It was a complex language, the Chozo script. Words could change meaning entirely based on how they were spelled.

It meant Slave.

I̴̭͔̼̻͕̟̲t̖̺̞͎̭̝͍ ̙͉̠s̶̗͖̱u͓̥͖̜͔͙͖its̹̝̰̰̮̺ ̻̳͕y̺o̜͎̮͕͢u͠.̡̤̥

***

Samus didn’t resist as Tsallit and a squad of men, including those she had flown here with, came to claim her, dressing her into another of the modified zero suits that covered exactly nothing important before taking her away from Mother’s chamber. What would be the point? They had already won. 

Bound again hand and foot, they took her several levels before putting her up on a table on her back… fastening her collar to something beneath it, and her arms and legs to the sides. As they did, Samus noted Space Pirates assembling… not a few of them or dozens, but more than a hundred… and all of their attention on her. 

“Long as you lived in fear of this one,” Tsallit said, standing behind her and facing the crowd. “The Hunter now lies before you, exposed… vulnerable. Weak. How many of you had thought this one invincible and terrible? How many of you have suffered through nightmares where she tracked you down, cornered you, burned you to ash or fed you to the void or froze you solid? Maybe some of you fools even built some tiny admiration for her as a warrior to go with your fear.” He scoffed. “You should have neither. Look at the Hunter down. Bound. Broken. Defeated. Your fear, or your admiration, had never been justified. This one is nothing special… she’s just another human whore.” 

Tsallit had never in his life seen his troops so spell-bound by his words… but of course, it was Samus they were truly mesmerized by. With the beautiful hunter, her laser brand still fresh on her face, bound to the table with her breasts and cunt exposed to the hungry stares of the pirates, how could they not be excited? Even in her battered state, Samus could sense the lust radiating from these alien soldiers… it felt like the fel glow of a dying star on her skin. 

There were hundreds of them.

Samus had grown increasingly numb to the abuse being inflicted upon her. Even now, with her body more sensitive than ever, she felt little but keen dispair at the prospect of more rape… but there was a new fear with it. She wondered if the pirates meant to gang rape her to death. She wondered if that was how the story of Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter, ended. She wondered if the nanites could keep up.

She wondered if she cared.

“Now remember,” Tsallit said with a chuckle. “She’s a human. Federation credits only, now.” Then he stepped back, and like the crashing wave of the surf the Space Pirate soldiers swarmed over her. 

One pirate grabbed her by her short blonde hair and pulled her head over his erect cock. As he filled her mouth, Samus felt talons on every part of her body. Pirate claws grabbed her breasts; squeezing, pinching and mauling her sensitive flesh. Those who could not reach her breasts began ripping the Zero Suit right off her sides and legs to maul her naked flesh. Samus didn’t even feel the first of them sink into her exposed cunt… he was suddenly just there, inside her, hurting, splitting her open. His chitinous hips banged against her's as he propelled her forward onto the cock in her mouth. That man's cockhead was forcing its way into her throat, choking her, and making Samus light headed as it cut off her oxygen. Then the man began brutally fucking her face, using his grip on her hair to force her mouth back and forth over his cock as he remained motionless. Samus could only get quick gasps of air between strokes. As the two men pounded her nude body from opposite ends, anonymous hands continued to maul her vulnerable body. Draped over the table and bound, The bounty hunter could do little to stop her attackers… and she didn’t even try to resist the brutal rape. She had no hope left. Instead, she lay passively over the convenient bondage as the two men used her mouth and cunt, concentrating on nothing more than breathing and hurting. 

Neither of the men lasted long inside her. Samus felt hot cum filling her mouth and then the same wet heat inside her cunt. The two cocks disappeared, and she heard a metallic clink… she couldn’t tell what made it through the sea of pirates surrounding her, but a moment later it didn’t matter as those two pirates were replaced by two more. Samus’ whole world was narrowed down to the two cocks penetrating her. Man after man mounted her and left their spendings inside her cunt body. Samus' crotch and face was saturated in cum, so much of it that it ran in streams out of her number lips both upper and lower as the two lines of men deposited gallons inside her mouth and womb. It was all that Samus could do to swallow enough of the mass of sticky white cum flooding her to let her breath, and a small part of her, the hungry, animal part, was sickeningly glad that she was being fed at last. As she forced it down, however, Samus had the sensation that their cum was coating her throat down to her stomach. In her mind’s eye, she could see it filling her stomach, a roiling see of thick, white cum pooling inside her… like she was going to drown in it.

As her cunt became too saturated in cum for even the gang-raping pirates to tolerate, the soldiers fucking her switched to her currently pristine. The first alien simply forced his penis into her unlubricated ass, indifferent to the searing pain he caused Samus in the process. It was only because of the nanites flowing through her that the brutal penetration didn’t rip her too-tight hole apart. The pain was excoriating as he pumped his cock into her with relentless, hammer-like strokes… but she didn’t scream. What was the point? It would just feel good on the dick pumping into her mouth and make little but a weak moan. 

The pirate sodomizing her rode Samus for what seemed to her to be an eternity. Finally, he came. If Samua hoped his cum would prove a lubricant for the next rapist to sodomize her, she was right… but no amount of lube would make her too-tight hole ever accept their cocks comfortably. It hurt just as much as the first pirate. Then that man emptied himself into her burning ass and was replaced by yet another as soon as he had pulled out of her. Soon, Samus's still burning asshole was as loose and as saturated in her rapists' seed as her abused pussy was. 

Through it all, Samus lay passively over the barrel, submissively accepting their abuse without even a thought of resistance. She was resolved to cling to life even at the expense of her dignity and her sanity, although she increasingly had no idea why…

It continued. After a while, they found that her cunt had grown tight enough again to squeeze much of the cum out of it, so that became the preferred home once again. Then after it was soaked again, they used her ass just like a second pussy. Then back to her quim. Then back to her ass. It continued as man after man used her mouth or rear holes until both ends of Samus's pain racked body was covered in their white, sticky alien jizz. Her memories began to fail her… she would remember cum spurting into her face and eyes with no memory of sucking the cock that had produced it, could remember cocks forcing their way into her but not coming, cocks cumming but not having gone into her, hands pulling at her her defiled hair as she was jerked back and forth over dicks after dick after dick. She had no idea how many of the hated alien soldiers had used her, or how many more were to come. 

One pirate was used her cum covered face as if it were yet a third pussy, his talons gripping her sperm soaked hair as he pulled her head back and forth on his cock. The other man, it seemed, was all but trying to stab her to death with his cock, thrusting into her open asshole in a mad frenzy while slapping her ass with his right hand. Even in the middle of the ground, surrounded by the degrading, mocking voices of a hundred pirates and the sickening gagging noises from her throat, Samus could hear the wet, sucking sounds his cock made as he raped her cum-soaked asshole. For hours and hours, her holes were never empty for more than a few seconds. 

Then, finally, a cock disappeared from her body and wasn’t replaced. Then another. Samus opened her eyes… or tried to. They had been glued shut by cum hours ago. It took her several tries to get one one eye open despite the sting of the cum splashed against it. Her body was covered in the cum of the alien rapists… It had dried in layers over her skin at her sex, upper legs, and face, and there wasn’t an inch of her body that hadn’t felt the touch. Most of her Zero Suit had been ripped away incidentally in the process. The pirates were gone. She was momentarily alone, left with only Tsallit sitting nearby and smiling… and a mountain of Federation credits. It was a pile of low domination pieces, each one perhaps enough to buy a drink at a restaurant… and without needing to be told, the Whore that had once been a bounty hunter knew that each man who had raped her had left her one as payment. Each one of those tiny credits represented a pirate who had fucked her. She couldn’t even begin to count them. There hadn’t been that many, right? But even if each of them had fucked her three times, once in each hole and paid for each… that pile had to represent at least three hundred of the aliens.

She just say there as cum oozed out of her slimy holes… and felt a numb kind of horror settle in as she heard Tsallit launch into the same speech. That hadn’t been everyone. That had just been one duty roster, or one platoon… and she was going to be there until every single one of them had had their fill with her slimy holes. 

Then Tsallit stopped talking, and it started again.

***

Even after Samus had eventually passed out, the pirates continued to fuck her. Every single one of them was going to have their taste. Every single one of them was going to defile the woman who had defiled their homeworld. Samus couldn’t even guess how long it had by the time a few pirates counted the piles of her credits. Laughing, they had declared the number of them… one so long that it made her mind go blank trying to think about it. She must have been here for days. They turned all the tiny credits into one larger one, told her to keep the change, and then made her swallow it so she could always remember what a whore did to feed herself.

Then they dragged her away and tossed her into… the wilderness?

Samus slowly got her arms beneath her, pushing herself up. It looked like Brinstar… one of the famous underground jungles of Zebes… but it wasn’t. Enough was subtly wrong… out of place. It was… it was a zoo, basically. A research zoo… packed with flora and fauna, preserved for the pirate’s research activities. 

For the first time in weeks, Samus wasn’t bound at all… wasn’t held… but she was just as much a prisoner. Where could she go? She had no weapons. She had no idea where the way out even was. She had…

Something hit her from behind and she gasped. The force of it knocked her onto her side and Samus sprawled… exhaustion and pain warring with self preservation to force the cum-covered blonde to her feet to see… the sidehopper bending its legs, preparing for another leap. The four legged insects were predatory, but not aggressive to something of her size… but she could see the malevolent gleam of Mother Brain’s awareness in its eyes. Distance, inside her mind, she heard the AI’s laughter just before the big insect pounced at her again, coming down right on top of her and knocking her to the ground. Samus caught a brief glimpse of the thing’s cock, the weapon that was going to split her in two… the bulbeous black dick must have been as long as its entire body, pulsing with excitement. Samus felt there was no way she could take it… but of of course she could. Ridley’s had fit. They would make this fit, as well.

Samus had just a second to scream in terror as the cold chitin of the thing pressed against her naked skin. Then the sidehopper drove its way into her tightened cunt with one brutal thrust, sending white-hot pain shooting all the way from her pussy to the tips of her fingers. The stretch was such that Samus thought she was going to burst. She couldn’t tell if the animal’s raping sceptre had torn anything, but dismally Samus knew by now that it hadn’t, and even if it had it wouldn’t matter… her body would repair itself. 

The blonde whore that had once been Samus Aran screamed herself hoarse as the alien monster’s massive haunches slammed into her again and again. She didn’t know how deep into her he was, but she felt insanely, impossibly full… hot spit from its mandibles sloshed down onto her back and ran down the length of her spine, wetting cum stuck there and making Samus smell it again as he knocked her against the ground with each thrust. 

It seems like years before he finished. Her voice had grown weak from the screaming before a solid mass of liquid almost like a punch suddenly crashed into her cevix. It felt like nothing so much as if a dam had broken and an entire sea of acrid seed was flowing into her. And, to her horror, she felt some part of that cock grow, that already massive cock expanding even further. 

Samus had never once cared enough about the mating habits of sidehoppers to know, but they knotted. Terror was tying himself to her so tightly that it was impossible for her to pull of its cock, She was too weak to move… but even if she had been, she wouldn’t be able to pull herself free of the animal’s grip until it was finished. She felt like her pussy would be shaped like that knot when it finally pulled out… but half regretfully, she knew that wasn’t the case… she would still be just as tight and painful the next time. 

At last, the sidehopper finished and jumped away, the light in its eyes fading… but Samus noted light in the darkness of the jungle ahead. More eyes staring at her.

Her entire body ached. She had been raped, battered, tortured, humiliated, and degraded to the point of near insanity. She had been stared and crushed and had her holes turned inside out before being fixed and restored for the pleasure of her rapists, but she still cared with her the trauma of all of it. Samus wanted nothing more than to stay laying on the ground and let Mother do whatever she wanted to her… no matter how it hurt.

Not even sure why she bothered, Samus pushed her aching body to her feet and began to run.


	9. Sylux

Three Months Later

Faster than light travel was a complicated thing… and one far beyond the ability of most laypeople to understand. They might understand that travel through the slipstream was instant, regardless of distance, but then be confused as to why not all ships were the same speed, or why some destinations still took longer to get to than others. The more knowledgeable ones knew that the real delay in FTL travel was how long it took a ship’s engines to break them into the slipstream, and how many times they needed to come out of it in order to turn, but even they couldn’t get a grip on the way mass effected it, or the effects of gravitational bodies warping space even through the slipstream. 

Thankfully, they didn’t have to. An Aurora unit could do all the hard work of astronavigation, and any federation ship was not only permitted but encouraged to make use of their assistance. Information was mass-less, and could be transmitted effortlessly through the slipstream and that meant that there was a nearly latency-free data transmission network that encompassed the galaxy, dwarfing the largest pre-slipstream internet or computer network. From anywhere in the galaxy, information could anywhere, or everywhere.

That was why, on the 23rd day of the 10th month, stardate 23.34.6547, anyone who was interested could have noted a video broadcasting from the planet Zebes.

It didn’t get many people’s attention right away, of course… but each day its popularity grew as word of mouth began to spread. By the time the video began to be well known, a week had passed… and that meant that there were six more videos by then, one for each day.

Slipstream transmission of information was intended for important things. Communication of intelligence reports, or navigation data, or distress signals, or the sharing of culture and ideas. It didn’t take long for porn to be common bit of data being transmitted, however… the obsession with sex and reproduction was hardly unique to humans, and any race advanced enough to have joined the federation by definition must have grown beyond their one world. 

That’s was this video was, when you came right down to it… porn. In an ocean of digital media, encompassing hundreds of species and thousands of worlds, the network was drowning in porn of all kinds… but nothing quite like this. It wasn’t everyday you saw porn of a Hero of the Federation.

After the video grew popular, skeptics abounded. Many tried to prove that the blonde girl was merely a lookalike… some insisted she didn’t even look similar. Facial recognition, however, left little doubt… the girl getting herself gangbanged and sucking on cocks like a cheap whore was Samus Aran herself.

The show went on for about twenty minutes. The girl was clearly bruised from her rough treatment, but she never resisted, never struggled, and if she hesitated at all it was only in making her tired muscles work as she moved between dozen of alien cocks in turn.

Then, towards the end, a voice overlayed the picture.

“Hello Galaxy,” the voice said with a cheerful note. “Sylux here… bounty hunter, pilot, soldier, and investigator. By now, many people have noticed that the legendary Samus Aran has vanished, so I took it upon myself to investigate what had happened to her. What I found shocked me… revealed the lie that she was living.”

As Sylux continued speaking, the gangbang ended, leaving Samus laying almost motionless on the floor… but only nearly. She was clearly too exhausted to move, but still she tilted her head to let her lick at the ground, lapping up some of cum that has fallen from her plastered body to the ground like she was starving for its taste. “Over the next ten days, I will expose the lie that is the legendary hero of the Federation,” Sylux promised. “By the time I’m finished, I promise you’ll never look at her the same way again.”

The screen faded out to show a blue-armored figure… presumably Sylux. Anyone interested could look the man up… he was on file as a Cryptid, an unknown race and the only one of his kind known. He was wanted by the Federation on charges of piracy, sedition, and murder… all other information was classified. “See you again with another video tomorrow, galaxy,” he promised. Then the video ended.

By the end of that first day, the video hadn’t even become widely known yet… and across the galaxy, more seed had been spilled thinking about Samus than had been raped into her during her entire captivity so far.

***

When the Delano-7 set down on the cliff overlooking the vine-covered Hunter-class gunship, Sylux wasn’t sure quite what to expect. It was everything he could do to resist simply blowing it to tiny pieces, and in the end, he only resisted because he didn’t want to risk alerting the bounty-hunter that he was here and after her. He had, however, barely gotten out of his ship when animals began to congregate around him. He blasted a few, figuring that would send them running… and he was right, but they didn’t retreat far, following him as he stalked through the overland of Zebes, trying to find Samus.

By the time he reached her ship, he was feeling distinctly stalked by the wildlife… but he stepped onto the gunship anyway, sweeping left and right with his cannon. What he found, however, changed his assumptions. The ship was a ruin… almost certainly non-functional, and it looked like the insides has been stripped for parts. Broken pieces of armor, torn jumpsuits, and dozens and dozens of empty rations, making a mess of the ship. Samus was clearly in more trouble than he had initially assumed.

Excellent.

When he made it back outside, he immediately realized he wasn’t alone. He took over against the landing pylon, peeking out around it… to find a squad of Space Pirate soldiers. “GeeWhool g’phrais, leemak teur!” one of the pirates growled loudly… but no one shot at him. Sylux wasn’t part of the Federation… adamantly so… he didn’t have any issue with the militaristic aliens, but neither did he speak their language. When, on occasion, he had taken contracts for them, he had worked through correspondence or intermediaries. “I don’t understand you,” he hissed in the common language.

The pirates growled back and forth a few more times, Sylux growing increasingly frustrated with each passing second. He was about thirty seconds from trying to blast his way free when a woman’s voice spoke up, in common. “Based on your biosigns,” the woman said, “I judge that you are the bounty hunter Sylux. I have no reason on file for us to be in conflict.”

Sylux stiffened at the sound of that voice, his four eyes narrowing. He stepped around the corner, his cannon raised… and paused, unable to quite believe what he was seeing. 

***

The second video came out the next day… it wasn’t popular yet, but already there were a few people waiting eagerly for it. Some had watched the first video dozens of times by then, obsessing over every last detail as they rubbed their cocks… trying to imagine what had lead to each mark on her body, or trying to decipher the meaning of the words on her forehead. By the end of the week, those few obsessive fans had plenty of ompany - practically the entire galaxy had seen it. 

There had been some effort by the Federation to stop the spread, but Sylux was more than skilled enough to get around that… the system favored a renegade like him too much for them to succeed. If anything, their attempts to take it down just leant credence to the whole thing.

The video started with Samus laying in a veritable puddle of jizz, only woken up when something long, hard, and flexible slapped violently against her ass. The bladed end of the appendage hit her with the flat, hard and loud enough to send her sliding and sloshing through the disgusting slime. The enormous, dragonic form of the Space Pirate general stepped into view, an erect cock already swaying between his legs… but instead of fleeing or fighting, the cum-soaked blonde just cringed, helplessly trembling as she stared up at him. She didn’t resist in the slightest as Ridley grabbed hold on her hair, pulled her up to her knees, and slapped his enormous, augmented cock against her face.

“This is how it started, near as I can tell,” Sylux’s voice cut into the video. “I don’t think she started out as a whore… at least, not this big of one. Once she was put on her knees, though, she was easy enough to tame.”

Ridley hooked one taloned finger into Samus’ mouth, and she opened it obediently… only to have his cock crammed into it just a second later. She didn’t even gag… and the audience was free to appreciate the way that Ridley’s huge hand cupped her blonde hair and yanked her head back and forth, driving his cock deeper and deeper and deeper. A large portion of viewers could barely believe it as they watched Samus’ neck bulge more and more, her lips stretching obscenely across the swollen rod.

Samus didn’t bite. She didn’t claw at Ridley, or strike at his balls, or even seem to try to pull back. She just knelt there, limply, her hands at her side, swaying softly back and forth as she was violently facefucked by the wanted Space Pirate. The only sounds were the sloshing of cum beneath her knees, the dripping from her soaked hair back down into the pool, and the wet, disgusting, slurping sounds that escaped her obscenely plugged lips. 

“As you can see, she certainly didn’t put up much of a fight,” Sylux noted.

Ridley yanked her head backward, taking her off his cock, and she gasped in air… only then did viewers probably notice that the entire time Samus had had her throat pounded Ridley had not let her breathe once. She looked up at him, the camera focused on her drooling face and her swollen lips. Then the dragonic general shoved her down, her face resting halfway beneath the messy slop of her repeated fuckings. Lowering himself down on top of her, Ridley guided his monstrous dick against the too-small slit between the bounty hunter’s legs. With a slow, inexorable push, he shoved that mammoth cock into her tight, pristine looking pussy. Samus whimpered quietly, so quietly that a viewer would need to turn up the feed to hear it, but she didn’t resist as her cunt lips stretched almost to the point of tearing around Ridley’s massive cock. 

A clear bulge formed in the athletic blonde’s body, but anyone could see the way her body was clenching on the Space Pirate’s cock. They couldn’t know that it was her body trying to heal itself over and over, causing her to tighten up on the cock skewering her over and over… they just saw how well trained the pretty fucktoy was, how welcoming her cunt was to the deep-dicking she was getting. As Ridley’s hips thrust forward harder and harder, she was pushed forward in the mess, sliding slowly across the filthy ground with the force of the brutal fucking. 

Anyone of a weak stomach watching might have started feeling sick as the sex became more violent still, a fast and violent rhythm of powerful thrusts that threatened to rip the human apart from the inside. Even the most sick-minded were shocked that she was still alive… the size and texture of that weapon of a cock should have torn apart a human in seconds, but Samus was taking it like a master. Her swelling tits bounced free, swaying back and forth down into the slime below as she was nailed, her fingers clawing at the ground like she was gently trying to dig her way through it. 

“Worthless whore,” Ridley growled, the common-tongue words an inhuman screech from his monstrous maw as he used Samus like a fuckdoll. 

The rape continued in the background as Sylux’s voice continued. “So, Samus was tamed, turned into just one more comfort whore giving aid and comfort to the federation’s enemies. That would be sad enough…”

The bounty hunter paused to laugh as Ridley came deep in his victim’s pussy. “But this? This was three years ago…”

The video ended.

***

The sight of Samus Aran among the Space Pirates almost had Sylux blasting immediately… the only thing that stayed his hand was that she was very obviously… naked. The Federation’s top bounty hunter and decorated military veteran, among a bunch of Space Pirates on the surface of an alien word, naked as the day she was born. Sylux hated humans… but he had been raised among them, knew how to appreciate their beauty, and Samus absolutely had it. He felt a stirring below the waist that he tried to ignore.

It had taken a bit of explanation, but he didn’t really understand much of it yet… all he knew for sure was that that wasn’t Samus standing before him. It took them taking him deep into Tourian before he understood…

Tourian’s depths looked like nothing so much as a massive, mechanical body chasm to Sylux’s eyes, high arching metal scaffolding supporting the huge room that had been bored out of the planet’s crust… the belly or womb of a massive, alien creature. The walls curved up like the insides of a ribcage, or perhaps like the curvature of a woman’s sex. The uneven surfaces were covered by a web of circuitry and piping like the veins of such a creature, bulging like diseased blood vessels. All of this fed into hundreds of oval containment shells, standing around the room in rings and glowing like lidless eyes. 

In the very center of the room was a containment room of crackling blue energy. Sylux could instinctively feel the level of electricity emanating from there, the organs implanted beneath his skin feeling the flow of it as it raced over him. The sheer level of power contained here wasn’t what was giving him pause, however… it was the faint, chilling howls coming from inside that field. 

The sounds of Metroids. 

Sylux’s eyes narrowed as he looked on the horrors that were supposed to be extinct… but the truth became clear a few moments later as he peered inside one of those egg-shaped pods. Samus was inside of it… bound in place, held in mechanical arms and shrieking in horror and pain and insanity while she was raped, over and over again. The moaning of the mind-broken breeding whore could be heard even through the pod, filling the room almost like the hum of the energy barrier, coming from the dozens of pods as the mating and degradation continued. 

Sylux thought he might find other girls in other pods, but as he looked around, he just saw… Samus. Dozens of copies of her… hanging in place, her large, milk-swollen tits pierced with rings that were hung from the roof of her prison while Metroids inside of a pod raped her in a never-ending gangbang, her belly swollen with the eggs of the apex predators while some kind of alien seed dripped down to the splattered floor. Other Metroids clung onto the woman, feeding on her, Draining her of her very life to nourish the young even as her body was kept busy producing more of them

Samus had been cloned… dozens of times. And they were using those clones to breed Metroids. 

Cloning was fairly simple technology… but generally not very useful. Just because you could clone a person didn’t mean you could copy the memories, the thoughts, the skills… those were all far beyond the reach of what the Federation or Space Pirates had learned to do. These women might have Samus’ body, but they didn’t have her soul… they were just hollow blowup dolls, empty-headed sluts with wombs to be used… never given time to become their own being, they had no intelligence, no thoughts, no language, and no doubt each and every one of the was thoroughly insane from the repeated, endless gangrape they were subjected to for every second of their lives. As Sylux looked around, he could see that each reacted differently to their fate. Some gurgled out mindless ecstasy when Metroid larvae, hatched from eggs inside them wombs, squirted out of their fucked-out folds - those pretty blue eyes firmly rolled up into their skulls forever as their tongue hung out. Those whores had their backs arched as they spasmed euphorically as they were fucked and bred. Others fought and screamed, especially as their gaping, cum-drooling assholes were turned into stretched out cocksleeve used for the Metroid breeders to viciously rape the eggs into whatever hollow space they had left inside of them. Still others just hung limp, broken to the point of listless insanity and making no noise at all anymore as Metroid breeders forced them to wrap their cum-glazed lips over cocks, the only reaction they were capable of the fluttering of their eyes while their throats were pounded and made to swallow shot after shot of whatever passed for sperm in a Metroid. 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Not-Samus said… another clone, Sylux was sure now. Her eyes glowed red. “I gave her the option of joining me, willingly… offered it to her several times as a child. She refused… so it is my pleasure to make her serve my cause in her own way, in the end. Now, she serves as a vessel. From birth, I’ve had them with clones of that slut. By the time I am finished, every single Metroid in the galaxy will be trained on an instinctive level of see the Hatchling as a mate… to hatefuck the brains out of her on sight.”

Sylux turned, curious. “What are you?” he asked.

“I rule here,” she said simply. “I am the guiding intelligence of the Space Pirates. My Makers called me Mother Brain. The Universe, soon, will call me God.”

Those glowing red eyes… Sylux had seen them before, on every animal he encountered. The controlling intelligence of Mother Brain wore this body of his hated adversary like a puppet. “So… Samus is dead, then?”

Mother Brain laughed with the hunter’s voice.

***

“You think the Federation didn’t know?” Sylux’s voice called. “How could they not? They had to fake all her achievements themselves, lie about them… all the while, that whore was giving aid and comfort to the enemies of the galaxy.”

The video playing now was as horrific as it was arousing. Sylux didn’t show all the clones… he didn’t want people to know about them. Instead, he just focused on one of them, letting the think it was the sole Samus. The entire galaxy was allowed to watch the blonde bounty-hunter get fucked by a group of Larval and Alpha Metroids. She didn’t resist at all… all of the onlookers could clearly see that the bounty hunter knew her place as a rapedoll for the alien menace, her face looked into an experience of forced bliss that could only be achieved by the rape and defilement of her athletic body. 

It seemed like the absolute low point of her life, the bounty-hunter reduced to a weak and pitiful state… raped up the ass until her gaping hole was filled with frothing cum leaking out of it, the tatters of her blue zerosuit covered in a gooey veneer of seed that swayed slowly as her body trembled with exhaustion and odd pleasure. Hot tears filled her eyes, but they were mindless tears, full of sensation and not much else… whenever she opened her eyes, they looked hollow and empty to anyone who watched. 

She was on all fours as the next Alpha Metroid appeared behind her. It circled around her, a slow and methodical pace accentuated by the excitable twitching of his chitinous body while it sniffed the air. His alien eyes gleamed with intelligence, calculating in his effort to toy with her, relishing the helplessness and neediness of the girl before him. With her holes vacant for once, she actually swayed her ass back and forth, as if asking to be impaled once again. His cock throbbed as he crawled on top of her, his snake-like tongue slithering over her neck as that alien maw came down close to Samus. It grabbed her arms, seizing them and pushing them behind her back, holding them as leverage as the thick, flanged tip of his monstrous cock lined up between the globes of her juicy asscheeks, pressing against the crinkled, abused starfish of her asshole. 

Then he slammed forward.

All it took was one powerful thrust from the enormous Metroid’s armor-plated hips to slam the first 10 inches of his alien cock inside of Samus’s cum-glazed shitpipe. Seed gushed out of her from around that greasy shaft as it molded her ass into its shape, making her asscheeks ripple as he bucked his hips to stuff more of his length inside her asshole with a series of nasty squelching noises. The clone Samus spasmed, sharply throwing her head back as a silent cry was ripped from her lips. The camera focused the penetration itself, letting the whole galaxy see how her asshole clamped and squeezed around the forearm-thick cockmeat forcing its way into her. The more generous observer might have credited the mind-broken blonde with trying to squeeze it and force it out of her… But one way or the other, all she was succeeding in doing was providing a tight, vice-like sheath for that dick, a gripping tunnel and made it more pleasurable for the Metroid mutant to burrow deeper into her asshole. 

The camera caught it all. Every inch of her was being drilled inside, every vein in the Metroid’s flesh making her sphincter bump and squeeze to fit it inside. The overwheling sensation was clearly destroying what mind the blonde had, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like an animal, her eyes almost entirely white how far her eyes were rolled back.

“The Hunter Samus Aran,” Sylux’s voice said over the scene, “has achieved many things for the Federation that have made her a heroine… but her greatest claim to fame is having hunted the Metroids to extinction. That is how the story goes, does it not? That the Federation hired her to plumb the depths of SR388 and wipe out the Metroid species that was too dangerous to be allowed to live. Quite an accomplishment… if it were true.”

Splatters of frothing cum squirted out of Samus’ ass in gooey strands that bridged the ever-narrowing gap between the Alpha Metroid’s hips and Samus’s full ass, drooling down the back of her thighs as the Metroid pulled back to the tip of his prick right before he stuffed it all the way back in in one brutal, meaty smash. Thick, armored balls, each the size of a fist, slammed against the smooth bulge of her pussy like the blow of a hammer, making the blonde fucktoy cry out. Then he started fucking her properly. With every feral slap of his hips meeting her beautiful ass, he was hollowing out her rear, making the ring cling to his pistoning cock like an elastic ring, sculpting her squeezing walls into a warm, comforting cocksleeve that would have pleased any man. Samus was crying out now with every thrust, but they weren’t the screams of pain and resistance… they were the breathless, mindless screams of the lost and the mad. 

He was quite literally raping the sanity out of her to all appearances. The viewers on the video had no way of knowing this was a clone, that she had never had a mind to begin with. They could only see the overwhelming torrent of pain and euphoria as she was violently fucked, making her head flop back and forth with each brutal rape-thrust, making her stomach bulge and her legs shake as she was fucked. She let loose a long, keening moan as the Metroid reached down to roughly grab at her big tits. Those watching didn’t know how long it had taken the Space Pirates to train the Metroids to do that… they could only see how Samus moaned while the Alpha Metroid using a grip on just her tits to pull her body up and fuck her harder than before. 

The Metroid’s thrusts grew faster and more erratic for the camera, the beast growing closer to an orgasm… and a quirk of Metroid biology became clear as his cock swelled further, making her eyes bulge right before that thick fuckrod slammed as deep as it could. The Alpha Metroid let out a primal, bellowing screech as his balls gurgled and clenched and jerked as they blasted the insides of Samus’s stretched asshole, using her body like a cheap, disposable condom. It took more than three minutes for the monster to finish cumming, hissing with strange, alien pleasure as shot after shock after shot of thick, bestial cum flooded into her. Then the cock slowly shrank, and the Metroid pulled out with a sicking, viscous waterfall of slip and a wet splat as it oozed down her thighs and onto her calves. 

Then the beast just wandered off, leaving a half dozen larval Metroids to swarm over her, latching onto her shoulders, her breasts, her ass… squeezing, biting, sucking… feeding. She didn’t even try to brush them off. She just lay there, her tongue softly licking the ground and gathering up some of the cum. Understandable, since they never fed the clones anything. 

“She didn’t exterminate them at all,” Sylux said as the cameras focused on Samus’ sluttish-looking licking. “Oh, she killed most of them, to be certain… but not all of them. And she didn’t do it by herself.”

The camera panned around to show fields full of floating larval Metroids… being tended to by Space Pirates. Any other view of a clone had been careful edited out of the shot. “She had help… from those she was delivering them to.”

The next few shots were pure propaganda… the Space Pirate fleet and its strength, the sheer number of them. “Maybe Samus truly was a hero once… but those days are long gone. Maybe she was corrupted on Phaze… or maybe she simply received a better offer. Or maybe she was always as fake as a two-credit whore. Either way, she’s compromised now.” 

The camera shook slightly at the heavy footfalls as something big approached… Every slam shaking the metal beneath the room until something massive came into view. The enormous form of an Omega Metroid towered over Samus, its long claws flexing as it gazed down at her. For her part, Samus just bent down and lifted her ass to the monster. 

The huge Metroid, however, seemed to have no interest in her already well-greased asshole. Instead, it grabbed her by the blonde hair, pulling her up so that its massive cock slapped across her face. Her eyes briefly refocused, going wide as the sight of that enormous weapon of a dick… but even then she didn’t protest, not even when slime dripped from its jaws onto her hair, plastering it to the sides of her face even as its prodigious length rubbed up and down her cum-smeared visage, further befouling her lovely features with Metroid pre-seed. Her mouth hung open and her tongue flopped out of her mouth like a dog, her eyes slowly fading out again. And then, seemingly of her own volition, the blonde bounty-hunter slid her tongue up along the underside of the Metroid’s monolithic murder weapon of a member until her lips wrapped around it with an obscene stretch and a loud slurp.

If the audience knew how many takes it had taken for Sylux to get that shot… that they were no longer seeing the initial clone that had started the video but an altogether different blonde fuckpig…

With Samus’ jaw nearly broken from how far it needed to stretch and her lips an airtight seal around the shaft, the massive alien finally struck. It’s body lunged forward with a furious snort that blew steam into the air, and the impossibly thick dick slammed into her throat in a single thrust. Samus had time for one single choking gurgle before she was gagged to thoroughly to make a noise, her eyes staring blindly up at the monster that was dominating her. The only protest she offered was to slowly shake her head back and forth, trying to find a posture that let her breathe at all… but the Omega Metroid wouldn’t let her pull off. Her eyes all but crossed as she stared down that cock vanishing into a hole never meant to take anything nearly that large, the thick, pink thing more like an arm down her neck that a prick. And then the veiny thing began to fuck her face like a drill. 

“GLURK!” “Guck, guck, guck!” “Gllllurcchhh.” Each thrust was accompanied by a sickening, sucking squelch of raw misery as her throat was fucked even more brutally as her asshole had been, her cheeks hollow to show that despite the killing suffocation on a Metroid shaft, she was still trying to suck. The Metroid didn’t care, long instinct driving it to drill in deeper and deeper, ramming further into her until her neck was visibly bulging outward with each thrust. Spit and precum sprayed from her lips with each thrust, the moment the vacuum seal was broken for even a second. It held her head in one clawed hand, lifting her up off the ground until she dangling from skull he was fucking, the alpha-predator viciously bouncing her head off his hips like he had been trained to do since birth many months ago. 

It was one hell of a show for viewers. Samus’ moist, silky throat was turned into nothing but a cocksheath, even as her face began to grow blue from lack of air… and still she didn’t object or resist, even as the very hole she used to breath was reduced to a dick-stuffed fuckhole until it looked like the Omega Metroid’s cock was lodged in her stomach. Precum poured from her nostrils and out past her lips as the extreme penetration went even further, stuffing her impossibly full as her face was raped more brutally than any human’s had ever been used before. 

The audience couldn’t be allowed to know it… but Sylux’s favorite part of this was that this clone was only one of a dozen experiencing nearly this exact same torment at this very second. True, this was the only one taking one of the few Omega Metroids… but after a certain size, bigger really didn’t match much to a merely human-sized girl. Either way, it was a penetration she was only able to survive because of the healing ninites they had pumped into their blood.

The Omega Metroid skullfucked her even more viciously as it grew towards orgasm, to the point that Samus’ eyes disappeared again. It seemed like she might have actually fallen unconscious from lack of air, her ankles and arms twitching and flopping helplessly, but if she did the Metroid didn’t care in the slightest… her body existed for no purpose other than for it to blow a load as far as it was concerned. A series of horrible squelching noises made its priorities clear as it fucked her harder and harder, drool and precum and fouler things covering her face and breasts and the hollow of her neck until it finally came.

Much of that seed came back up… her stomach nowhere near large enough to contain it all. Her face, already messy, was covered as it bubbled from her stretched lips, the tiny bubbles from her nose the only sign she was still alive at all as the thing dropped her on the ground, its cock blasting the final loads of its seed directly onto her fucked-stupid face until it disappeared beneath layers of rape-jizz until the only human feature that could be seen was her open mouth, practically turned into a sewer for a standing pool of Metroid cum. 

***

Every time Sylux had seen Samus before, her features had always been calm, stoic, unconcerned. She seemed unaffected by the world around her… almost invincible. She didn’t seem that way now.

“Have you been a good girl?” Orzarl said as he stepped into the ecological containment unit that replicated the jungles in the caves outside. Samus was waiting inside, kneeling in place with her tongue out.

Samus nodded, opening her mouth further, and beside where Sylux stood, Mother Brain laughed. “She has to return here every day,” the AI controlling the Samus clone announced. “It’s how she’s fed. We have her struggling to run and be free and escape the thousands of predators I have in there with her, each of them wanting to be the next to make her submit. She runs desperate to avoid my pets raping her… but every evening, she needs to come here and sit still and hope that someone shows up and does just that to her.”

The AI chuckled. “And some days… no one does. Can you imagine that? She spends hours sitting there, shivering and cold and helpless, waiting to be raped… and sometimes, no one even shows up to do her the honor. The mixed relief, combined with the dread that no one showing up means no one feeds her… It’s a wonder she isn’t more insane than she is by now.”

Sylux smiled. He liked the idea of her suffering like that a lot. “What is he doing now?” he asked as the Space Pirate hooked a finger in her mouth and peered inside.

“The only thing she ever gets fed is cum,” Not-Samus said with obvious amusement. “It looks like Brinstar in there, but it isn’t… it’s as artificial as the metal and plastic that makes up the hallways. There are a few real plants that have slipped insides, their spores spreading… but unless she manages to kill one of my predators with her bare hands… and she hasn’t gotten desperate enough to try that one yet… there’s not even close to enough to eat in that entire jungle to satisfy her. Normally, they just fuck her and let her scrape her next meal out of her holes… but Orzarl is a creative one.”

Apparently finding something he liked, the Space Pirate pulled his cock out and it was a testament to her obvious hunger that Samus didn’t do more than cringe for a second before he slammed home down her gullet, immediately face-fucking her brutally. Watching the dozens of clones get gangraped into oblivion has been fun, but… this was magical. This was the single greatest moment of his life so far… watching the beloved icon of the Federation be ground into the dirt.

“He ‘fed’ her yesterday by raping her for a few hours, so normally should have eaten it all… but I understand he made her a promise. She’s starving… but if she holds onto it in her mouth all day and doesn’t eat the cum, saves it until he comes for her today… she’ll get more. Otherwise… nothing.” Mother Brain chuckled sadistically. “The last daughter of the Chozo, carrying her rapists cum with her in her mouth all day in the earnest hope that come the evening she would get more of the same. It’s beautiful.

It was. Sylux’s cock was harder than a bar of iron was he watched Orzarl savagely fuck the kneeling blonde. “You’ve let me in,” he asked almost reluctantly. “What is it you want from me?”

The crimson eyes of the Samus clone turned on him, and her face twisted in an evil smile. “I understand you are able to infiltrate Federation networks. I have a task for you…”

“I don’t work for free,” Sylux warned.

“Oh, I think you’ll find the reward more than fair,” Mother Brain laughed. “How would you like to be the one who gets to kill her?”

Sylux only hesitated a moment. “What do you want?”

***

“As if it wasn’t enough for her to provide the greatest scourge this galaxy has ever known to its most militarist empire,” Sylux said, starting his next video without preamble. This time, the video was the least popular of the many that had been uploaded by Sylux… but one way or the other, everyone heard about it. “She didn’t stop there.”

The camera shots here were all looking like security system feeds… carefully edited to appear as hacked and smuggled out of the top-security Space Pirate lab that was on the screen. Samus was in these frames as well, but not like the last ones… she wasn’t even naked, walking between lab sections wearing her Zero suit and giving instructions to Pirate Engineers as they worked… worked on reproducing her suit’s systems. 

“Long has the galaxy accepted her de-facto monopoly on some of the greatest technology in the galaxy, that created by the Chozo Empire before it vanished from space. How many times has she refused to allow it to be sufficiently examined… how many times could she had let it be reproduced? None by the Federation… but apparently, her new masters are different.

It was all lies, of course. The cameras had been carefully edited to avoid showing the crimson glow in Samus’ eyes. Even the premise was false… The Federation had examined Samus’ technology many times. They had even fixed it on occasion, and can and had reproduced. They just… couldn’t make it work. Samus’ Chozo augmentations to her genetics were key to making the technology function at all… something that Sylux has more than his share of reasons to resent. The top of the Federations engineering corps would be well aware of that… but not everyone would be, and the Federation leaders were as vulnerable to political pressure as anyone. 

The video played as, under “Samus’” careful instruction, the Pirate scientists reproduced beam weapon after beam weapons, demonstrating their effectiveness on camera. Most of the technology wasn’t really new… it was the same modified beam weapons they had been using since their labs on Talon-4 had tried to dissect the Hunter’s weapon after the wake of her first assault on Zebes… but getting a first hand look at the weapons had lead to a few new things, too…

“With the help of the hunter, they have developed an ultimate weapon… a fusion of Space Pirate and Chozo technology they call the Hyper Beam,” Sylux said, injecting necessary gravitas into his voice to sound concerned. “I managed to locate a test of the weapon system, but I warn you… it’s startling.”

The camera shifted until Samus stood alone on the screen, wearing some kind of modified version of her Chozo suit… really, left-over scraps from various Chozo labs in Tourian that Mother Brain has repurposed. The faux-Samus raised her weapon… and the camera flickered as an incredible amount of power surged. “It seems to draw it all nearby power to fuel itself,” Sylux explain softly. “A single firing can drain entire electrical systems.” On screen, the camera slowly came back in focus… just as an enormous eruption of light flooded into the frame. It blinded the camera as its lens tried desperately to adapt, a brilliant flare tracing a painful line of white…

When the image came back, the wall in front of where Samus stood was simply gone.

“From the specs that I’ve seen,” Sylux warned, “it’s capable of punching through a battleship. I hope they are exaggerations…” The bounty hunter sighed. “Who knows what else she is helping the enemies of the Federation to develop?”

***

Samus screamed as every nerve her body seized at once, the wave-cannon shot crashing into her unprotected body like a dozen tazers. “So how is that one, Hunter Whore?” Kryzzk growled, lowering the beam rifle he carried. “Stronger or weaker than the last one?”

Even if Samus had wanted to, she couldn’t have answered… her body had no voluntary movement at all. She was spasming out of control, her limbs a tangled heap on the ground as she thrashed, the electricity continuously coursing through her body. Real, natural electricity would have grounded by now, left her body completely… but the shocking effect of the Wave cannon was designed to be a disabling weapon, and the electricity didn’t behave quite right. How the Chozo had managed that, Samus didn’t know… she wasn’t a scientist.

Unfortunately, the pirate researchers were… and while they didn’t understand it either, getting their hands on her actual weapons had let them replicate several of the more useful effects of her weaponry.

Her muscles finally were under her control just enough to talk. “Please… no more…” When she had initially been captured, she couldn’t have imagined that a day would come when she would actually beg… but she did now. Every day, multiple times a day. The worst part was that she knew they weren’t going to show her any real mercy… and she begged anyway. She would have considered it an actual victory, one that she would have been genuinely grateful for, if they only hurt her a little bit less… but she didn’t even do that.

“Thirty seven seconds before she could talk again,” one of the researchers said. “That’s the highest so far.” He made a mark on the tablet he carried.

“How many more?” Kyrzzk asked impatiently. 

“Fifty-Four,” the pirate said simply, as if he wasn’t sentencing Samus to hours of a nightmare. If she wasn’t already crying, she would have started then. He handed Kryzzk the next rifle in line. “Make sure to aim that one at a limb.”

Samus let out her breath in a whuff as Kryzzk kicked her, putting her on her back and sending her arms splaying to either side. “Fuck you for wasting my time like this,” he growled, pointing the next rifle at her right arm. Samus wanted to scream at him that no one was making him do anything, that it wasn’t her fault that he was torturing her to test weapons, that she didn’t want him to do this any more than she had wanted the morph-ball tests yesterday where they experimented with how the energy conversion worked and what was the biggest thing they could have inside of her when she shifted into the ball, or when they had worked on finding the heat thresholds that made her damaged Varia suit start leaking. But what difference would it make?

The weapon fired, and freezing cold washed over her arm like a million deadly needles. It robbed her of breath, leaving her too pained to scream as her arm froze solid to the ground as the Ice cannon lay down a fresh sheet over her skin. A normal human would have come hypothermic in moments… but then, a normal human wouldn’t have survived half the tests she’d been through just today. Even an augmented human like herself would have given up the ghost before now… but with her Chozo biology making her more durable, and her nanites healing the damage done afterward, it seemed that they might actually be able to torture her like this forever.

Kryzzk washed the beam over her until both arms were contained beneath a sheet of glacial ice, and she couldn’t move. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Not as good as the last variant,” the scientist said with disappointment. “Took 2 seconds longer to freeze her solid. The changes seem to be in the wrong direction.”

“How many more again?” he asked.

The scientist sighed. “I suppose we can take a break,” he grumbled.

The tri-part jaw of the alien monster turned up in a now familiar, disgusting grin. “You hear that, Hunter Whore?” he said, kicking her legs apart and making Samus cry out breathlessly as he froze her legs to the ground. “I get a chance to warm you up.” He settled down on top of her, and soon he was fucking her hard enough that the ice cracked with each thrust… and Samus was only too aware that all three of the scientists were stripping down themselves, waiting for their own turn…

***

“Samus is no hero of the Federation,” Sylux said as the camera watched the sexy blonde get gangbanged in a pirate barracks. “When she isn’t busy being a recreational toy for the Space Pirates, she’s supplying them with weapons to conquer the galaxy. She defines aid and comfort.” Samus’ cum-covered face met the camera before she looked down, focusing on the alien cock between her lips and sucking on it like a wanton whore. “Samus Aran is a traitor… and someone needs to stop her before she dooms the galaxy.”

The scene faded… and Sylux stood before the camera again, his blue power armor shimmering with currents of electrical charge. “Thankfully, I’m up to the task. Tomorrow, I will fight my way into Tourian and assassinate Samus Aran… bringing her to justice for her crimes against the Federation. Wish me luck, Galaxy.”

The video winked out… to be replaced by a timer. A countdown… to a live broadcast.

***

The chittering of animals brought Samus immediately back to wakefulness. She had been trying to get some sleep in one of the fake tree’s in the zoo-like prison yard that they kept her in, but she never managed to get much… not with so many of Mother Brain’s vessels in here hunting her. It was like a constant game of hide and seek… and one that she knew she couldn’t win for long. The sound of another animal approaching brought her to alertness immediately, even if her body felt sluggish and weak. There was never enough to eat, never enough to drink, and if she thought too long about what her source of nourishment was she would be sick and lose was little she had. She was actually, by her standards, well fed at the moment… yesterday, pirates had visited her by the hundreds, a seemingly never-ending gangbang that had left her with more than she could swallow. It barely mattered… even a full stomach didn’t provide her as much as she needed to regain her strength, but no matter how weak she grew, she had to try her best to keep safe. Even if escape seemed an increasingly impossible goal… she had to keep safe.

Eyes peeled, she crouched down as low as she could go, waiting and trying to see what was coming for her now… then let out a relieved breath as the green lizard-bird appeared through the foliage. The Dachora looked right at her, its intelligent eyes a golden color before it turned away, its attention focused on foraging for some of the meager food scattered through this jungle. Samus didn’t know how the animals in here were fed, either… gods knew she barely ever found any food. Most of them had to be close to starving themselves… the magnificent bird seemed thinner than it should be, and Samus empathized with it… she felt lean, like all the meager fat she had ever had had been long since consumed and stripped away, leaving her as nothing but exhausted muscle, skin, and bone.

The Dachora wasn’t a threat. The animals were highly intelligent… one of the smartest animals on Zebes, an evolutionary offshoot of the Chozo themselves. Not sentient, exactly… but very clever and social. In younger, more friendly days Samus had raced with some through the Brinstar jungles, admiring their effortless speed. More to the point, though, they were intelligent enough to resist Mother Brain’s commands… occasionally Samus had got flashes of crimson in the animals eyes, but never for long, and never the deep, glowing scarlet that indicated her control. The single Dachora in here, and the handful of Etekoons, were the only animals that never attacked her.

Samus did, however, freeze as she saw the Dachora abruptly go still, rising to its full height and peering through the foliage. Then it darted off through the vines. Once again, Samus felt bad for the thing… this fake jungle was so much more dense than the real environments of Brinstar that there was no room to really run, no space for the magnificent bird that was born to run to stretch its long legs.

The bounty hunter looked around a little longer… but she didn’t see any danger. Her stomach growled violently, and her spirit sank. It was about time again, wasn’t it? Time to humiliate herself further in the hopes of being fed. Not for the first time, Samus seriously considered not going and seeing if they would let her starve to death… it couldn’t be a worse fate when you came right down to in. In the end, though… even the broken shell of what Samus had been was too stubborn to die like that. She trudged through the vines towards the section of the cell where the Pirates usually came from.

To her surprise, a half dozen of them were already there. “About time,” one growled… Quazzt. “I thought she was going to keep us waiting, and when we bring gifts.”

Samus’ heart sank. Gifts from her captors were NEVER a good thing. This time, however, her heart leaped for about a half a second when the pirates dropped a bag with a metallic ring and she saw pieces of orange armor peeking out. “Get dressed,” he hissed, and the blonde scrambled forward quickly. She wasn’t foolish enough to think they were giving her any real weapon or armor, of course, and she was sure that this was the prelude to something horrible… but just having some real clothing for once other than the ruined, breastless, crotchless zero suits that were the only thing they ever let her wear was almost a dizzying luxury to the degraded hunter.

Chozo power armor wasn’t really meant to be put on piece by piece, but that was what this pile of discarded scraps was… Chozo power armor. It wasn’t her armor, certainly… it looked like welded and repaired scraps of one of the suits that was used by Chozo laborers rather than a warsuit, but a layperson wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Putting it on individually was difficult… but it wasn’t until she got to the tops of the legs that she realized the kind of game they were playing. The middle piece had been heavily modified. From the outside it looked completely normal… but the inside was something else entirely. A pair of dildos were attached to the inside where she could have no choice to insert them into her if she was going to wear the part. Her options were to be exposed, or to be fucked… if they Pirates were going to give her a choice at all.

Swallowing, Samus put the armor piece on, grimacing slightly, taking the time to spit on them and rub them before she tried forcing the huge things into her. At least the pirates let her do it as her own pace… it was agonizing enough that was, the strange metal studs at regular intervals especially painful in her ass as they made it stretch, but they could have made it so much worse. She was aware that one of the pirates was filming her, however, though she couldn’t imagine why… every single Space Pirate alive had to have seen her naked by now if they hadn’t had their dicks inside her a dozen times. The next bits of armor were normal, but Samus wasn’t surprised when she got to the chestplate to find that it had been modified as well. Strange, metallic nodes covered the inside, pressing against her breasts as she put it on. It was also far tighter than it usually was, and her tits were squeezed into it uncomfortably… but simply not having every pirate leering at them for a change made it an improvement. The helmet was the worst of all… Before she even picked it up, she knew that she would find a third cock, but she hadn’t expected how large it would be. At first, Samus thought it was impossible… she wouldn’t be able to breathe with that on… but quickly she noticed that there was a hole in it… she would be able to suck air almost as if through a straw, right down through the cock in her throat. A large part of her didn’t want to put it on… but one glance as the pirates made her realize it wasn’t an option. With a sigh, she gagged and silenced herself on a cock nearly the size of Ridley’s. The metal studs on this one were no less painful in her throat than they were in her other holes.

The last pieces were the arms, which were depressingly normal. Depressingly… because the cannon seemed almost real. Before she even put it on, however, she could tell that it was little more than a flashlight. The sensation of feeling so much almost like her old self hurt… it made her feel like she was a person again, and that was a place that could only lead to pain. It made her almost thankful for the trio of huge cocks impaling her for reminding her that she was still a fucktoy. It would be painful and difficult to move or run with these in her… so she was sure that was exactly what she was going to have to do. 

Quazzt nodded in approval. “She’s ready,”

And then the door opened and Sylux walked in.

Samus’ eyes went wide as the bounty-hunter stepped in, surrounded by Space Pirates without a care in the world. Samus knew that the bounty-hunter hated her, but this… this seemed over the top. Still, he walked in with his blue armor glowing with electricity, his featureless visor glaring down at her. “This will do,” he said. “She’s mine.”

One by one the Space Pirates filtered out of the gate, leaving the two of them alone. Samus stayed on her knees, armored but still immobile, as Sylux circled her. He didn’t speak another word as he examined her from all directions before he came back into her view. “Slut,” he growled, the single word seeming to hit like a hammer. “You were always a little Federation whore, Bounty Hunter… but now you take it literally.” A chuckle came out of his helmet. “The good news is… today is the end. It’s over.”

“Today is the day you die.”

He raised his cannon, and the blue glow of the electricity swallowing his form became almost blinding. Then he shot her.

Samus had thought being shot by a wave cannon while naked had hurt… she had had no idea how much worse it could be. In a single horrifying moment, she realized what the little metal studs against her breasts, on the cocks in her holes, were… the electricity fed from her suit directly into them. If her throat wasn’t stuffed full she would have shrieked until her voice went hoarse. The blonde thrashed on the ground, spasming with a million volts running through her form. “Is that all you have?” he mocked, his voice shockingly angry and indignant. “I tell you you’re going to die, and all you can do…” He took three steps forward and kicked her, his own powered armor hitting her hard enough that it dented her stomach-plate inward and hurt like hell. “Is fucking lay there?” Samus tried to vomit, but what little she had was stuffed back down by the cock clogging her throat. “Were you ever anything worthwhile? Fight, you pathetic. Fucking. Whore!”

Samus didn’t know why she bothered… but she slowly forced herself to her feet as he raised his cannon again. This time, as he fired, she jumped to the side, and while it made the cocks inside her twist with shocking intensity she just barely got out of the way of blast. “Dance for me, you fucking slut,” he growled, the electricity blazing around his suit as it generated far more power than his cannon could channel. Shot after shot charred through the air, burning trails of ozone as they set the jungle aflame as Samus ran and dodged and fled, feeling so slow and helpless. She even turned back several times to try to shoot back at him, but the “plasma” shots that came out of her cannon ricocheted off his suit like photons. They didn’t even scorch the greenery they hit after bouncing off. Still, hopefully the lightshow would make his accuracy worse… she kept up the shooting as she ran.

All around her, animals fled. None glowed with red eyes now… they were all just animals, fleeing from the raging firestorm and storm of electrical fury. A trio of side hopped tried desperately to get through a line of trees that Samus knew was actually a disguised wall without luck. A skree tried to fly away and got fried. Four Etekoons swarmed around a patch of the wall, seemingly panicked out of the ability to realize there was no way out there. Samus ran just like all of them, dodging and weaving…

And as she did, a funny thing happened. Her holes were decidedly painful from the size of the shafts in her, and would have been even if she weren’t agitating them every second. Her lungs burned from the lack of air, unable to breathe deeply enough. Her stomach felt hollow and pained and growled constantly. And, as adrenaline pumped and she ran, she felt increasingly alive. Samus tried to repress that feeling… she wasn’t supposed to feel alive. She wasn’t supposed to feel human. She wasn’t supposed to feel hope. Only pain lay that way… but she felt it anyway. Each blast she dodged, each rock she jumped over, each tree she slid behind… it was like a memory. It was like being herself again.

And she couldn’t have held it back if she tried with all the strength in the galaxy.

When the blast finally caught her, throwing her to the ground again, she screamed… but she felt less pained than pissed off. She forced herself up to keep running as more and more of the jungle burned, as walls ate blast after blast from the powerful wave gun that he was using, as the etekoons and other animals scattered away from blasts that nearly hit them. And still, she ran and ran until she was hit again.

Samus tumbled, hitting the ground hard, screeching as her body convulsed in the throes of electric agony. Sylux was on top of her a moment later, kicking her, aiming down and blasting her again and making her scream. “Fucking Federation whore!” he screamed as he shot her a third time. “Do you have any idea what you did to me!” Samus tried to rise but Sylux kicked her in the face, and her visor broke. A shard of transparent steel cut her face like a razor, seeding blood down into her eye… but she still saw it as Sylux’s armor began to fold off his body.

He was an alien, but not one she had ever seen before. His skin was blue, and he was unnaturally slim, oddly shaped from a humanoid. His eyes glowed, but none of the natural features of his body were what caught Samus’ attention the most… it was the artificial ones. One whole arm was mechanical… whatever had originally been there ripped off at the shoulder. His forehead and the center of his chest had large, glow metal implants that looked like some kind of capacitor, and his chest was squeezed by metal bands that seemed to compress him in, like he would expand outward and explode if he weren’t kept under pressure. Electricity arced between every metal surface on his body, between capacitors, between his implants and his arm, and down from the arm itself. “Look!” he snarled. “Look at what they did to me! And all they wanted was another you!” 

He pointed his arm downward, and even without a cannon the electrical discharge was stunning. His entire body seemed to be almost like a Chozo wave cannon…

No. Not almost. Exactly. Now that Samus looked at it, she could see some of the familiar circuitry… some of the same feeds she had seen on her own suit. Not all of it, though. The rest looked… it looked like federation tech. 

“They couldn’t get what they wanted from you,” he spat, shocking her again. “Your weapons couldn’t be shared… but it didn’t stop them from trying. I was the last one… the only one. They took me in… they were supposed to protect me!” Sylux kicked her in the stomach, and while he wasn’t armored anymore the kick was still vicious even through her own armor, the hooves on his feet knocking her sprawling. “Instead, they used me like a lab rat!” 

His mechanical hand reached down, grabbed onto her helmeted head, and began to squeeze. Samus gasped as her armor creaked, and the pressure on her head began to grow… becoming uncomfortable, then outright painful. “I wish I could do this to all of them!” Sylux screamed. “Kill them all for what they did to me. But first, you… because it’s all your fault!” He ripped upward, and her helmet came free. The process of pulling it ripped the dildo from her throat in a single long pull, rubbing the electricity conducting node against every rib in her neck all at once. Sylux tossed it across the room, grabbed onto her head by the hair… and for the first time, she noticed the cock between his legs. The mechanical augmentations and the electricity had commanded all her attention before… she hadn’t even realized that a potential rapist was aroused and waiting for her.

Her mouth was open, gasping from the dildo’s violent departure, when his hands clenched on the side of her face. One of his mechanical fingers and one his organic ones, thicker and longer than human, forced their way into her maw, holding it up between her teeth as the pointed head of his alien cock pushed into her warm, wet mouth. 

“Fuck you,” Sylux growled. “I wish I could kill you a dozen times… instead, all I can do is kill your memory. That’s why people are watching this, right now, bitch… this is going out live to the whole galaxy. Across all the worlds, billions of men are stroking their cocks as they watch you get raped like the worthless bitch you are! Now move your tongue and suck me, you dumb cunt!”

Even if his hands weren’t actually preventing her from doing so, Samus wouldn’t have obeyed the order. She tried to pull back, her mouth biting in a gesture that she hadn’t duplicated since her first day as a slave. Still, even the effort to resist still brushed her dexterous tongue against him, gagging with disgusting as the horrible taste of his undershaft. 

Then the electricity began to course through her, and he plugged himself into her throat and just rode it out. 

For Samus, it was a nightmare. Her body jerking this way and that, held up only by his hands on her face as she was shocked and shocked and shocked again, her armor doing nothing to protect her but actually channeling the electricity right to her most vulnerable parts. He rode her face like a chair as her sobs aroused him, the screams of agony muffled by his dick in her mouth as he face-fucked the spasming bounty-hunter. 

“You can’t even suck right,” he spat. “Years and years being a fucktoy of every pirate that walked by you and still can’t suck a cock. Worthless Federation whore.” Samus kept trying to scream around the invading cock as it felt like her breasts and cunt and asshole had a living flame inside from as she was shocked over and over, but Sylux didn’t pause in the slightest and only muffled sounds escaped her mouth as the bounty hunter pushed himself in and out, pounding her mouth like it was a fleshlight, like it was the cunt of the cheapest whore in the galaxy. Sometimes he pushed in so deep that he stopped her from breathing at all, adding sparks of fire in her lungs to those in her loins, making her dizzy and gasping around his dick as her brain got fuzzy and…

And Samus came.

Her face stuffed full of dick, electricity coursing over her cunt and clit almost like a living hand, the sheer sensation overwhelmed her and her body spasmed in sympathetic gyrations. And the camera caught all of it. “Take it, whore!” Sylux growled. “Cum… like the bitch… you are… take… every… ugh… drop!” His dick began shooting waves of jism that tasted more sweet than salty into her mouth and directly to her belly. Samus was too busy still cumming and being shocked to swallow, her muscles not working in unison, so even with it being pumped down her throat she still choked, some of it being spat up to refill her mouth.

The electricity only topped when Sylux withdrew his cock, letting Samus fall to the ground gasping for air, a small drizzle of nearly violet cum running down her chin. “You’re useless,” he said, shaking his head. Samus could only look up at him as he raised his hand, electricity gathering. “Run,” he commanded. “Die on your feet, if you can.”

Samus felt like her legs were made of rubber… and the shafts felt even bigger now inside her swollen, sensitive holes… but she did it. She ran away as fast as she could, in a straight line as Sylux aimed…

The electrical blast that came just barely missed as Samus dodged around a tree… and found who she was looking for. “Come on,” she pleaded, holding out a hand. “Please, come on… trust me… you know me…” 

Samus was feeling more like herself than she had in months. With every step, every aimed shot from her useless cannon, every dodge, she felt like the Hunter that had dogged the Space Pirates near to oblivion. The Hunter that had exterminated the greatest predator in the galaxy. When she had run from Sylux, it had been with a plan. 

The Dachora hesitantly stepped out from the cove where it was hiding, all but surrounded by the burning jungle. Samus stroked its feathers as she heard Sylux howling in frustration, could feel his footfalls as he charged towards the trees she had rounded. “Come on, big girl,” she whispered… then before she could second guess herself she jumped on top of it, awkwardly riding the big running bird. It jerked in alarm, but she stroked the side of its neck. “Shhh, shh… I’ll get you out of here.” Samus hoped she wasn’t lying. She didn’t see how they could make it… but they had to try. 

And Dachora began to run.

Sylux had blasted down or burned most of the jungle… leaving huge flat, open areas for the huge bird to spread his legs and really run. As the green ostridge-like bird rounded the corner, Samus caught a glimpse of a shocked look at Sylux’s alien face right before she drove a foot into his stomach as they passed, and the cameras caught that, too… the blue-armored bounty hunter sent sprawling by Samus as she tried to escape. The blonde did her best to steer her makeshift mount with her legs as they ran… right towards the wall she had been trying to make Sylux blast.

Etekoons were smart… Samus hoped they wouldn’t have run to that wall if they didn’t think there was a way out. She had made sure the bounty-hunter’s blasts had hit it four times before she had been taken down… she just had to hope it was enough. Dachora ran faster and faster and faster, right at the wall, screeching in horror. Samus echoed the sound, lowering her unarmored head and trying to haunch up her shoulders, and Dachora jumped, going faster than she would have believed…

And they hit the weakened wall not like a steel barrier but more like a barricade of twigs, smashing it aside as they drove right through it and landed in a painful, awkward sprawl, falling from Dachora who hit the ground just as hard. Even without the benefit of armor he got back on his feet faster than Samus did, sprinting off into the jungle, shrieking a joyful note as he did.

And the alarms started screaming.

Samus forced herself to her feet, looking around as she caught her breath. In the jungle around her, she could already see dozens of glowing red eyes converging on her as Mother Brain took over every single thing nearby and sent them after her. She was practically unarmed, practically unarmored, and surrounded by thousands of Space Pirates within a few clicks. Her throat ached, she had wrist-thick cocks in both her cunt and ass, and she had an exposed head. She was exhausted, starving, breathless…

And she was free!

Battered, worn out, overmatched but determined, the blonde bounty hunter pushed herself to her feet, picked the direction with the least visible red, and doing her best to ignore her aching stomach, Samus ran.

***

All across the galaxy, people had been watching. Some out of a sense of misplayed justice. Some out of a sense of dark arousal. Some out of a sense of morbid curiosity. Many, however, watched out of a sense of horror…

And no matter why they were matching, every single one of them watching the broadcast live across the galaxy watched the legendary Bounty Hunter escape from her execution.


	10. Ruined

“I don’t see why it has to be our problem,” Quazzt complained loudly. “It wasn’t our damn idea to let that blue freak in with her. Why is cleaning up the mess our problem?”

Their boots echoed on the stone of the deserted ruins. “You want to be the one to tell her that?” Orzarl snapped back, the sound a buzzing hiss. He brushed a vine out of his path as he continued, the blue glow of his weapon casting the jungle foliage of Brinstar in a strange light. “Can I watch?”

“I’m just saying that maybe, if the boss is one who had the brilliant idea to put the fleshlight in a position where she can run off, maybe she should be the one to track her down,” Quazzt continued. “It’s not like there aren’t a few thousand eyes and ears of her all around. If she wants to let the slut run then…”

Someone hit him from behind. Quazzt immediately struggled, but Tsallit was too fast, too strong… an instant later, he had him pressed up against the stone by the side of his face, the helmet actually caving in a little with the force of it. “Shut,” Tsallit growled at him, lowering his face right down against his trooper’s. “Up.”

No one moved… the entire squad stood there, staring, silent as the grave as Tsallit continued to hold the soldier pinned in place. “As you said,” he continued, “She has thousands of eyes and ears all around here. And you are talking. Like an idiot.” With a final, brutal shove Tsallit let go of him, letting him stagger down the hallway a few steps before he managed to catch his footing. “I’m not getting fed to a metroid because you can’t hold your fucking tongue. Understand?”

“Y… Yes…” Quazzt forced out at last. The others of his squad looked at him but wouldn’t meet his eyes… they offered no support whatsoever.

“Good. So long as we’re clear. Now… fucking focus,” the Lieutenant growled. “According to Mother Brain, when she lost sight of the Whore, it was just after she slipped into this crumbling shithole… and she hasn’t seen her leave, so she’s probably still here. We find her, we bring her back, and you can have your cock back in her before midnight… or you can keep complaining, and I’ll personally see you fed into a reactor. Your choice.”

Kryzzk cleared his throat. “Don’t worry Lieutenant. We’ll catch the Hunte-”

“The Whore,” he growled. Tsallit looked between the dozen troopers he was leading… the three other survivors from the mission to capture Samus and 9 others assigned to him. “She’s just a weak, pathetic whore with no weapons, no armor, nothing at all. She’s just a walking set of holes ready to be collected, understand?” He punched the wall. “Let’s get fucking moving.” Tsallit’s buzzing voice clearly showed his annoyance as he stomped off hard enough that the powered armor he wore cause some dust to drift down from the crumbling Chozo ruins, the blocks of sandstone crunching beneath his feet. Their lights disappeared into the darkness, vanishing down the hallway. Soon, not even the sounds of their heavy footfalls could be heard anymore.

A few seconds passed. Then a few more. Then a figure dropped from the vine-choked alcove the jungle had broken in the walls of the ruins.

Samus looking down the corridor in the direction that the squad had vanished, barely daring to breathe. She remained absolutely still as she waited to see if anyone had heard anything as she dropped back down, the sound of her armored feet hitting the stone seeming absurdly loud to her ears even if her Chozo armor had hit with barely a whisper. She rested one hand on the wall, right against the small crater where Tsallit had punched it, to keep herself steady… until the click-click-click of her metal-covered trembling hand hitting the stone made her pull away in disgust.

She wasn’t shuddering in anticipation. She wasn’t even shuddering with rage or disgust at seeing the pirates she'd sworn she was going to kill, like she thought she would be.

Samus couldn’t make herself stop shaking because she felt like she wanted to piss herself. Every movement, every single twitch of her body, made the dildos in her holes shift painfully… fucking the blonde anew as she had run and hid. By now, she would have thought that she would have gotten used to their presence, or at least stretched herself out, ruining her holes forever but at least giving her some relief… but the nanites she had been injected with wouldn’t let that happen. She could feel the tingle every few minutes, when the damage reached some preset threshold of acceptability and they jumped to work to fix it, keeping her intact - ensuring that she couldn’t adapt to the presence inside her.

Samus had tried to get the shafts out, but they were part of the suit now, welded into it. They wouldn’t come out… not when her hands or heavy rocks were her only tools. If she wore the suit, the shafts were both inside her. That, of course, led to the instant idea to simply take it off, get rid of it… but Samus found herself loathe to strip out of the only protection she had, the only clothing at all. Simply having it seemed worth the degradation of having to wear it.

After all, she was just a whore.

Just hours after the fact, Samus found it nearly unbelievable that she had been so daring as to try to escape the way she did. When they caught her… and they would catch her… the suffering she would be in for would be legendary. Sometimes, she caught herself wondering if it would be better to just get on her knees and wait to be found. Maybe then, after they finished raping her, she would get some small sliver of mercy. She couldn’t succeed. She couldn’t escape. She couldn’t avenge herself. She couldn’t even be mad at them… after all, they had just treated her the way a worthless whore deserved.

That entire line of thinking made her angry, and the blonde tried so hard to hold onto that. It was so, so hard. “Get. Over. It,” she hissed to herself. Then her eyes widened, even that quiet whisper making her look down the passageway to see if it had been loud enough to draw the attention of her rapists again.

She needed to get out of here. Her ship… she had no idea where it was, if it was still on the surface at all, or what state it was in. Without her helmet, most of her systems were offline, and those that weren’t she couldn’t readily interface without a HUD. She would never make it to the surface without her armor… she needed a new suit, or to fix this one. She had grown up here. When she had been trapped here before, years ago, she had found another suit of armor left for her. With luck, there would be another she could claim.

If she was still worthy of wearing one, anyway. Memories of sucking Orzarl’s cock for paltry food swam through the front of her mind, leaving her face flushed with humiliation… and her limbs shaking in terror of returning to that state. 

“Get over it,” she whispered to herself again. Then, trying to stay as quiet as possible, Samus crept forward through the darkness.

***

Dodging Space Pirate search parties wasn’t as hard as she feared it would be, even without her scanners and her HUD - even ruined, she knew this place like the back of her hand. How all the passages connected. Where everything lead. She had grown up here. She had spent her youth exploring it, running and climbing and hiding. Every step carried with it memories that seemed… alien. Like they belonged to another girl. She couldn’t imagine anymore that she had ever felt the safe here… or anywhere. Every pirate patrol that she passed, Samus spent huddled into a ball almost as tight as her morphball would have been, trying to stop herself from shaking.

She was terrified they would find her. Terrified they would drag her back. Terrified that she wouldn’t even resist… that she might welcome it. Terrified that Samus was already dead, and there was just a shambling blonde fucktoy in her place. She didn’t want to believe it. She told herself she was being stupid - that she was strong, and brave, and tough, that she had escaped, that she was going to make them pay… but every word felt like a lie. She didn’t want to make the pirates pay. She just wanted to be far, far away and never see any of them again. She didn’t feel brave, or tough, or strong. She just felt exhausted, and weak, and very, very small.

“Get over it…” she whispered to herself as she squeezed down through a crack that she remembered well, into some hidden areas beneath the main ruins where she had grown up with the Chozo… to one of their temples. She hit the ground heavily, her makeshift suit not doing nearly as much to absorb the impact of the fall as a true one would do, but Samus forced herself to her feet anyway, looking up and feeling her spirits rise for the first time in… well, for the first time in what felt like forever.

She was here.

She walked to the wall, covered with intricate carvings that she knew concealed circuitry cunningly woven in the fabric of the rock by the Chozo, hiding and protecting the devices within. Dust covered the carvings, and the broad disk in their center. The blonde woman stepped forward and wiped a hand across that disk, wiping it away and revealing the mirror beneath. Samus barely recognized the woman in the reflection. She looked so much like the strong soldier she had thought of herself as. It was impossible to tell that the woman she was looking at was wearing a suit of barely-functional armor that honestly slowed her down more than it helped, that she had a pair of dildos impaled in the only two parts of her body that made her worthwhile. The woman in the mirror was strong. She was tough. She could handle anything.

Samus wasn’t that woman anymore… no matter how much she wished she could be.

The blond woman had to suppress the urge to try and put her armored fist through the mirror… not only would it not work, but it would defy the point. She needed the temple to see her. She needed it to give her another set of armor. She needed it to fix everything… to make everything right again. Samus closed her eyes and tried to imagine it. She had been here, years ago… her ship shot down, her weaponry destroyed, and being hunted across the planet. She had found this place again… and then it had tested her, and found her worthy. A warm glow of protection had suffused her, calming her aches and pains… and when it had passed, she was armored again. Unstoppable again.

She needed that now. She needed it to look at her and see that she was worthy.

Samus waited.

She waited for a long time, her eyes closed as she stared sightless towards the mirror. She waited for minutes, and then what felt like hours… every passing heartbeat feeling like someone was adding another stone to her chest. And nothing happened.

It could see her for what she was. Just a worthless whore.

Logically, she knew that that was a dumb thought. It probably only had one suit of armor to give… and she had already claimed it. The lack of movement, light, the ancient Chozo machinery coming to life wasn’t a sign that she was no longer worthy of the love they had placed in her but instead a sign that it was just a dead wall she was facing. Logic didn’t matter. She felt worthless.

“You stupid piece of shit!” Samus growled, kicking at the wall. “Don’t you know who I am! I’m… I’m Samus… I’m…” she kept kicking, slamming her fists against it as well, as if she was determined to burrow through it and find the armor it was keeping from her. Every movement made the false cocks inside her move and shift, further proving the lie that she was worthy to herself. “I thought you loved me!” she yelled. “Why did you let me think I was ever anything! Why didn’t you just leave me to die! Why did…”

Samus didn’t realize what she had done until it was too late. Horrified, she pulled back her foot from where she'd kicked, falling to her knees and moving her fingers across the cracked stone. She remembered this. The drawing of a child… a human child… on the wall, holding the hands of its Chozo guardians. Samus had made this.

She had destroyed it.

The fractured stone chipped and fell away, carrying the delicate charcoal with it like dust in the wind, the drawn pattern flaking away. There was nothing the horrified blonde could do to stop it as it fell away, destroyed utterly. Trying would be like trying to put back together a jigsaw puzzle of millions of shattered pieces… 

Just like her life.

“Get over it,” she whispered to herself, on hands and knees, as she looked at the fraction of her drawing that was left… just the smiling faces of her and one of her Chozo ‘parents.’ “You’re Samus Aran. Get… over…”

She began to weep. And right then, on the floor of the Chozo temple, in the ruins of the place she had once called home, Samus finally accepted something her mind and soul had been doing its absolutely best to deny - She wasn’t ever going to get over it.

Worthless. That was what she was… completely worthless. To weak to defeat her enemies. Too weak to save the Federation. To weak even to save herself, to prevent her body from being used against her will. She should have killed herself when she had the chance… it what she would have done on the research station if she’d had even a shred of self respect or strength to her. Prove that she wasn’t a coward. Save her body from the indignities it would be put through. It was too late for that now, but… it wasn’t too late to avoid the ones that would come after they caught her, right?

Slowly, she reached down and grabbed one of the shards of stone she had kicked free of the shattered wall. It had quite an edge to it. Her eyes flickered between it and her suit. She could take it off. Her wrists would be exposed. It wouldn’t only hurt for a second. Then it would be peaceful. She would drift away, go to join her parents both real and surrogate, beg for their forgiveness for being such a dismal failure. It wouldn’t have to hurt anymore.

Samus wasn’t sure how long she stood there, staring at the sharp stone edge without moving. It was the simple thing to do. The honorable thing to do. It was the right thing to do… and yet, something in her objected. Something kept her motionless, staring as if transfixed. It wasn’t the ruined, tattered, cumsoaked thing that used to be her pride, she was sure of that. Nor was it a need for revenge… her reaction of sheer terror on seeing the pirates again proved that to her. It wasn’t the thought that she would be disappointing anyone, because the only people she cared to disappoint she had already more than proved herself unworthy of.

Then she heard voices, and Samus realized that she was no longer alone.

Jumping to her feet, the bounty hunter looked around the room in a panic. There was only one way in and out on the ground floor… the passage the noise was coming from. The way she had dropped into the room… maybe with a real set of armor, she could have sprung off the wall and kicked her way up there. Like this, however… there was no chance.

There was no way out of this room.

Samus started breathing fast, resisting the urge to sink to her knees and offer herself in a plea for mercy… forcing herself to keep looking around. She was Samus goddamn Aran. The pirate homeworld was under Federation control because of her. Metroids had been hunted to near extinction because of her. Phaze had been destroyed because of her. She wasn’t just some simpering little fucktoy… she couldn’t be. There had to be a way out of here, or a place to hide… but there wasn’t. Every place she could think of that might hide her, she would never fit. Not in this bulky suit. She would never…

She was halfway out of her armor before she mentally processed what she was doing, all but ripping parts of the damaged armor off her body and shoving them beneath overgrown plants and into tiny cracks in the wall. Every piece gone was another piece of her skin exposed and vulnerable, another kiss of cool air against her nude body. She yanked the dildos out of her in a single tug, resisting the urge to cry out as she flung the crotch-piece of her armor away from her like a filthy, despoiled thing. Within seconds, Samus stood nude in the center of the room the pirates would be entering soon. Her hair, half burned off her when Mother Brain had carved her name onto her forehead, had largely grown back over the last months of captivity, and her blonde mane spilled down around her, wild and tangled with leaves and twigs stuck in it from the jungle. Dirt and mud streaked her form where it had come in through the gaps in the armor. The sounds were getting closer. Samus darted on bare feet for the largest of the Chozo statues in the room. There was barely room between it and the back wall… but she threw herself into the space anyway, squirming her athletic body like an eel, squeezing more and more of herself in.

It was then, trying desperately to do the impossible, that Samus realized why she couldn’t kill herself and be done with it. Because she was Samus Aran… and she never gave up.

The room lit up noticeably as the pirates entered the temple, their lights bouncing off the mirror and cascading through the ruined chamber. Samus felt like flinching at the sound of every footfall, but she forced herself to keep perfectly still, hoping what tiny fractions of her might be visible would blend in. “What are we doing in this dump, again?” Quazzt complained.

“I thought I heard something from down here,” Kryzzk answered, his light sweeping around the room.

“See, there was your problem,” Orzarl buzzed back. “You thought. Your poor brain’s not used to it.”

“Shut up!” Tsallit roared, cutting off the start of an angry response from Kryzzk. “Stop your bickering and search the damn room!”

Samus’s heart sank as she heard footsteps getting closer. She had hoped that, finding nothing, they would recognize the room as a dead end, call it deserted, and turn and leave. Her makeshift hiding place, and those of her armor pieces, weren’t going to hold up to any kind of close inspection. They were about to find her. The blonde could hear her heart beating in her ears as the pirates came closer, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She had tried so hard to be brave… but that didn’t mean she had to watch the disaster as it unfolded.

Tsallit’s radio buzzed. “Lieutenant,” Ridley’s enormous voice poured through. “Take your squad and fall back from the ruins.”

A moment’s hesitation. Then Tsallit’s voice came again. “Confirm that, general. You want us to stop the search?”

“Confirmed,” Ridley repeated. “I’m going to bomb the ruins and collapse them. Mother Brain’s orders… just wipe her off the map.

“We’re pretty far down here,” Tsallit protested.

“Then you had better hurry,” the dragon general snapped before he cut the connection.

“Fall in!” the Lieutenant commanded. Samus could barely believe her luck as she heard the boots hit the ground as they headed away from her. She was… she was safe? One by the one, the pirates walked away, regrouping by where she had heard Tsallit’s voice.

“We really are pretty far down here, Lieutenant,” one of the pirates said. Orzarl. “I doubt it will collapse this far.”

“You want to take that risk, be my guess,” Tsallit growled. “Even if you aren’t buried, it will cut you off from Tourian and most of Brinstar. You want to be buried alive, be my guest. I’m leaving.” The sound of footfalls, and the sudden decrease in visibility as the pirate’s barrel-mounted light beams as swivelled back to the hallway, told Samus the impossible. They were leaving.

Samus wanted to cry. Instead, she remained perfectly silent until the pirates had left, until all sounds vanished from the temple, even when she wanted to weep with relief, even when she wanted to cry with jubilation. She had refused to give up… and it had… worked. Maybe… maybe she didn’t have to be a whore. “Get over it…” she whispered to herself.

Every second was a balancing act. She didn’t want to come out and make a noise when the pirates might be able to hear her and she would be trapped once again, but she was acutely aware that each second formed a countdown as well… Ridley was going to unleash a mountain of ordinance on these ruins soon, and she would be buried as surely as the pirates would have been. At last, after she had heard nothing for a count of three hundred, she began slowly sliding her way out. It was slow, and stubborn… she couldn’t apply nearly as much force to shoving herself out as she could pushing in, and more than once she had a terrifying moment where she was half convinced she was stuck, but gradually, she came free of the statue, stopping to her knees in exhaustion as she raised her head and…

And found Orzarl there, leaning casually against the side of the temple with his helmet off, an alien smile across his disgusting tri-jaw face as he looked at her. “About time,” he said, amusement evident in his voice. “And here I was thinking you were going to rob me of my fun and make me go get you out of there.”

Samus looked on in horrified shock, disbelieving. “Wha- How di- why-”

“Oh come on, we don’t have time to let your slut brain get there on its own,” the pirate said with a smirk, “so I’ll hurry it along. I saw some of your armor… I’m amazed the others couldn’t smell your cunt dripping all over the pieces you threw away. And getting yourself naked and ready for me… that was a nice touch. Always glad to see a whore be eager.”

The blond swallowed, her mouth abruptly dry. “I’m- I’m not a-”

“And so I figured you were hiding in here… so when everyone else left, I stayed behind,” Orzarl continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Because, here’s the thing, Hunter-whore - these other idiots? They’re in trouble. Mother Brain’s plan went wrong, and she’s going to take it out on someone… but it’s not going to be me. I’m going to be the one who brought you back, get me?”

Samus felt her back pressed up tight against the cold stone of the carved wall and realized that she was trying to back as far away from the pirate as possible. She had no weapon. She didn’t even have the fake suit they had put her in… she was more helpless than she had been with Sylux earlier, not less. “But… the collapse,” she protested, still in disbelief that her fortunates could have changed so dramatically, so quickly… and just when she thought she was doing everything right again. Just when she thought she was being herself again. “You’ll be trapped down here or killed!”

Orzarl shrugged. “We’re pretty far down. Don’t think they’ll be much of a collapse down this far, so I’ll just take you back the long way, down through the jungles. You won’t be any trouble, will you?” He smirked again. “Well, you might be right now, but not for long.”

He started walking towards her. “Stay away from me!” she growled, instinctively going into a fighting stance… even months of trauma hadn’t deadened years of training and practice. He was armed with plasma weapons and a power scythe, encased in armor that she couldn’t hope to get through with bare hands and that multiplied his strength tenfold. She didn’t have a prayer. It didn’t matter. Samus wasn’t going to let him take her again. “I mean it, stay away!”

That smirk on his face didn’t move. “Hatchling,” he said.

Samus had barely processed the words, understood their meaning, and began to think about them when a sudden… heat… took her. An overwhelming and sweltering force that hit her mind like a sledghammer. It left her stumbling back, dizzy and burning up, feeling like she was roasting in the jungle heat even this far underground, even with her heavy metal armor discarded. “What is… this… what is going o-” The temple around her began to spin violently, throwing her off of her balance as she leaned against the statue she had hid behind, groaning and panting as she tried to fight her way back to her feet. “You… fucker…” she groaned, confused, but not so confused that she didn’t understand that somehow that rapist piece of space debris had done this to her. “How… how did you-”

“You didn’t think the nanites were only good for healing, did you?” He laughed louder as he began to strip out of his armor, the same armor that would have made him invincible to her just seconds ago, and now seemed completely unneeded. Even seeing him began to strip sent another rush of heat through her, twisting her face in a confused, worried expression. “The boys in the weapons lab in Meridia worked this up special for you,” he told her. “Those little friends inside you are making some fun chemicals on command,” he said as his power scythe fell to the ground heavily and he began peeling his armor away with both hands. “Simple mammal whore. Your hormones just rule you, don’t they? Just a few tweaks here and there, and you’re nothing but an animal in heat.”

“I’m… not… you… monster…” she groaned, trying in vain to stand up straight, to raise her hands and defend herself… but her arms felt too heavy. The limbs swung back to her sides, leaving her groaning in frustration and… and… no no no nonononono no… lust… for the creature before her. “You… can’t…” she spat in frustration, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. They couldn’t take this away from her too. Always before, she had hated every second of what was done to her. Even if they degraded her and hurt her and battered her until the point that she felt she deserved to be treated like trash she had never ceased to be disgusted by it, but now… this would destroy her. There would be no Samus Aran left after he finished. “You… can’t…” she hissed, fighting against the weakening effects being pumped into her brain, trying to ignore the way her pussy felt absurdly hot and how she could already feel it leaking down her thighs. 

“I can. I did,” he said, smiling as the final piece of his armor fell to the ground. Samus wished her eyes didn’t fasten directly onto the swelling cock between his legs as he began to step towards her, but wishing didn’t make it any less her reality. “They’ll keep producing those chemicals for half a day. You might still think you hate this now, but I’m pretty sure that by the time the effects wear off you’ll have forgotten all about that… and everything else you have in that ugly, human head of yours about being anything more than a whore.” Orzarl chuckled. “Not that Mother Brain is ever likely to let it wear off now, of course… you’ve already proved to be more trouble than you’re worth. I suspect you’ll spend the rest of your life until she decides to end it as a pleasure-addled, brainless fucktoy.” The space pirate’s laugher continued, growing more vicious as he grabbed at the weakened blonde’s shoulders and shoved her over the knee of the Chozo statue. “Not that most of your clients will notice, whore. It’s barely a change, after all.” 

Samus wanted to curse, wanted to scream, wanted to thrash as she felt his hands on her… but she did no such thing. The pirate’s strong hands felt powerful and… and… welcome on her skin. Between her legs, something hot and irresistible began to swell, an intensity she couldn't deny. She bucked and whined, her mind searing with tormenting, twisting, damning delight. She couldn't fight it, couldn't resist the physical urges bubbling within her whether she wanted to face them or not… they weren’t being forced on her externally, they were coming from inside her own mind. “I… I’ll… kill… you…” she choked out. It was the strongest resistance the blonde bounty hunter could muster… and it was completely ruined by the way her legs began to part of their own will. 

Orzarl laughed. “To be honest,” he said as he held her over the knee of the stone Chozo, “Some of my fellow soldiers are into… exotic… women. To them, the body of an alien female is an exotic conquest. If you hadn’t drawn our attention so specifically with your actions, most wouldn’t even care if you were humans or something else. They only care that you aren’t one of us… that you have soft skin, hair, different proportions.” He sneered, running his hand his hands over Samus’ lithe form. “What you hid beneath that armor… tall, but strong, great hips, soft breasts…” he touched parts of her body as he spoke, making her shiver. “But not me.” He slapped her ass hard, making her body shake and Samus gasp. “You’re perfectly hideous… but you were strong, once. Your brain… now that I could fuck all day.” He lowered one taloned hand down to the shaven slit between her strong, toned legs, and the blonde noted to her shame that it drooled with quivering need, rapidly pushed to a level of arousal in only a matter of moments that left her ripe and receptive to being touched. “And the first step in doing that… is to remind you what you are. Whore.”

She felt it against her ass, the last thing the writhing woman wanted but also the thing her body craved the most. The pirate’s massive, throbbing, chitinous cock, thick as her wrist and large as a weapon. And now it was pushing against her mound as he grabbed at her legs, spreading them wider apart, ignoring the half formed protests spilling from her lips that really weren’t much more than whimpers anyway. Her heated core trembled in need as his swollen head pressed up against her sex, threatening her with penetration, with verging on the relief she sought, even if what few conscious thoughts she had left recoiled at the thought and were disgusted by the need. 

“How does it feel, whore?” Orzarl mocked her as he flipped her onto her back, making her look up at him from between her spread legs. To her horror, the sight of the hated alien did nothing to mute the feeling of desperate arousal. “To know that after everything you accomplished, everything you’ve done, you're about to end your life as a willing fucktoy for your hated enemies?” His cruel voice kept speaking as his hands reached for her breasts, squeezing them. “I swear these have gotten bigger,” he teased as he squeezed hard enough to make her breast meat bulge between his hard fingers. “Do you think we just stretched them out? Or could a pirate actually have managed to put a baby in that disgusting human belly of yours?” 

His hand dragged further, up to her cheek, and despite herself Samus opened her mouth when it caressed her lips. That was when he gave her a sharp, vicious slap right across the face, making her yelp in pain. As she cried out from the strike, he slammed his hips brutally forward and thrust his swollen cock deep into her body. An even louder scream tore from Samus’ throat as the far-too-large cock tore its way into her nanite-tightened hole, burying down deep inside her, utterly bottomed out at the very last portion of flesh. To Samus’ eternal shame, it wasn’t entirely a scream of pain, either. His balls deep penetration filled her utterly, left her stuffed with cock to the point that it bulged in her stomach, his tip kissing the entrance to her womb. Stretched out and violated deep, she should have been howling in agony and refusal, disgusted by the fact that the monstrous creature was inside of her, but instead, only a moan of relief came, twisted and wrong but undeniable. In her mind, Samus recoiled in disgust at everything happening, but her body simply wasn't listening to her - instead, it indulged in the satisfaction that came from being filled. She wanted to struggle. She wanted to scream at him. 

Instead, she moaned. 

The sensation of being filled, of being stretched out by the thick alien cock, left her burning body gleeful in the hope of finding satisfaction. She knew it wouldn’t. The nanites inside her were still working, were still producing more of the chemicals that were setting her brain chemistry alright. There was no satisfaction possible… but her body didn’t understand that. It didn’t care about hatred or logic, or humiliation or pride or purpose. It just wanted to get fucked. The alien cock felt like it was splitting her in two, and her body just kept squeezing it, making her tighter around him, and she moaned again. 

"You humans are weak," Orzarl said as his hips pulled back, his cock beginning to withdraw from her, only to slam deep back in again, adoring the way her body heaved and her large breasts bounced in the process. "Humans are pathetic. And you think you're better than the rest of them… but you're not. You're just as weak, just as needy. That makes you the most pathetic one of them all." Another thrust, harder this time, was joined by his hands gripping her hips so tight that her skin went white. "You can't even fight against your most basic urges, but you pretend to be above them. This is why humans are such weak creatures… Why even the greatest warrior your soft-skinned race has to offer can be made a slave by nothing more than a cock. You’re just a needy bitch… and this is what you need.” The pirate’s mockery only made it worse for a weakened Samus as her dizzy, broken brain struggled to form thoughts against the drugs racing through her. Hearing his degrading diatribe as he fucked her wasn’t helping, nor was the way his thrusts drew quicker and quicker in his steady procession. He fucked her faster with each pass of his alien hips, and each time, she was less and less capable of fighting against it, just a little bit more susceptible to what was happening to her.

"You're wrong," she managed to choke out, a whimper of defiance that seemed sad even to Samus coming from the proud and mighty warrior, stripped down and fucked in an ancient temple of the people who had raised her. The cock bulging inside her as she was claimed with increasing speed by the pirate… and she fought against the hormones raging inside her like a noose around her neck. "I'll… this isn’t… me…” she groaned. “I’ll… fight this. I'll… kill you.” 

"Sure you will, slut,” Orzarl said with a laugh. “You’ve only been promising that since the first time I got you out of your armor. That’s why I’m already dead, right?” He continued to mock Samus even as he violated her, enjoying his taunts, his chance to dig in deep. Breaking her was a delight, but making sure she writhed in agony as he did so made for an even sweeter victory. "Maybe if you swear yourself right now as my own personal whore, I won't take you back to the others. You can live out here, draining my balls whenever I want. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

"I hope you burn… in whatever passes for hell… for you bugs…" she spat, shaking her head stubbornly, even as moans continued to bubble up from her lips. His thrusts were savage now, slamming so hard and fast into her that his triple balls slapped against her ass as her body was shoved further up the statue. He didn't stop, his brutish and powerful frame granting him the strength and endurance needed to fuck even the strong, capable bounty-hunter with an intensity that left her in agony. But, for all of the roughness, all of the cruel strength that her body was not designed to be taken with, the twisted and drugged part of her handling pleasure derived a pain-loving bliss from it all, against her better wishes. So much pleasure, in fact, that she found herself aflame, screaming as an orgasm tore through her veins like fire, quivering and wet and messy as her dripping pussy left a mess leaking down her legs and all over their laps. It was agony, being pushed over the edge when she wanted to be anywhere but there, but there was nothing she could do about it but moan and hate herself for it.

And yet…

This is what it felt like to be the kind of bitch they said she was. Someone to weak to fight back, too pathetic and whimpering to do more than suffer beneath them, and feel like she deserved it. And she had never felt like… like this before. They needed to go into her brain and twist her to get her to be like this, they had needed to…

Her thoughts were interrupted as Orzarl laughed at her, pulling out of her wrecked pussy and bringing a broad, massive hand across her face. "You can keep fighting if you want, but it’s hopeless. You’re ours, now… and you'll spend whatever you have left of your life begging me for my cock, begging us to breed you. I doubt we can, but your body will never get tired of trying. You’ll beg us for mercy, but also beg us to hurt you, to treat you like the piece of meat you are.” His face twisted into a sneer. “It will all happen. I promise you.” Dragging her down off the statue to her knees, he positioned the weary and drugged blonde in front of his lap, shoving his cock into her face. "Now clean me off of you before I fuck you again. Lick your juices off of my cock."

She fought mentally with everything she had. Samus wanted to reach for something she could use, wanted to rake her nails against his cock, bite off his balls, do anything she could to get herself a moment of opportunity… but it was impossible. She could barely hold onto one of those thoughts, much less put them into action. She did none of those things, and she hated herself for that weakness. Her tongue dragged along his cock before she could think clearly about the situation, taking broad licks along the massive, chitin-armored cock that had just been inside of her, which had left her pussy slightly gaping and her body aching from the stretching she'd just endured. She licked all over it, each breath she took making her inhale alien musk that felt like it was yet another drug in her needy brain. The heady, intense scent of her own damned juices on him only further wore down her mind, left some part of her wanting to beg him to fuck her again, that she couldn't take being without it. Her fingernails dug into her hips if only to keep them from madly shoving into her gaping pussy and fingerfucking herself.

Samus was completely out of control. The pirate held all the cards, and had pushed her body into a height of desperation and ragged need that she had no hope of fighting against. All she could do was accept it and go along with his orders, licking from his base all the way up his impressive length to his head, catching the pungent pre-cum that formed there before dragging her tongue back down. The taste should have been disgusting, the taste of alien seed tinged with her own juices. It always had been before. Now, however, it proved to only leave her wetter, forming a puddle of her nectar onto the floor between her legs as she kept her nails tight in her sides, not trusting them to be let loose. It was degrading, especially when all the while her rapist was laughing at her, absolutely loving the sight of the Hunter spit-shining his cock with enthusiasm beyond what she had ever showed before. Only once she had left a healthy coating of saliva along his shaft did he pull her back up to her feet, and in her haze, she found herself leaning back against the statue again, whining and spreading her legs, a purely instinctual reflex hoping that he would fuck her. He said he would. "I..." Samus bit down on her tongue, preferring silence to what would likely come out if she continued to speak. Only her eyes provided any real rebellion to the pirate’s will anymore… Her body was lost to her now, along with most of her mind.

And yet…

Her memories kept flashing back to her many torments. Knowing there was no escape from the predators Mother Brain sent after her, and choosing to run anyway. Knowing that the only reward for her endurance on the bike would be more suffering, yet finding the strength to continue anyway. Knowing that every move, every struggle, would only make the needles dig deeper into her, and struggling anyway. She had thought each of those was going to kill her, that each of them was too much. That there was no way she could possibly endure. That there was no way she could find the strength.

"You want to be fucked again," Orzarl said, delighted by Samus’ obvious neediness as he reached a hand along her cheek, caressing it before he grabbed hold of her hair. A few sharp tugs tossed her onto the floor on hands and knees, and then a second later his weight crashed on top of her, slamming his cock back into the sopping cunt of his fucktoy. "Don't worry, you'll stop feeling ashamed of it soon. Soon, you’ll stop feeling anything at all, but the need." This time, his thrusts started savage, shunting deep into her with a ferocity she had come to expect from the alien pirates. Orzarl was as brutal a creature as any of them, one who knew only violence, and there was nothing peaceful about what he did to Samus as he conquered her. "Maybe after I cum inside of you, you'll remember where your place is. This will all be so much easier once you stop fighting.”

She found the strength anyway. She always had. The moans came louder past Samus’ lips as her body yearned for this treatment, but… that wasn’t her. It was a thought they put there. It. Wasn’t. Her. This position proved more intense as his hands grabbed at her taut ass and tugged at her hair, indulging deeper in a growing adoration of pain that went hand in hand with the way that being torn open by the monstrous cock set her body aflame. It wasn't stopping and it certainly wasn't growing any easier as she was subjected to the fucking her mind thought it craved, raped like an animal from behind while her body trembled and her resolve shook… but even as each hard thrust hit her mind like a battering ram, threatening to break down at her defenses and pierce into something within her, she tried to hold on, to harden herself. A growing sense of desire, a want to submit and to make things easier was just as insidious as the brutal hormonal attack the devices inside her were waging, but… she knew it wasn't the real her, that she was drugged into this state. It didn't make what he was doing any easier to take, but slowly Samus retreated her mind into a tiny, hardened diamond of will where she held onto herself, repeating over and over that this wasn’t her. That she had to get over it. That she had to be Samus again. That this couldn’t happen to her.

But she was losing.

Each time his palm bore down hard upon her ass, the cavernous walls of the chozo temple made the sound echo excitedly through the room. 

Her wall of denials was crumbling, the diamond cracking more and more with every awful wonderful second. This wasn't happening, but it was. This wasn't her, but it was. She had to get over it, but she couldn't. She had to be Samus again, but she didn't.

Samus moaned a little louder as her flesh stung a little harder. 

The harder she fought, the more her defenses faltered. She knew why. Because she deserved this. Every rape. Every humiliation. Every torture. She'd deserved it all.

Her fingers dug into the dirt and grime covering the floor, trying to resist not only the pain, but the pleasure as well.

One by one, the cornerstones of her denial, of the last bastion of her strength, shattered. She couldn’t lie to herself and say this hadn’t happened to her. It had happened. It was happening, right now.

Each bottoming out thrust came with enough force that his massive balls swung forward and smacked against her clitoris, the sensitive nub lighting up with each brutal impact.

This was her. This was Samus Aran. The woman screaming and squirming and wishing that this disgusting pirate would fuck her harder and faster was the same woman who'd once been the fearless Hunter.

Each slam of the cock pushed her closer and closer to another orgasm even quicker than the first had been. The pirate grunted as he shoved forward one last time, bottoming out in her pussy as his cock erupted. Each throb was a powerful and noticeable one thanks to the sheer size of his endowment and his anticipation for this in hunting her down.

She was never going to get over it. No matter how long she lived, she could never undo the horrors they'd put her through.

Thick, viscous spurts of hot cum were pumped directly into her womb, flooding her already stuffed hole in a way that made it both bulge a little more and immediately begin leaking as extra alien cum was fed directly to her. The spreading warmth and vulgar thickness of it pushed her to her peak, and against her will once more, Samus began screaming in reluctant delight as her climax approached and her last defenses fell.

She didn’t have to get over it. She didn’t need to. Instead, all she needed to do was get past the final resistance in her mind… the wall that she had built up to protect herself. She'd already accepted what had happened. She'd accepted who she was. She'd accepted that she couldn't change the past. She never was going to get over this. No matter how she tried. It wasn't going to go away as if it had never happened… She would always remember this nightmare. 

That was alright.

Trauma and nightmares and unimaginable trials were nothing new. Ever since the day Ridley had burned her colony to the ground, she had experienced nightmares beyond counting, year after year. She had survived that nightmare. She had survived all the ones that followed. She would survive this too. As her body quivered harder than ever and she nearly lost herself to the overwhelming tides of pleasure, she at last accepted the final truth about the nightmare she'd been living.

That she didn't deserve any of it.

Every bit of will she had focused on one single thought. One pressing need. She could have everything she ever wanted, she lied to herself. She could find satisfaction… she just had to do one small thing first. Lost in his pleasure, Orzarl didn’t see it coming, didn’t see the way his vicious thrusts had continued pushing her across the ground towards his discarded armor. He didn’t even see it as her fingers fastened around the handle of his power scythe… but when she pulled herself off him, spinning and swinging, that he saw. His multi-faceted eye went wide with shock and surprise and… fear.

Then the blade passed over him.

Without his armor on, it was just a blade. No electrical current passed over its edge, honing it to a monomolecular edge. No muscle enhancements drove the blade either… just genuine desperation and strength and determination of the Hunter on her last legs. And for an overconfident, unarmored pirate, it was more than enough.

Afterward, Samus lay on her side, three fingers from one hand stuffed inside her pussy and another two from the other up her ass as she played with herself with violent enthusiasm, fucking herself senseless as her mind drifted in the drugged-out haze of need and pleasure. She had lost track of how many times she had made herself cum… each time only seemed to make it worse, make her need more. She barely even reacted when the temple shook, when the bombs went off and buried the ruins of the people who had raised her beneath thousands of tons of stone, when it covered her sweaty body in a perfect coat of stone dust. She just kept cumming and fucking herself and fucking herself and cumming and fucking herself and cumming and cumming until at last, driven beyond the point of even her determination and strength, Samus came hard enough that she passed out.

She woke hours later… feeling cold. Her body no longer flushed with need, her mind no longer overwhelmed and reprogrammed. The command had run its course. Disgusted, Samus wiped the stone dust off her eyes and lips where she had been too obsessed with fucking herself to even notice them before, forcing herself to stand unsteadily to her feet. She should have been sore… she wasn’t. The nanites had taken care of that too, restoring her to a pristine state while she slept. Hardly a worthwhile trade off, though. She would have to get rid of them, as quickly as possible.

Then she saw what was left of Orzarl.

She had cut the pirate nearly in half… but not completely. He hadn’t died right away… he had crawled away from her while she played with her body, trying to reach his weapons. He had almost made it, too… the nearest one, her Paralyzer that he had stolen from her, was just a foot or so from his outstretched fingers when he had finally bled to death. He had fought to the end to try and kill her… but as hard as they had tried, the Pirates had never managed to extinguish the Hunter. 

She couldn't deny that this was her anymore. The woman who had wanted nothing more than for Orzarl to fuck her harder? Who begged him to do it? Who had been willing to do the most disgraceful things, to humiliate and whore herself to survive? That was Samus Aran. That was her. But…

But that also meant that the woman she'd seen in the reflection, the one who had looked strong and fearless? The one that both of her families had loved, protected, deemed worthy of their devotion and trust and care? She was still that woman, too… and nothing these bastards could do would ever change that. It was still there, inside her… the strength that had seen her through a thousand nightmares.

This was just one more.

Reaching down, Samus took the Paralyzer pistol in her fingers, feeling cold. Then she took a deep breath, let it out, and leaned against the Chozo statue, thinking. The ruins had been sealed. There was no way out that would lead her towards her ship… and she was now sure that there was no other suit of armor waiting to be claimed left in the ruins. Even if there had been another one elsewhere, it would have been destroyed when the place was collapsed. The only way out was to go down… deeper.

Samus looked to the pieces of her armor, and shuddered. No. She would not put that… thing… back on. She was Samus. She was not going to disgrace herself and cripple her own movements simply to say that she wore something… that was the act of a coward. Her next gaze was towards Orzarl’s discarded suit, but that thought was dismissed almost as quickly… pirate anatomy was too different from human anatomy, it wouldn’t fit her without modifications she had no way to make down here. The weapon was the best she was going to get from his supplies.

She glanced over at Orzarl again. What was it he had said? The weapons labs in Meridia?

Samus knew that they were trying to replicate her systems… so they had to have her suit. That was also where the nanites had been developed, he'd said… and she needed the things and their crippling triggerword disabled. So… it was time to head to the vast underground sea of Meridia.

The Hunter looked down at Orzarl one final time as she grabbed one of the cords of his armor and tied it off in her hand. “Thank you,” she said as she pulled her hair back out of her face, using the cord to tie it back in a ponytail, “for reminding me who I am. You miserable piece of trash.” Then Samus checked the charge on her Paralyzer, turned, and strode off looking for cracks in the foundations of the ruins that would let her slip down, down, down through the crust towards Meridia.


End file.
